Saint Simpsons: Saga de Asgard
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Nuevo comienzo, nueva amenaza. Solo los Caballeros podrán restaurar el orden y salvar al Mundo. Dejen reviews :D, por favor.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que para Octubre-Noviembre-Diciembre, había dicho que haría todas las demás Sagas de Saint Seiya con Los Simpsons? Bueno, aquí estoy y con la promesa que les voy a cumplir, ya que hoy, 6 de Noviembre del 2015, a las 13:28 PM, hora Argentina, dará comienzo con la nueva saga de aventuras y acción, esta vez, siguiendo la Saga de Asgard.**

 **Después de mucha espera, por fin ha llegado el gran momento, para dar por comenzado esta nueva entrega:**

 **Saint Simpsons:**

 **Saga de Asgard**

 **Y como siempre, dejo en claro esta referencia, no soy dueño de Los Simpsons ni de Saint Seiya ni tampoco soy dueño de las canciones que aparecerán a lo largo de esta historia: Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shüesiha y Los Simpsons pertenecen a Matt Groening y Fox Broadcasting Company.**

 **Una revisión del pasado antes de comenzar: Después de la Saga de las 12 Casas del Zodiaco, la paz ha vuelto al Mundo, los Guerreros de la Diosa Athena y sus discípulos, los niños de Springfield, los cuales habían naufragado tras una tormenta en el Mar Egeo, habían pasado a formar parte de los Guardianes de la Diosa de cabellos violeta, jurando defenderla a ella del mal que deseaba destruirla y tomar el poder del Santuario. **

**Tras la muerte del traidor Saga de Géminis, quien había asesinado al Patriarca anterior y usurpado el trono del Santuario, en un ejemplo de golpe de estado, Saori Kido volvió a la vida, tras haber sido herida por una "Flecha Fantasma", en las escaleras de la Casa de Aries. Antes de morir, Saga pide disculpas por sus errores y es perdonado por la Diosa, para morir en sus brazos.**

 **Mientras que sus Caballeros se recuperaban junto con los niños, después de la feroz batalla que habían tenido contra el Caballero de la Casa de Géminis, Saori observó en el Cielo, el destello de una estrella en la lejanía, anunciando que una nueva y futura amenaza estaba por llegar.**

 **Y ahora sí, vamos a la historia :D:**

Capítulo 1: Sobre las heladas y crueles tierras de uno de los lugares más inhóspitos del Planeta, el Polo Norte, soplaba una fuerte y fría ventisca sobre aquellos páramos, mientras que se hacen acercamientos más a fondo, sobre las cercanías de unas formaciones montañosas, se podía apreciar una ciudad, cuya arquitectura era llamativa, pertenecía a los tiempos de los Dioses Nórdicos de la Europa del Norte, toda una fortaleza que protegía aquella ciudad de los peligros que podría exponer esas tierras frías y desérticas.

Sobre la cima de una colina, se erguía una magnífica estatua al Padre de todos los Dioses Nórdicos, Odín, Protector de aquellas tierras. Delante de aquella estatua, se podía ver a una gran cantidad de personas, abrigados y protegidos de los vientos helados, mientras que una voz quebraba el silencio y los civiles estaban arrodillados y rezando ante su Dios.

\- Odín, Señor de Asgard, somos el pueblo que en el Asgard, en el Extremo Norte del Mundo. Nunca hemos visto la luz del Sol, ni los verdes campos, ni el azul del Cielo. Se escuchó aquella voz que rezaba ante Odín.

Un silencio se pudo presenciar, el viento cesó y alejándose de las montañas, sobre un acantilado, una luz blanca cubría aquel sitio y se podía apreciar a una bella mujer, alta, cabellos largos y de color gris claro, ojos color violeta, piel blanca, sus labios pintados de un labial color rosa pálido. Lucía un vestido largo de una pieza de color azul claro, con un collar ancho de oro y un rubí en su centro, del cual salían unas cuerdas largas de perlas entrelazadas que rodeaban su cuerpo, casi en su totalidad, dichas perlas sostenían un medallón dorado en su pecho.

Aquella chica se encontraba rezando en el borde del acantilado, detrás de ella, unas escaleras de hielo se erguían sobre el camino rocoso.

\- Esta penalidad nos fue dada por la salvación de otro pueblo. -Dijo ella, mientras que en el Firmamento Boreal, una estrella brillaba- Es la voluntad del Gran Maestro y nuestro destino, por lo tanto, estamos complacidos en aceptar esta pena y en resistirla también. -Se volvía a ver a las personas rezando ante la estatua de Odín, bajo los vientos fríos y luego se podía ver toda la región, desde lo alto- Por el bien y la salvación del amor y la paz sobre la Tierra. Rezó la chica de largos cabellos blancos, pero de golpe, sobre el océano, una explosión sacó de su rezo a la joven, tras el estallido de un iceberg.

Abriendo sus ojos violeta, ante tal sorpresa, una extraña luz comenzó a avanzar del iceberg que se hundía, para luego expandirse por toda la superficie del océano, seguido de los hundimientos de más bloques de hielo. Acto seguido, unos destellos color violeta oscura se elevaron desde la superficie del agua, alzándose hacia el Cielo, la joven dirigió su mirada, hacia la fuente de todo ese misterio.

Y luego, una voz misteriosa se hizo sentir.

\- ¿Eres Hilda de Polaris? Preguntó aquella voz misteriosa, llamando la atención de la chica.

\- ¡Sí!, ¡¿Y tú?! Quiso saber ella, tras haberle respondido. El océano estaba cubierto por unas extrañas luces violeta oscura.

\- Solo puedo decirte que soy un poder mucho más grande que tu Señor Odín. Respondió la voz a la pregunta de Hilda.

Al escuchar esa semejante respuesta, llena de herejía y superioridad, Hilda tomó la defensa del Dios Nórdico.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡No debe haber de ese poder en este Mundo! Se negó ella a aceptar aquella afirmación dada por ese misterioso ser.

\- Hilda, supongo que sabes acerca del Santuario: La fuerza que divide a este Mundo en dos, junto con Asgard. El Santuario está por cambiar ahora. ¿No crees que es una buena oportunidad para salir al Mundo Soleado y abandonar este país cerrado por el hielo? Preguntó aquella voz, tratando de atraer a Hilda bajo su influencia, escuchar semejantes palabras, sobre cambiar el destino del Mundo y apoderarse del Santuario, eso era una locura de alguien que deseaba ver el trono del Santuario en manos de otra persona.

Hilda yacía en el suelo, confundida ante los dichos de ese personaje. Ella veía a su pueblo en aquellas condiciones, bajo el frío, los vientos y apegados a los rezos de Odín.

La voz volvió a hablarle.

\- ¿No quieres tener el control de la Tierra? Derrotando a Athena y aplastando el Santuario. Le ofreció su oportunidad de destruir a su hermana.

\- ¡NO! ¡No nos agrada combatir! Se negó Hilda.

El pico de una de las montañas explotó y cayeron los restos helados al mar, ante la respuesta negativa de Hilda de Polaris.

\- Me pregunto esto: ¿Nadie sobre la Tierra puede pelear contra los Caballeros del Santuario? Pero, los Guerreros de la Leyenda de Asgard si pueden. Habló la voz, pero eso dejó aterrada a Hilda sobre aquellos guerreros.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Dime quién eres, Señor! Quiso saber la peli blanca.

\- ¡Creo que no vale la pena seguir hablando contigo, Hilda de Polaris! ¡Estarás bajo mi control y harás mi voluntad desde hoy! Finalizó la voz, mientras que las aguas comenzaban a agitarse y al abrirse a la mitad, Hilda quedó atrapada en esa marejada.

El oleaje destruyó las escaleras de roca e Hilda quedó atrapada bajo aquella fuerza misteriosa. Dentro de aquella prisión, un misterioso anillo dorado apareció en Hilda.

* * *

Después de la terrible tempestad, los restos de la destrucción se hicieron presentes, el acantilado, ahora flotando sobre las aguas frías, yacía inconsciente Hilda de Polaris, en su dedo, se encontraba aquel anillo de oro, el cual emitió un brillo; despertando a la joven, quien se incorporó, pero al abrir sus ojos, ella cayó bajo su influencia maligna.

Al caer la noche:

\- ¡Polaris, Mi Estrella Fatal: Dame los Guerreros de la Leyenda de Asgard y permíteles reunirse conmigo! Ordenó ella, ahora bajo el poder del anillo, Hilda se encontraba sobre la cima del templo a los Dioses, donde daba a toda la región.

Pronto, al alzar su mano, la estrella emitió una luz roja hacia las siete estrellas más abajo, las cuales resplandecieron y sobre la tierra de Asgard, se pudo ver varias luces, dirigiéndose hacia el Cielo.

Cada una de esas luces blancas, comenzó a traer a Asgard a aquellos misteriosos Guerreros que tanto hablaba esa voz.

Sobre la región montañosa, en las rocas, apareció la imagen de un dragón, la roca explotó y sobre sus restos, una armadura de dragón negro y con dos cabezas apareció en escena.

\- El Guerrero más valiente: Siegfried, yo honraré tu armadura de Alfa. Dijo Hilda a aquel joven guerrero.

En las heladas y desérticas montañas, donde el viento helado se hacía sentir, en lo profundo de un volcán, sobre un río de lava, surgió otra armadura, esta vez de cabello negro.

\- Hagen, con el ardiente soplido para controlar el aire congelado. Honraré tu armadura Merak de Beta.. Se dirigió la chica hacia el joven de cabellos rubios.

En el hielo, una figura masculina gigante apareció, sobre la capa que resquebrajaba.

\- Thor, con el martillo que destroza hasta el Eterno, Muro de Hielo, te honraré: Phecda, armadura dorada de Gamma.

En lo más profundo de las cuevas, sobre un altar con cráneos.

\- Alberich, brillando intensamente como amatista, te honraré, Megrez, armadura dorada de Delta. Habló Hilda hacia el pelirrojo.

Una luz dorada provocó la explosión y destrucción de una antigua columna y sobre su base, apareció dentro otra armadura.

\- Fenrir, el Lobo del Norte, errante entre los bosques de la noche blanca, te honraré Alioth, armadura dorada de Epsilon. Volvió a dirigirse Hilda hacia el nuevo guerrero.

Sobre los pasos del cañón, un joven de cabellos verdes se detuvo frente a las aguas de océano, donde emitía una extraña presencia.

\- Syd, el hombre del colmillo y la garra blanca que asesina, te honraré, Mizar, armadura dorada de Zeta. Se dirigió Hilda.

En las cavernas de hielo:

\- Mime, con la hermosa melodía de réquiem que los guía hacia la muerte, te honraré, Benetnasch, armadura dorada de Eta. Finalizó Hilda de llamar a los Guerreros, un rayó cayó sobre la estatua de Odín y ante ellos, arrodillados y jurando su lealtad, estaba Hilda de Polaris, ahora vistiendo un atuendo de batalla, el cual constaba de una pechera a la usanza vikinga de color negro con motivos dorados, unos brazaletes y una diadema alada también con motivos dorados, una falda larga de color rojo y una capa de color azul oscuro.

Ella se dio la vuelta, dirigiendo la mirada hacia sus Guerreros, mientras que ellos alzaban la vista hacia su líder.

Todo indicaba del comienzo de una nueva Guerra Santa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a cientos de kilómetros de Asgard, en la bella Grecia, Saori Kido había recibido una visita muy especial: Los niños de Springfield habían vuelto para visitarla a ella y de entrenar con sus Maestros, ya que aún estaban en una etapa de inicios.

\- Bienvenidos, niños, cómo han cambiado después de la Guerra Santa en el Santuario. Les dio una cálida bienvenida la joven.

Allí estaban Bart, su hermana menor Lisa, las gemelas Sherry y Terry, Martin Prince, Rafa Gorgory, Milhouse Van Houten, Jessica Alegría, Nelson Muntz, los Hermanos Rod y Tood Flanders y Allison Taylor. Junto a ellos, venía el Director de la Escuela Primaria de Springfield, Seymour Skinner y Jimbo Jones, quien había deseado unirse a las fuerzas de los Caballeros de Athena.

\- ¡Señorita Saori! Gritó Jessica Alegría, mientras que corría a los brazos de la Diosa y ella la alzaba y abrazaba, en un buen gesto de bienvenida.

\- Me alegra volver a verlos, chicos -Les agradece por la visita y mira a los dos nuevos integrantes- ¿Quiénes son los dos hombres que están con ustedes? Deseó saber ella.

\- Señorita Saori Kido, ellos son el Director Skinner Seymour, Director de nuestra escuela y Héroe de la Guerra de Vietnam y nuestro buen amigo, Jimbo Jones, quien desea unirse a sus huestes. Le contó Bart, con un tono de caballerosidad.

\- Ven, Jimbo, no te va a pasar nada. Le animó Milhouse, mientras que se acercaba el bravucón.

\- ¿Así que eres Jones Jimbo? Me alegro mucho de que quieras unirte a los Caballeros, será un honor tenerte en mis filas. Le dio la bienvenida Saori y Jimbo se arrodilló.

\- Es todo un placer, Mi Lady. Agradeció el muchacho, mientras que se arrodillaba ante ella y le besaba la mano, en señal de respeto.

Luego de la introducción de Jimbo, Saori dirigió la mirada hacia el Director Skinner.

\- ¿Así que usted es el Director Skinner Seymour? Bienvenido a la Mansión Kido, es un honor tener a un Héroe de Guerra aquí presente. Le dio la bienvenida Saori, ahora al ex-Sargento del Ejército.

\- Es todo un honor y en nombre de mi país también, Señorita Kido, muchas gracias por entrenar a los estudiantes también. Le agradeció y luego se arrodilló Skinner, para besar la mano de la Diosa, repitiendo lo mismo que había hecho Jimbo.

* * *

Después de la bienvenida, Saori salió a recorrer los bellos jardines de su mansión, en compañía de algunos de los niños, ya que Martin había deseado ir a entrenar a la Casa de Tauro, él ahora portaba también la Espada Excalibur de Shura de Capricornio, a quien también consideró un gran Maestro y un hermano, antes de que muriera durante la Batalla en la Casa de Capricornio.

\- _Maestro Shura, no pienso decepcionarlo, lo mismo a usted, Maestro Aldebaran, prometo entrenar con todas mis fuerzas y jamás fallarles._ Dio su juramento Martin, mientras que ingresaba a la Casa de Tauro y se encontró con el Guardián de aquella Casa Zodiacal.

\- ¡Joven Prince, bienvenido! Le dio la bienvenida Aldebaran.

\- Muchas gracias, Maestro Aldebaran. Agradeció el chico intelectual y en ese momento, luego del reencuentro, comenzaron a entrenar.

Por su parte, Bart aún recordaba lo que Shaina de Ofiuco le había dicho tiempo atrás, sobre un secreto que ella tenía bajo su resguardo y que se lo iba a revelar en cuanto estuviera listo.

\- _"Espero que Shaina aparezca, aún estoy esperando a que me cuente sobre aquel secreto que tiene guardado"_ Pidió el chico, mientras que recorrían los jardines y parques de la Mansión Kido.

Y sin saber, que un enemigo rondaba por aquellos páramos, dos enemigos, dos conocidos, uno normal y uno de Asgard.

* * *

 **Y aquí tenemos el capítulo 1, bastante largo y dedicado a todos los seguidores de estos crossovers, :3.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Veremos quiénes son los dos nuevos personajes que están por la Mansión Kido y sus objetivos, además de que veremos los entrenamientos de Jimbo en las Casas Zodiacales y al Director Skinner uniéndose al grupo también, pero hasta ahí de información jeje :3.**

 **Que tengan un buen Sábado :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Martin se encontraba entrenando en la Casa de Tauro, donde había progresado mucho desde la última vez en la que había combatido contra Aldebaran de Tauro, allí, mejoró mucho sus "Torres de Nikola Tesla" y "Visión del Futuro", su Maestro estaba sorprendido de semejantes progresos, por lo cual, decidió ir a felicitar a su alumno.

\- Has progresado mucho, Martin, tu Maestro Shura debe estar orgulloso de ti, manejas muy bien la "Excalibur" y hasta de mí has sacado muy buenos golpes. Le felicitó Aldebaran.

\- Muchas gracias, Maestro, no lo pienso decepcionar jamás. Le juró Martin, mientras que hacía una reverencia.

\- Nunca lo harás, eres un excelente estudiante, has demostrado que nada es imposible. Alegó el Caballero de Brasil.

Mientras que ambos volvían a entrenar, ellos no sabían del peligro que se cernía sobre ellos, un misterioso personaje rondaba por los alrededores de las Casas Zodiacales con una misión bastante seria.

En un bello día de Sol y en la Casa de Tauro, una brisa fría congeló el piso y la entrada de aquella entrada, llamando la atención del Guardián que había allí.

\- ¡Maldición! Gritó Aldebaran de Tauro. Pero al darse la vuelta, el brasilero fue atacado por un misterioso Caballero, el cual, con un rápido ataque, lo derrotó, arrojando su casco dorado, el cual se destruyó, partiéndose en dos y cayendo al suelo, vencido por aquel enemigo.

\- ¡MAESTRO ALDEBARAN! Gritó Martin, mientras que corría hacia él para ayudarlo.

\- M, Martin, t, ten, ten cuidado. Le pidió el brasilero herido.

\- No se preocupe, Maestro, no pienso perder fácilmente. -Le juró, mientras que tomaba a "Excalibur"- ¡Muy bien, amigo, sal de donde estés! Le ordenó Martin, pero en ese momento, aquel misterioso Caballero volvió a atacar, dejándolo también herido al joven aprendiz de Aldebaran.

* * *

A su vez, la calma en los jardines de la Familia Kido era perturbada del incidente ocurrido en la Casa Zodiacal. Pero sin darse cuenta, en un bello día, ninguno sabía al respecto del peligro.

Kiki se encontraba recorriendo los bellos jardines junto con Saori, Bart y Lisa con los demás estudiantes, las mariposas volaban alegremente en las flores, mientras que no había preocupación en Saori, aunque, ella sabía de algo que le preocupaba en su interior.

\- ¡Señorita: Algo terrible ha sucedido! Se escuchó el llamado del Mayordomo Tatsumi, quien venía con los Caballeros de Bronce, Geki de Osa Mayor, Nachi de Lobo, Ichi de Hidra, Ban de Menor y Jabu de Unicornio.

Esa preocupación invadió a Saori y los niños la siguieron por los jardines.

\- ¿Te refieres a Aldebaran de Tauro? ¿Es cierto, Jabu? Quiso saber Saori si lo que había ocurrido en la Casa de Tauro era cierto.

\- No puedo creer que alguien haya podido vencer a un hombre tan fuerte como Aldebaran de un solo golpe. Dijo Jabu, sorprendido por lo ocurrido, a su vez, Allison y Jessica habían ido hacia la Casa de Tauro para ver cómo estaban ambos Caballeros.

\- _"Pero, ¿quién pudo hacerlo?"_ Se preguntó Saori preocupada, cuando de golpe, una fuerte brisa helada congeló las flores.

La chica se dio la vuelta y vio al misterioso atacante de pie en los jardines.

\- Athena, así que tú eres Athena. Dijo el misterioso personaje.

\- ¿Quién eres? Preguntó Geki de Osa Mayor al intruso.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? Quiso saber Saori también ante ese misterioso joven, , el cual fue avanzando hacia ellos y acto seguido, se arrodilló.

\- Yo soy un Dios Guerrero en Asgard, represento a Syd de Mizar Zeta. Se presentó el guerrero, Saori se quedó sorprendida ante ese personaje, ¿por qué mandaría Asgard a alguien hasta allí?.

\- ¿Asgard? Preguntó perplejo Ichi de Hidra.

\- Es un país septentrional, he venido aquí a tomar la vida de Athena. Dio a conocer su objetivo el Caballero de Mizar.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO!? Preguntó Tatsumi, mientras que él con Geki y los Caballeros con los niños y Kiki, protegían a Saori.

\- Antes de venir de aquí, fui a Grecia a conocer a los Caballeros Dorados, quienes se dicen ser los más fuertes de todos los Caballeros, Jajajaja y descubrí que ellos como Guardianes, el Santuario y Athena están tan indefensos y viene aquí. Dijo, mientras que el viento movía sus cabellos agua marina.

\- Así que Aldebaran ha sido... Dijo Athena, pero Syd de Mizar se le adelantó.

\- Cierto, Athena y tu eres la siguiente. Finalizó el Caballero, dando a su próximo objetivo.

\- ¡CALLA, NO DEJAREMOS QUE LA TOQUES SIQUIERA: JABU DE UNICORNIO SERÁ TU OPONENTE! Le desafió el joven, mientras que se lanzaba con los demás Caballeros sobre Syd.

\- ¡Y NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN! Gritó Ban de Menor.

Pero antes de que pudieran atacarlo, el Caballero de Asgard se levantó y preparó su ataque.

\- No pierdo el tiempo en basuras como ustedes -Les dijo y de un rápido movimiento en sus ataques, derrotó fácilmente a los Caballeros de Bronce, de un solo golpe-.

Saori no podía creer de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

\- Tranquila, Señorita Kido, nosotros la protegeremos hasta el final. Prometió Bart, mientras que se preparaban para el próximo ataque.

\- ¡AH, TATSUMI! Gritó horrorizado Kiki.

\- ¡AH Ah, SOLO MOVIÓ UNA MANO Y...! Gritó también, lleno de horror, el Mayordomo de Saori.

* * *

Syd de Mizar, sin ningún rasguño, se dirigió ahora hacia su objetivo.

\- No tengan miedo, fue solo un ligero roce. No estoy interesado en sus vidas. Les dijo el Caballero.

\- ¡Maldito! Le maldijo Jabu, mientras que Syd se colocaba su casco de nuevo.

\- Lo que a mí me interesa, Athena, es quitarte la vida. Sentenció Syd, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

\- ¡Tranquila, Señorita Saori! Pidió Tatsumi, mientras que con Kiki y los niños protegían a la chica y Syd iba acercándose cada vez más.

\- Athena: Vine por tu cabeza. Mostró sus intenciones de asesinarla el Caballero y se lanzó contra ella.

Syd había logrado derribar con su poder a Tatsumi, Kiki y los niños, dejándolos en el suelo.

\- ¡SEÑORITA KIDO! Gritó Bart, tratando de ponerse de pie y detener al Caballero de Asgard.

Pero cuando todo parecía perdido, unas cadenas frenaron al atacante.

\- ¡¿QUIÉN ES?! Preguntó Syd y ante él, apareció el responsable.

\- Soy el Caballero de Andrómeda. Se presentó el hermano de Ikki.

\- ¡Shun! Gritó Saori, llena de alegría.

\- ¡MAESTRO SHUN! Gritaron sus alumnas, también llenas de alegría y emoción de verlo de nuevo.

\- ¡Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE MÍ! Agregó otra voz.

\- ¡SEIYA! Gritó Saori y las niñas al ver al Caballero de Pegaso, mientras que entraba en escena.

\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUIÉN SEAS, PERO NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TOQUES A SAORI! Le dijo el castaño, quien atacó de una patada a Syd, lanzandolo al suelo.

* * *

Syd fue derribado y cayó al suelo.

\- Andrómeda, por desgracia no puedo usar mi armadura de Pegaso de nuevo. Dijo Seiya, mientras que Kiki se les dirigía con la mirada.

\- Ah, estos son los que restableció el Señor Mu en Jamil, ¿no es cierto, amigos Caballeros del Zodiaco?. Preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Es verdad, Kiki, no debiste preocuparte por nosotros. Ya estamos bien ahora. Respondió Seiya.

\- ¿Así que ustedes son Caballeros también? -Preguntó Syd, mientras que se reincorporaba-. Muy bien, el Syd de Mizar será su cómplice, verificaré qué tan fuertes son los Caballeros del Santuario, comparados con los Guerreros del Maestro en Asgard. Mencionó Syd, poniéndose de vuelta en combate contra sus enemigos.

\- ¡Andrómeda, yo me encargaré! ¡Estoy listo, Syd, cuando quieras! Le desafió Seiya, mientras que los niños se iban preparando para proteger a Saori y atacar al Caballero enemigo.

\- ¡SEIYA, TEN CUIDADO, ÉL ACABÓ CON ALDEBARAN DE TAURO CON UN SOLO SOPLIDO! Le advirtió Jabu.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acabó con Aldebaran? Se quedó asombrado el castaño.

Syd de Mizar comenzó a prepararse para atacar, las garras suyas crecieron por su poder.

\- ¡Seiya! Exclamó Saori.

Ambos se prepararon para pelear.

\- " _Su Cosmos es horrible, no es el mismo con el que peleamos con los Caballeros Dorados en las 12 Casas"._ Se dijo para sus adentros Shun, sintiendo la presencia del poder enemigo.

\- ¡ESTO ES "SOPLIDO DEL DRAGÓN"! Gritó Syd, mientras que chocaban tanto sus poderes, como los de Seiya.

* * *

El ataque del Caballero de Asgard logró vencer a Seiya, golpeándolo varias.

\- ¡SEIYA! Gritó Shun.

\- _"Es horrible: Ese "Soplido del Dragón" es tan rápido como la misma luz"._ Pensó Seiya en un momento de desesperación.

Lanzado fuera del combate, Seiya aterrizó en los jardines de flores de Saori.

\- ¡Seiya! Gritó Saori, mientras que corría hacia el Caballero herido con Shun, los niños, Kiki y Tatsumi.

\- ¡Seiya! Le llamó Tatsumi, tratando de volver a ponerlo en sí, pero no respondía.

\- ¡Seiya, Seiya, ¿estás bien?! ¡Esta es una herida hecha por un Soplido de Syd! Gritó y señaló Shun, mientras que la armadura del castaño estaba congelada.

\- Y este es su "Aire Congelador". Mostró Saori el otro ataque.

\- Si no hubiera estado usando mi nueva armadura, mi cuerpo se hubiera desgarrado en mil pedazos. Dijo, debilitado, Seiya.

Él se dirigió con la mirada hacia su rival.

\- ¿Quién es él? Preguntó Seiya.

\- Dice ser un Dios Guerrero de Asgard, pero es un ser malvado. Respondió Kiki.

\- Asgard es una tierra sagrada que protege el Mundo del Norte, los Dioses Guerreros deberían existir solamente en la Mitología del Norte de Europa -Respondió Saori- ¿Por qué vienes aquí? Preguntó ella a Syd.

\- Porque Hilda de Polaris, quien sirve a Odin, Señor de Asgard, finalmente ha surgido para tener el control de este Mundo, en lugar de Athena. Respondió el Caballero del Norte.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?! Preguntaron a su vez Seiya y Bart.

Saori miró fijo a Syd, ¿cómo era posible que Hilda de Polaris tomara una decisión tan terrible? .

\- Nosotros los Dioses Guerreros, al igual que el Gran Oso que sirve a Polaris para proteger a la Señorita Hilda, se puso la Armadura Dorada que había despertado después de unos miles de años de sueño. Nosotros, los Dioses Guerreros destruiremos el Santuario con la Señorita Hilda. Contó el Caballero enemigo.

A pesar de que Seiya y Bart habían resultado heridos por el devastador ataque de Syd, al escuchar las palabras de destrucción y muerte de aquel rival, llenó a los héroes de una fuerza interior para que se reincorporaran.

\- Cuida tus palabras. Le advirtió Seiya.

\- Seiya, esta vez, yo me haré cargo de esto. Le dijo Shun, preparado para atacar al enemigo.

\- Asgard debería proteger al Mundo del Norte, no podes permitirle controlar a todo el Mundo. Alegó el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- ¡VAMOS, DIOS GUERRERO! Le desafío Shun a combatir.

\- ¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN QUIERES TU MERECIDO?! Respondió Syd, yendo contra el peli verde.

\- ¡Vamos, Caballero de Asgard, ven y pelea como los valientes! Le desafió Bart, listo para atacar a Syd.

* * *

A su vez, desde el lado opuesto de la mansión, el enemigo mortal de Bart Simpson, Bob Patiño, movido siempre por sus deseos de venganza, había finalmente encontrado a su némesis, se preparó con todo orden, portando una espada, pero cuando se lanzó hacia los jardines...

\- ¡MUERE, BART SIMPSON! ¡VENDETTA! Gritó el ex-compañero de Krusty El Payaso, se topó con una escena bastante llamativa: Los dos ataques de Shun y Syd colisionaron, la "Cadena de Andrómeda" se congeló, pero...

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! -Preguntó Syd, viendo como su ataque era destruido por las cadenas del peli verde-Mi poder de ataque fue bloqueado -Se sorprende- Así que esta es la Cadena Nubular de Andrómeda -Después de su asombro, se dirigió hacia Shun- ¡Escucha, Andrómeda, aunque tu cadena tenga defensas tan fuertes como el acero, ¿también sirve para el ataque? -Le dirigió su pregunta hacia el joven, mostrando una sonrisa malvada- Especialmente en aquellos bosques. Le mostró el lugar para su próximo duelo.

\- _"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos?"_ Se preguntó Bob, cuando fue descubierto por Bart y los demás.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! -El criminal escapa- ¡ALTO! Le ordenó Tatsumi, mientras que con Kiki perseguían al fugitivo Patiño.

\- ¡BART, LISA, PROTEJAN A SAORI A TODA COSTA!. Seiya les dio las órdenes a los chicos.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? Le desafió Shun de pelear en los bosques al Caballero Syd.

\- ¿Qué? Es interesante, vamos, Andrómeda. Respondió el de la armadura negra y ambos comenzaron a combatir en los bosques.

Con la rápida agilidad de su oponente, Shun se preparó para atacar.

\- ¡"Ondas de Relámpagos"! Invocó su ataque y lo lanzó, las cadenas se engancharon en los árboles.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Se preguntó Syd al ver las cadenas penetrar dos árboles donde él estaba cerca y logrando evadirlas justo a tiempo.

Logró aterrizar sobre la rama de un roble.

\- Interesante. Le dijo, halagado, a Shun.

\- No puedes desaparecer tu cuerpo, no podrás eludir mi arma, es más, mi cadena puede encontrar a los enemigos que se oculten, hasta el fin del Universo. Le dijo Shun, mientras que sus cadenas buscaban al enemigo.

Syd observó atentamente las cadenas, hasta que una de las dos, marcó su posición.

\- ¡AHORA: "CADENA NEBULAR"! Gritó Shun y el ataque destruyó la rama donde se ocultaba Syd, quien se elevó hacia los Cielos.

\- ¡TORPE, ESTA ES LA PRIMERA LECCIÓN EN COMBATE: NO DEBES ATACAR CON RUMBO AL SOL, AHORA, TOMA ESTO: "GARRA DE TIGRE VIKINGO"! El Caballero se lanzó en picada contra el Caballero de cabellos verdes, con su ataque preparado.

El ataque dio en Shun.

\- Ahora, te asestaré el golpe final para partirte en dos. Dijo el rival, mientras que Shun yacía en el suelo.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, aparecieron Ikki de Fénix y su alumno, Nelson Muntz, quien ayudó al hermano mayor de Shun a rescatarlo, justo cuando Syd atacaba con su ventisca.

\- ¡¿QUIÉNES SON?! Les preguntó su oponente a ellos, mientras que Ikki ponía a Shun fuera de la zona de combate.

\- Soy Ikki, el Ave Fénix. Le respondió a su pregunta.

\- Y yo soy Nelson, Aprendiz de Ikki de Fénix. Se presentó el joven.

Una vez más, Syd de Mizar se preparó para pelear.

\- Yo voy a pelear contigo, en lugar de mi hermano, Shun. Le dijo el peli azul.

\- Hermano. Dijo Shun, debilitado tras la lucha.

\- ¡ESPEREN, IKKI, NELSON! ¡YO LO VENCERÉ! Mencionó Seiya, entrando en el lugar.

\- Seiya. Dijo el Caballero de Fénix con su aprendiz.

\- No quiero que piense que me venció con un golpe. Respondió el joven, mientras que se ponía en pie de guerra contra Syd.

\- Esta vez recibirás más que un golpe. Le amenazó el Caballero de Asgard y Seiya se preparó para atacar.

\- ¡Y tú recibirás mi...¡"METEORO DE PEGASO"! Atacó el Caballero al enemigo.

\- ¿Quieres decir que este golpe tan lento es tu "Meteoro"? Preguntó Syd, mientras que Seiya aumentaba el ataque.

El golpe de Seiya contra el enemigo aumentó más y ya no pudo resistir al ataque.

Syd fue finalmente derrotado por el "Meteoro de Pegaso" de Seiya, quien arrojó al Caballero de Asgard al suelo, completamente vencido y debilitado.

\- Excelente, Pegaso, eres el primer hombre que me ha lastimado, pero tu "Meteoro" es tan lento que solo hirió mi piel, en cambio, mi "Garra de Tigre", que es mucho es más veloz que tu "Meteoro", también te hirió por si no te has dado cuenta. Le felicitó su rival.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Cuándo me golpeó?! Se preguntó Seiya y su armadura comenzó a resquebrajarse.

Syd se reincorporó.

\- Esta vez no será una sola herida, por el honor de los Dioses Guerreros, te arrancaré la cabeza con toda mi potencia. Iba a cumplir el oponente su cometido.

\- No creo que sea tan fácil como tu piensas. Estoy listo. Se preparó Seiya para enfrentarlo.

Cuando ambos iban a luchar, alguien intervino.

\- Aguarda, Seiya -Le pidió Saori- Si los dos continúan peleando, ninguno de los dos estará a salvo- Advirtió la chica y Syd dirigió su mirada hacia ella- Los dos son tan fuertes. Dio su palabra.

\- Pero, Saori... Dijo el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Seiya, Saori tiene razón. Respondió una voz familiar y Seiya se alegró al ver al Caballero Shiryu de Dragón.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? Preguntó Syd serio.

\- Soy el Dragón Shiryu. Se presentó el oriental.

\- Soy Cisne Hyoga. -Se presentó, a su vez, el ruso de cabellos rubios-. Hemos visto el Mundo solamente una vez, Caballero, no debemos desperdiciar nuestras vidas por futuras batallas. Dirigió sus palabras hacia el rival.

Con todos reunidos, Syd tuvo que tomar una decisión.

\- De acuerdo, tengo que admitir que sobre-estime a los Caballeros, ahora comprendo, que debo destruirlos a ustedes, para quitarle la vida a Athena, sin embargo...Pronto vendrá el día, en el que nosotros, los Dioses Guerreros, con la ayuda de Hilda de Polaris, derrotaremos a los Caballeros de Athena. -Saori estaba bastante preocupada al respecto, ante las palabras de Syd de Mizar-. Serán derrotados fácilmente. Pronunció el rival su futura premonición.

\- ¡No soy cobarde! Gritó Seiya y con Bart iban a atacarlo, pero los detuvieron Hyoga y Nelson.

\- Calma, Seiya. Le pidió el rubio y ante la risa malvada de Syd de Mizar, éste desapareció en el acto.

* * *

La preocupación de Saori ante lo que podría venir la mantenía bastante atenta todo el tiempo. Al llegar la noche, los niños junto con el Director Skinner, Jimbo y un invitado más, Bob Patiño, quien fue capturado por Tatsumi y Kiki, éste fue encerrado en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, mientras que Martin se recuperaba del casi mortal ataque del Caballero de Mizar.

\- ¿Quién habrá sido ese sujeto? Preguntó Milhouse.

\- No lo sé, pero podía sentir un cosmos muy fuerte dentro de él. Agregó Todd Flanders.

Pronto, ingresó Saori en la sala.

\- Acaban de llegar sanos y salvos después de tantas penalidades y ahora... Contó ella, cuando Shun tenía una pregunta.

\- ¿Quién es Hilda de Polaris? ¿Y quién era ese Dios Guerrero? Quiso saber.

\- Sí, ¿cómo pudo vencer tan fácilmente a Aldebaran de Tauro y a Martin? Desearon saber Bart y Milhouse.

Saori les dirigió la mirada.

\- Hasta donde estoy enterada, Hilda de Asgard ama la paz y la tranquilidad de este Mundo -Les respondió a sus preguntas-.

\- ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto? Quiso saber Seiya.

\- Algo muy terrible debe haber sucedido en Asgard. Respondió Saori a la pregunta del Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Muy bien, iré a verificar qué esta pasando en Asgard. Dijo Hyoga.

\- Y yo iré a "Cinco Picos" a ver al Gran Maestro, él debe de lo que está pasando, Saori. Agregó Shiryu.

Saori volvió a mirar hacia afuera.

\- Todo el Mal debe haber desaparecido de este Mundo, pero presiento algo siniestro. Temió la chica, mientras que en el Cielo Nocturno, brillaba amenazadora, la Estrella de Polaris.

* * *

\- Será mejor que veas quién es ese sujeto que capturaron Tatsumi y Kiki en los jardines, Bart, dice que te conoce. Le aconsejó Saori al joven.

\- Sí, lo conozco y desde hace mucho tiempo. Respondió el joven, mientras que se dirigía hacia la habitación donde Patiño estaba alojado.

* * *

 **Y ante la amenaza de Asgard, tenemos a Bob Patiño :D, una promesa que le había jurado hacer a Shadowkitty Moon1999 de incluir a Bob Patiño y a Jimbo Jones, aquí se cumplió y prepárense, porque vendrán los entrenamientos y hasta incluso ponga a Skinner en esta nueva saga.**

 **Saludos para Shadowkitty Moon1999, como también a mi amiga y seguidora de la primera saga de este crossover (igual que a los demás agradezco y mucho :D) aletuki01 y Princess andrmeda. Cuídense, dejen reviews y así actualizaré esta historia.**

 **Además, después haré con las Sagas de Poseidon y Hades :D. Incluso con The Lost Canvas, así que no vayan a perdérselos.**

 **Saludos de MontanaHatsune92 y que tengan un buen Domingo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Después del fallido ataque de Syd Mizar, habían preguntas que no tenían una respuesta clara, Saori temía de que una nueva Guerra Santa se hubiera desatado, pero sus temores se hicieron realidad, cuando en el Cielo de la noche vio brillar la Estrella de Polaris, en un terrible color rojo, indicando que el mal había llegado hacia Asgard.

\- Será mejor que ustedes se queden aquí, niños. Les pidió Saori, quien iría allí, a las regiones heladas de los Dioses del Norte, para hablar con Hilda de Polaris y así llegar a una solución.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si nosotros pudimos con la rebelión de Saga de Géminis, podremos luchar y vencer a los de Asgard. Dijo Bart, quien no quería permanecer allí y sin hacer nada, mientras que el Mundo corría peligro otra vez.

Saori se inclinó y puso sus manos sobre el hombro del chico.

\- Ustedes junto con mis Caballeros hicieron una gran deber ese día, pero ahora, esta es una amenaza peor. Deben permanecer aquí, además, los Dioses de Asgard no están a su nivel. Respondió ella con un tono de preocupación, mientras que iba dejando la sala.

\- Pero, Señorita Kido...Iba a decir Bart su pregunta, pero fue tarde, ella salió de la sala, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban sus Caballeros.

* * *

Por su parte, en la sala occidental, allí se encontraba maniatado Bob Patiño, el responsable de intentar matar a Bart Simpson, en un nuevo intento fallido, el cual lo había puesto en una zona de total peligro.

\- ¿Qué haremos con ese sujeto? Quiso saber Shiryu.

\- Será mejor tenerlo ahí, detenido, hasta que hable. Sugirió Shun.

\- Buena idea. Le felicitó Shiryu al hermano de Ikki.

* * *

Justo en ese momento, ingresó Bart a la sala.

\- Bart, ¿conoces a este sujeto? Le preguntó Shun.

\- Por supuesto, él es Bob Patiño, responsable de varios intentos de querer matarme, todo porque hace mucho tiempo, descubrí que él había culpado injustamente a mi héroe de la televisión, Krusty El Payaso, acusándolo de un robo que no cometió. Desde entonces ha intentado matarme, quiso asesinar a mi tía, se postuló para Alcalde de Springfield, donde hizo fraude electoral y hasta intentó destruir a la ciudad con una bomba nuclear. Respondió a la pregunta del peli verde, el chico de EEUU.

\- Veo que por donde voy, tú ya me has atrapado, ¿no es así, Bart? Le preguntó Bob Patiño, el cual le lanzó una amenaza con el rostro.

\- Dí todo lo que quieras, pero tú vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho. Advirtió Bart.

\- Vamos, ni siquiera quería matarte, es más, yo mismo arrojé la espada que tenía en mis manos contra ese sujeto de armadura negra. Alegó en su defensa Bob.

\- Espera, ¿Qué has dicho? Quiso saber Hyoga.

\- ¿Qué son sordos? ¡Yo le salvé la vida a mi Némesis! ¡Sí! Fui yo. Respondió, quien tras hacer un movimiento brusco, cayó de la silla, atado.

\- Si lo salvaste, ¿por qué no trataste de huir? ¿Sabes a lo que te enfrentaste? Le preguntó en forma de interrogatorio Shun.

\- No tuve tiempo, ese sujeto casi se me lanzaba a la carrera, traté de saltar la reja de hierro, pero fui descubierto por el Señor Tatsumi. Respondió a la pregunta de Shun, Bob Patiño, el cual se reincorporó de nuevo.

\- No le tengo confianza. Se negó Bart en confiar en su enemigo.

\- Vamos, Bart, no tengo ahora motivos para matarte, se lo que está pasando, no soy estúpido. Le dijo el pelirrojo, tratando de obtener la confianza del joven.

El chico se quedó pensativo un buen rato.

\- Enseguida vuelvo. Respondió el chico y dejó a Bob en la habitación, esperando la decisión que el muchacho iba a tomar al respecto.

\- _"¿Qué estará tramando? Dios, tendría que haber esperado en Springfield"_ Se lamentó para sus adentros el delincuente, mientras que aguardaba la vuelta de Bart, el cual tenía que ver cómo estaba Martin, quien había sido herido durante el ataque sorpresa de Syd de Mizar.

* * *

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué dijo Bob? Preguntó Milhouse.

\- Vino a buscarme, pero que al final, me protegió del ataque de Syd de Mizar, igualmente, no confío en él. Respondió el chico.

\- Ya veo, oye, por cierto, Martin por fin ha despertado. Le informó Milhouse del chico intelectual.

\- Vayamos a verlo. Sugirió Allison, mientras que entraban en la sala, donde en el sofá, tenían a Martin recostado.

El muchacho estaba totalmente pálido, mientras que trataban de volver a subir su temperatura corporal a un nivel normal.

\- Que frío, frío, ¡No! ¡Maestro, Maestro Aldebaran, lo siento, he fracasado! Decía aún aterrorizado por el ataque relámpago que habían sufrido.

\- Tranquilo, ya estás a salvo, tranquilo, mírame, Martin, mírame. Le pedía Sherri con Terri para que lo miraran.

\- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estoy? Se preguntó.

\- Estás de vuelta en la Mansión Kido, sufrieron Aldebaran de Tauro y tú el ataque de un Caballero de Asgard. Intentó asesinar a Saori, pero gracias a Seiya y los demás, pudieron detener el atentado. Le contó Nelson.

\- ¿Y el Maestro Aldebaran? Preguntó Martin, mientras que trataba de reincorporarse.

\- Él está bien, Mu y Kiki lo han curado del ataque, pero, parece que estamos envueltos en otra Guerra Santa. Respondió Bart, eso dejó helado a todos los presentes.

\- ¿Otra Guerra Santa? ¡¿Contra Asgard?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué les hemos hecho?! Quiso saber Martin.

\- Esa es la misma pregunta que nos estamos haciendo entre todos. Respondió Lisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera de la Mansión, Saori iba escoltada por su Mayordomo Tatsumi y justo apareció Seiya.

\- Hyoga está en camino hacia Asgard. Le contó el castaño.

Ella no respondió.

\- Saori, ¿estás bien? ¿Pasa algo? Preguntó con un tono de preocupación su Caballero.

\- No es nada, Seiya, no te preocupes. Le respondió con una mentira blanca la chica.

\- Está bien, aún tenemos a ese sujeto llamado Bob Patiño en el salón, lo mantendremos allí hasta que se solucione este incidente. Agregó el Caballero de Pegaso, pero la chica se limitó a responder.

\- Será mejor entrenarlo, Seiya, lo mismo al Director Skinner y a ese chico llamado Jimbo Jones, de inmediato. Ordenó ella.

\- ¿Está segura, Señorita Saori? Preguntó con una gran sorpresa su Mayordomo.

\- Estoy completamente segura, vamos. Pidió ella de que se cumplieran las ordenes.

Seiya respondió a las órdenes de Saori y comenzó por dirigirse de vuelta hacia la mansión, debía comunicar las nuevas medidas tomadas por la Diosa de cabellos lilas, mientras tanto, Hyoga había llegado a Asgard, debía buscar la fuente de todo lo relacionado con el intento de asesinato contra Saori en los jardines.

Pero de algo que se sabía, era una nueva Guerra Santa había estallado y su lugar de combate era Asgard, en el Norte del Mundo, la tierra de los Dioses Nórdicos.

Solo el tiempo iba a decir quién saldría victorioso.

* * *

 **¿Cómo serán los entrenamientos para los nuevos Soldados del Santuario? ¿Qué pasará con Hyoga y los Caballeros cuando lleguen los demás a Asgard? Todo esto y más podrán saberlo en el próximo capítulo :D.**

 **Dejen reviews y comenten :3. Saludos para aletuki01, quien ha vuelto al Fanfiction y muy buenos capítulo del crossover "La Princesa y el Cisne", crossover de Saint Seiya-Frozen :3. Saludos también para Mailmon, Guest, Shadowkitty Moon1999 y Princess andrmeda.**

 **Y por cierto:**

 **¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2016!**

 **Que la pasen bien y que tengan un buen comienzo de año para todos.**

 **MontanaHatsune92.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Aquella señal del inicio de una nueva Guerra Santa inquietaba a todos, ¿Por qué Asgard se sublevaría contra el Santuario? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado por la mente de Hilda de Polaris con tomar esa decisión tan terrible? Parecía que un agente enemigo había corrompido su mente, llevándola a ese deseo de dominar todo el Mundo.

Por su parte, Bob Patiño fue liberado de sus ataduras, mientras que Seiya y Hyoga lo tenían bajo vigilancia, no tenían confianza en aquel extranjero, no era un Soldado del Santuario, era un enemigo, él debía largarse, pero Athena tenía planes con él, lo mismo con Jimbo y el Director Skinner, pero cuáles serían, eso era un secreto, no podía ser divulgado ante nadie en el lugar.

\- No sé quién era ese sujeto, pero nos atacó al Maestro Aldebaran y a mí en la Casa de Tauro, fue como una especie de ráfaga helada, congeló todo el lugar. Dijo Martin, quien se recuperaba de sus heridas sufridas tras el ataque del Caballero Syd de Mizar.

\- Tranquilo, amigo, estamos contigo, el Maestro Aldebaran de Tauro y tú tienen suerte de haber sobrevivido, casi los liquidaba. Le calmó Shiryu, mientras que Martin se iba recuperando de a poco del ataque.

Por otra parte, Saori se dirigió hacia la habitación donde Patiño estaba recluido junto con Jimbo y Skinner.

\- Oh, al fin, me voy a poder ir. Dijo fastidiado el criminal.

\- De hecho, ustedes tres, Caballeros, han sido designados para cumplir una serie de entrenamientos en el Santuario: A partir de ahora, ustedes serán Caballeros del Santuario de la Diosa Athena. Les comunicó la chica, cosa que los dejó a los tres con la boca abierta.

\- Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Preguntó Jimbo.

\- Agradézcanle al destino, éste los trajo hacia aquí. Respondió la chica, mientras que se reía.

\- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? Preguntó Skinner.

\- Nada, no se preocupe, Señor Director. Le respondió Saori, mientras que se retiraba de la sala.

Los tres quedaron a solas en aquella habitación.

\- Vaya, Soldados del Santuario, esto no se ve todos los días. Alegó Jimbo asombrado.

\- Usted lo ha dicho, Señor Jones. Respondió Skinner, pero a Bob Patiño le dejaba más que sorprendido, esperaba ser entrenado en esos momentos para así poder luchar contra aquellos Caballeros del Norte que habían intentado asesinar a su Némesis.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Bart se encontraba esperando el momento para partir hacia Asgard con sus compañeros, aún había que ir allí y solucionar el problema que se había presentado en aquella región tan alejada del Mundo.

\- Lo que dijo ese Caballero. Dijo Lisa preocupada.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Preguntó Allison.

\- Hablaba de una batalla final en Asgard. Nosotros debemos ir. Sentenció la hermana menor de Bart.

Al escuchar eso, todos supieron de lo que tenían que hacer: Debían ir a Asgard y prepararse para la batalla.

* * *

Hyoga, por su parte, había llegado a Asgard, donde intentaba averiguar el motivo del ataque de uno de los Dioses Guerreros contra Saori, pero cuando llegó al Palacio, varias lanzas apuntaron contra su cuerpo, al darse vuelta, se vio rodeado de los Guardias, quienes lo llevaron hacia las prisiones, en donde el Caballero del Cisne fue encadenado y dejado allí.

Pasaron los minutos, hasta que de golpe, al alzar la vista, cuando había escuchado que la puerta de la celda se abría, Hyoga se vio cara a cara con un hombre gigante y de largos cabellos blancos, el cual, con su fuerza física, le brindó muchos golpes al cuerpo del rubio y también a la cara, haciéndole sangrar y llevarlo a perder la conciencia.

Volvieron a correr el reloj, hasta que de golpe, la puerta volvió a abrirse, Hyoga, aún con el dolor por los golpes que había recibido, no pudo ver quién era el siguiente en ingresar en la prisión.

Pensando que volvían a torturarlo, se preparó para volver a soportar el dolor físico, pero, no sucedió, unos pasos fueron acercándose hacia él y al detenerse, se inclinó para verlo: Estaba herido y sangraba por los golpes recibidos por aquel misterioso gigante de cabellos blancos.

\- No te rindas. Le animó una voz femenina, eso sacó a Hyoga de su interior y la miró: Era una bella joven de cabellos ondulados y rubio, que caía por sus hombros y espalda. Sus ojos eran de color turquesa y de tez pálida era su piel, sus labios estaban pintados de un color rosa. Portaba en su cabeza un protector con unas orejeras color fucsia y su traje era blanco con bordes celestes en la parte superior del pecho.

Hyoga la observó.

\- ¿Estás despierto? Le preguntó aquella joven.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? Quiso saber el rubio, mientras que la chica le sacaba las cadenas que lo tenían prisionero y caía al suelo.

\- Mi nombre es Fraye, hermana de la Señorita Hilda de Polaris, quien es la Gobernante de Asgard. Le contó ella sobre su nombre.

\- Fraye. Dijo Hyoga, pero su cuerpo no pudo reincorporarse por el dolor.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No eres tú uno de los Caballeros de la Princesa Athena? Le preguntó la rubia, apoyando sus manos en los hombros del Caballero de Athena.

Pronto, el Caballero empezó a recuperarse de sus heridas, mientras que se reincorporaba, ante la mirada de Fraye.

\- Eso creí. Dijo la chica y Hyoga se reincorporó.

\- Fraye, yo soy el Caballero Signus del Cisne, Hyoga. Se presentó ante ella el muchacho de cabellos rubios, pero la chica tenía en su rostro una mirada de desesperación.

\- Por favor, salva a Asgard, los Caballeros de Athena son los únicos que pueden realizar esa empresa. Le pidió ayuda para salvar a su Patria.

\- Lo entiendo. Finalizó Hyoga y entonces, escapando de la prisión, ambos terminaron a las afueras del Palacio, gracias a los poderes del Caballero.

* * *

Ya afuera, Hyoga invocó su armadura de Cisne, pero después de haber terminado, hubo un inconveniente.

\- ¡LO ENCONTRÉ! Gritó uno del los Guardias de Asgard, quien alertó a sus compañeros, el rubio y Fraye escaparon.

\- ¡Está de este lado, esperen! Pidió otro de los mismos.

* * *

Mientras que escapaban de los Guardias, en el Palacio, Hilda de Polaris se encontraba muy seria, sus Caballeros estaban arrodillados en silencio ante su líder. Luego de eso, se dirigió hacia uno de sus hombres.

\- ¡¿Aún no han encontrado a Fraye?! Preguntó furiosa.

\- Estamos en el proceso de buscarla. Le dijo uno de los hombres.

\- Señorita Hilda, así lo haremos. Le dio su palabra otro de sus Soldados.

\- ¿Por qué habrías de molestarte para ir a buscar a mi hermana? Preguntó ella, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el Caballeros Siegfried.

\- Tal vez esté con un hombre, podría ser un Caballero del Santuario. Respondió el peli gris.

\- No creo que sea tan torpe, je -Dijo Hilda, mientras que se sentaba en el trono- _"Fraye, ¿Qué pasa contigo?"_ Se oyó su voz interior, preocupada por su hermana y dirigió su mirada hacia el Anillo de los Nibelungos, el cual emitió un pequeño brillo de luz.

* * *

Lejos del Palacio, Hyoga y Fraye llegaron hacia la costa, pero al llegar allí, el rubio vio uno de los grandes témpanos despedazarse y caer al océano, acto que repitieron los demás, en perfecta sincronía.

\- Oh Odín, por favor, concédenos tiempo. Rezó Fraye y del Cielo, unos rayos del Sol penetraron las nubes, llevando el pedido de la rubia.

\- Allí es donde está Athena. Le dijo Hyoga, los ojos de Fraye se abrieron ante la sorpresa de ver a la Diosa del Santuario aparecer, enviando los rayos de energía que emanaba su Cetro de Poder.

\- _"Es verdad, este Cosmos está lleno de calor y amor. Tiene otra clase de espacio, el Cosmos de mi hermana Hilda no lo tiene. Hasta el mismo Sol la sigue, ella es la verdadera Athena del Santuario, quien gobierna sobre las Tierras Sagradas de todo el Mundo. Estoy segura de que ella nos ayudará"_ Pensó Fraye, mientras que sentía el Cosmos de Saori irradiar por el lugar helado.

\- Así que tú eres la Princesa Fraye. Le dijo Athena.

\- Sí. Respondió la rubia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, hacia el Palacio de Hilda, avanzaba uno de sus Soldados.

* * *

\- Mi hermana Hilda ha cambiado completamente desde hace algunos días -Le contó Fraye a Saori.

\- ¿Cómo ha cambiado? Preguntó Saori.

\- Parece como si el Demonio estuviera dentro de ella. Respondió la hermana de Hilda y un rayo impactó sobre la estatua de Odín, los témpanos se siguieron destruyendo y caían al océano, Saori dirigió su mirada hacia el Palacio.

\- Fraye, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que se derrita el hielo del Polo Norte? Preguntó la Diosa.

\- Temo que no lo sé con seguridad, pero es algo alarmante, no debe tardar mucho. Respondió con dudas la chica.

Y Saori no había venido sola, había traído con ella a sus Caballeros, Kiki y a los chicos de Springfield.

\- Por favor, no creo que tengamos tiempo para fabricar un arca como la que tenía Noé. Remarcó Seiya de Pegaso.

\- Por supuesto que no, a menos de que alguien haga cambiar a mi hermana, el Mundo será destruido. Temió lo peor Fraye.

\- Lo comprendo, iré a ver a la Señorita Hilda. Por favor, muéstrame el camino. Le pidió Saori.

\- Cuánto te lo agradezco. Le agradeció la Princesa de Asgard a la Diosa.

Bart estaba bastante silencioso, había algo raro que incomodaba al ambiente: Sus peores temores se hicieron realidad cuando sintieron un Cosmos muy fuerte y una risa que provenía desde lo alto de las montañas.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA JAJAJA! Se escuchó aquella risa malvada.

\- Es mi hermana Hilda. Dijo Fraye y ante ellos, se encontraba Hilda de Polaris, subida a un bello caballo blanco y de ojos escarlata.

\- ¡Fraye! ¡¿Por qué no me sigues?! ¡Soy tu hermana, Hilda de Polaris! Le preguntó ella, furiosa por la fuga de su hermana de sangre.

\- No, eso es imposible, no lo puedo creer, tú no eres mi hermana: Mi hermana es noble y gentil. Se negó la chica.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Así? Entonces ya no eres mi hermana: ¡Eres una traidora de Asgard! Sentenció Hilda a su hermana con ese título, mientras que aparecían sus Caballeros.

\- ¡Oiga, usted! ¡¿Cómo puede tratar así alguien de su propia sangre?! Le señaló Lisa, protegiendo a Fraye.

Hilda dirigió su mirada hacia aquella joven extranjera.

\- Tú no eres de aquí, pequeña, este no es tu destino: ¡Vete de aquí junto con la traidora de mi hermana! Respondió, sin importarle los dichos de la chica de EEUU, Hilda de Polaris.

\- Lisa, creo que no es momento de meterse a discutir sobre asuntos de familia. Le dijo Milhouse, preocupado.

\- Tu amigo tiene razón, esta no es tu pelea, niña. Escuchó Hilda las palabras nerviosas del amigo de Bart.

\- ¡A mi hermana y a mi mejor amigo nadie les habla de ese modo, Señorita! Le advirtió Bart, siendo cortés con la Gobernante de Asgard.

Un rayo volvió a caer sobre la Estatua de Odín.

\- ¿Qué está tratando de hacer? Se preguntó Hilda, sonriendo, al ver a Saori caminar pendiente abajo.

\- ¡Saori, espera! Pidió Seiya de que se detuviera y se dirigía hacia ella con los demás Caballeros.

Pero al bajar por las escaleras, el Cosmos de la joven comenzó a destruir aquellas escaleras de piedra y ella continuó bajando, los fragmentos de la escalera caían al agua, mientras que ella seguía bajando hacia el final de la misma.

Pronto, ella quedó aislada en una especie de "isla".

\- Hilda, en tu nombre y en el de tu pueblo, rezaré para que el hielo no siga derritiéndose. Dijo firme la Diosa.

Pero la Gobernante de Asgard se burló de ella.

\- ¡Jajaja, torpe, Athena, no creo que puedas resistir ni mediodía a mi poder! Se burló ella de la joven.

\- ¿Mediodía? Preguntó Seiya.

\- ¡Porque tendrás que pagar por hacerlo: Bueno, estoy segura de que esta noche, veremos a Athena ha muerto, jajaja! Sentenció Hilda.

\- ¡Saori! Gritó Seiya, preocupado por ella.

\- Seiya, no podemos ser derrotados: La Paz de la Humanidad está en peligro y todo dependerá de nosotros. Creo en ustedes, Caballeros del Zodiaco, que libraron batallas en las 12 Casas y finalmente triunfaron. Dio ella su apoyo y confianza de que iban a poder triunfar.

Acto seguido, Saori invocó su Cosmos y éste la rodeó, formando todo un campo dorado, ante la mirada de sus Caballeros y de Asgard.

\- ¡Qué inocentes! Manifestó Hilda y en ese momento, el Caballero Thor Phecda preparó una de sus Martillos.

\- ¡POR EL PODER DE THOREN! Gritó el gigante y lanzó el hacha, cuyo blanco era Saori.

Los Caballeros, Kiki y Fraye reaccionaron, mientras que el pequeño joven salvaba la vida de la hermana de Hilda, el arma siguió su camino hacia la Diosa.

\- ¡CADENA NEBULAR! Invocó Shun su ataque, pero fue en vano.

Pero hubo un milagro, casi al impactar sobre Saori, el Martillo se detuvo y volvió hacia su dueño.

\- ¡Malditos, mi Martillo Secreto no dio resultado! ¡Mereces ser llamada Athena! Les dijo el Caballero de Phecda.

\- _"Seiya, cuento contigo y con los Caballeros. No se rindan nunca"_ Les dio Saori su apoyo.

\- Debemos quitarle del dedo a Hilda antes del Anochecer -Dijo Seiya- ¡¿Han entendido Shun, Hyoga, niños?! Les preguntó Seiya.

\- ¡SI! Respondieron todos ellos.

\- Kiki, quiero que protejas a Fraye hasta que lleguen Shiryu y los demás. Le pidió el Caballero de Pegaso al pelirrojo.

\- Humm, seguro, Seiya, buena suerte. Les deseó el joven.

\- De acuerdo -Finalizó Seiya- ¡VAMOS! Ordenó, mientras que se ponían en marcha.

* * *

Comenzaron a subir por las escaleras hacia el Palacio.

\- ¡Genial, ya quiero estrenar mis nuevos golpes! Dijo emocionado Tood Flanders.

\- No estés tan confiado, estos son peores. Alegó Bart.

Y cuando estaban subiendo, el grupo de Caballeros de Hilda de Polaris apareció para cerrarles el paso.

\- ¡UN MOMENTO! -Se escuchó la voz de Hilda y sus Caballeros observaron hacia arriba de la cima- No te molestes, tonto. Ahí está la única mujer que va a arriesgar su vida. Y ahí están ellos, que arriesgan su vida por esa mujer. Señaló ella a Saori, burlándose de su decisión y a los Caballeros subiendo por las escaleras de piedra.

\- Señorita Hilda, por favor, permítame que yo me encargue. Le pidió Thor de Phecda para detenerlos.

\- No te apresures, Thor: Los dejaremos sufrir, antes de enviarlos al Infierno de inmediato. Ja, será algo muy interesante de observar. Le dijo Hilda, mientras que se retiraba con su caballo.

\- Sí. Respondió serio el Caballero y el resto de los mismos se retiró.

* * *

\- Shiryu aún sigue en Cinco Picos. Dijo Hyoga.

\- Así es, Ikki y Nelson también iban a otra parte. Respondió Seiya a lo dicho por el rubio.

\- Espero que mi hermano venga pronto. Mencionó Shun.

\- Seguro que sí. Alegó Hyoga.

\- Ellos no son como cualquier otra persona normal. ¡VAMOS! Ordenó Seiya, sabiendo que sus amigos no iban a fallarles.

A su vez, los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard se dirigían hacia el Norte, cruzando por los páramos helados y donde estaba nevando.

\- ¡ESPEREN! Gritó Seiya.

\- _"De los chicos, apenas estamos Lisa, Milhouse, Todd, Rod, Jessica, Martin y Allison. Esperemos que esto no sea una trampa"_ Pidió Bart, mientras que se iban movilizando hacia el objetivo.

Y así fue como comenzó una nueva Guerra Santa, donde los Caballeros debían como misión, destruir el Anillo que poseía a Hilda de Polaris, antes de que Asgard se destruyera y desapareciera para siempre, bajo las heladas aguas del océano.

* * *

 **Capítulo largo :D. Bueno, se viene el primer combate contra los Dioses Guerreros: El Caballero Thor de Phecda contra los Caballeros del Santuario, por su parte, en el capítulo que viene, también veremos los entrenamientos de los nuevos Soldados de Saori Kido. ¿Lograrán avanzar hacia el Palacio? ¿Llegarán Shiryu, Ikki, Nelson y los demás? No se lo vayan a perder :D. Saludos para Shadowkitty Moon1999 y aletuki01 :D.**

 **Feliz Miércoles. Cuídense y que tengan un buen día.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Mientras tanto, en Grecia, los nuevos Soldados del Santuario estaban siendo entrenados por los Caballeros Dorados, para que así pudieran ir a Asgard y enfrentar a los Dioses Guerreros, el peligro era que estos no eran para nada fáciles de vencer y que el peligro de que el Polo Norte desaparecía, se hacía cada vez más grande e inminente la amenaza.

\- Bienvenidos a los entrenamientos, Señores. Para empezar, aquí experimentarán el dolor máximo que jamás hallan probado en su vida. Les dijo Mu de Aries.

\- ¿Qué clase de dolor vamos a sentir, Señor? Preguntó Jimbo.

\- Esa pregunta pronto la averiguará por sí solo, joven Jones. Ahora, empecemos a entrenar, no tenemos todo el día, la vida de Saori está en peligro. Respondió el peli violeta y comenzaron a entrenar muy duro.

* * *

Volviendo a Asgard, avanzaron los Caballeros en medio de la nevada que caía sobre los páramos helados y desiertos, un viento frío que cortaba los labios y congelaba los huesos, pero ellos no le dieron importancia, ahora ellos debían destruir ese Anillo maldito que tenía bajo su control a Hilda de Polaris.

\- Ya no hay más escalones hacia arriba, Seiya. Observó Hyoga.

En ese momento, las Cadenas de Andrómeda de Shun detectaron que el peligro se acercaba hacia ellos, apuntando hacia el Norte: Allí estaban presentes dos torbellinos de vientos fríos que giraban como tornados.

\- ¿Qué será eso? ¿Un tornado? Se quedó asombrado Seiya.

\- No, no lo es. Mira. Negó Hyoga lo dijo su amigo y del suelo nevado pudo apreciarse la aparición de dos martillos, los cuales fueron en dirección hacia ellos, pero lograron esquivarlos, no sin antes destruir dos partes de los riscos que estaban a ambos lados, luego, esas armas volvieron a las manos de su dueño.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? Preguntó Seiya al misterioso dueño de aquellos martillos.

\- Soy Thor de Phecda Gamma. Respondió a la pregunta del Caballero de cabellos castaños y se presentó uno de los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, luciendo su armadura negra.

El viento volvió a soplar y Thor dirigió una sonrisa malvada hacia los presentes.

\- Jejeje, sabía que ustedes vendrían. Lo siento, pero no les puedo dejar pasar. No pueden acercarse a Hilda, ni siquiera por un momento. Les negó el paso el gigante de negro, mientras que el viento movía sus cabellos y Hyoga con Allison se prepararon para enfrentarlo.

\- ¡Cállate! Le gritó el rubio.

\- Con este Martillo Mágico les cortaré la cabeza. Finalizó Thor, mientras que levantaba su arma y se preparaba para cumplir con su objetivo.

\- ¡NO CREO QUE PUEDAS! ¡"CADENA DE ANDRÓMEDA"! Intervino Shun y utilizó sus Cadenas de Andrómeda, las cuales se aferraron al Martillo del rival.

\- ¡"POLVO DE DIAMANTES"! Invocaron Hyoga y Allison su ataque, inmovilizando al Caballero de Phecda.

\- ¡Ahora ataquemos juntos! Ordenó Seiya, mientras que iban al asalto.

Pero:

\- Así que este es el raquítico aire congelado que adquiriste en Siberia después de un duro entrenamiento -Dijo Thor, dirigiéndose hacia Hyoga-.

\- ¿Qué? Se quedó asombrado el rubio al ver que el enemigo no había sido congelado y aún seguía moviéndose.

\- No te servirá, nosotros somos Guerreros de Asgard en el Extremo Norte del Mundo. Solo han congelado una capa delgada de mi poderosa piel. Les dijo Thor, mientras que se destruía el hielo que lo cubría y una luz blanca envolvió al lugar.

Acto seguido, se sacó de encima las Cadenas de Shun, mandándolo a volar.

\- ¡Shun! Gritó Seiya al ver a su amigo atacado y cayendo en el suelo nevado.

\- ¡Shun, ¿estás bien?! Le preguntó Hyoga.

\- Sí, estoy bien. Respondió el hermano menor de Ikki.

\- No debemos perder tiempo aquí, el Palacio Waruhara aún está muy lejos y uno de nosotros tiene que llegar allá cuanto antes -Dijo Seiya- Les propongo un trato: Yo me voy a quedar para pelear con Thor, ustedes sigan adelante. Ese fue el plan de Seiya y Shun logró reincorporarse.

\- Seiya. Dijo Shun, al ver la decisión que había tomado su amigo.

\- Les prometo seguirlos, nos veremos en el Palacio Waruhara. ¡Andando! ¡Ahora! Dio las órdenes el Caballero de Pegaso y fueron en dirección hacia el Caballero de negro.

Thor se preparó.

\- ¡Ataquemos todos juntos! Pidió el castaño.

\- ¡Seiya, tienes que seguirnos! Le dijo Hyoga.

\- ¡Seiya, te estaremos esperando! Agregó Shun.

Thor los atacó con sus Martillos, mientras que Seiya utilizó sus "Meteoro de Pegaso", mientras que Shun y Hyoga pasaban, cosa que no le importó a Thor de Phecda, el cual mostró una sonrisa malvada.

\- Lo logré, han conseguido pasar. Dijo Seiya.

\- Jajaja. Río Thor y sus Martillos fueron en dirección hacia donde iban Hyoga y Shun.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasó? Se preguntó Seiya.

El ataque dio en su blanco y dejando inmovilizados a los presentes.

\- ¡HYOGA, SHUN, CHICOS! Gritó Seiya por sus amigos y los Martillos volvieron a las manos de su portador.

\- Ya les dije, ustedes no podrán pasar por aquí. Les volvió a repetir Thor.

\- _"Maldita sabandija, yo también pelearé"_ Dijo Bart, mientras que Seiya reconoció que Thor conocía de antes su plan, el "Meteoro de Pegaso" no había bloqueado a los Martillos, sino de que fueron para Hyoga, Shun y los demás.

El gigante apuntó el Martillo de su mano izquierda hacia Seiya.

\- Esta vez acabaré contigo. Le dijo.

\- ¡NO TAN RÁPIDO, AMIGO! Se escuchó una voz y apareció Bart de Tigre, Estudiante de Seiya.

\- Veo que tú también buscas morir, niño insolente, tu falta de respeto hacia la Señorita Hilda será castigada con tu muerte. Le dijo Thor, mientras que arrojaba sus Martillos hacia Seiya y Bart.

\- ¡Tengo que esquivar esos Martillos! Gritó Seiya, al ver que él era el primer objetivo.

Ambos esquivaron el ataque de Thor y luego, el castaño se preparó para atacar, al igual que el Caballero de Asgard.

\- ¡Esto es para ti, el ataque más poderoso: El Phecda-Hércules Titánico! El ataque de Thor dio contra Seiya y Bart, arrojándolos contra las laderas de los riscos.

* * *

A su vez, en el Palacio, Hilda había vuelto y arrodillada ante ella frente al trono se encontraba otro de los Guerreros de Asgard.

\- Creo que Thor está peleando con los Caballeros, ¿no es así, Siegfried? Quiso saber la peli blanca.

\- Sí y lo único que escuchamos a través del viento congelado de Asgard, son los gritos de los Caballeros. Respondió el Caballero de cabellos rubios.

\- Pobre e ilusa Athena, sus oraciones va a ser inútiles. Se burló Hilda de la Diosa de Grecia.

* * *

Volviendo con Seiya y Bart, Thor se erguía ante ellos, demostrando que nadie podría acabar con él, éste se fue acercando hacia ellos, riéndose y haciendo retroceder a ambos Caballeros.

\- ¿Este tipo es inmortal? Preguntó Bart.

\- Pase lo que pase, no te dejes vencer. Le ordenó Seiya a su estudiante.

\- Sí, Maestro. Respondió el estadounidense.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Thor se preparó para lanzarlos hacia el vacío, pero ambos lo esquivaron, Seiya atacó con el "Meteoro de Pegaso", pero el Caballero de Gamma detuvo el ataque del castaño.

\- Ha detenido mi golpe más fuerte con una sola mano. Se quedó asombrado Seiya.

\- Ahora es mi turno: ¡"Cadenas de la Perdición"! Gritó Bart, pero también fue detenido su ataque.

\- Ese fue tu golpe más poderoso -Le felicitó Thor, tanto a Seiya como a Bart- No es posible, el golpe más fuerte debería ser como esté -Volvió a atacar- ¡"Hércules Titánico"! Atacó Thor contra ambos Caballeros, pero antes de que les diera, ambos fueron salvados por Shiryu de Dragón.

El oriental aterrizó en una pequeña plataforma de hielo, Bart estaba bien, pero Seiya estaba inconsciente.

\- Seiya. Le llamó su amigo y éste reaccionó.

\- Shiryu. Dijo el castaño al verlo.

\- No es suficiente tomar el Anillo de Hilda, tenemos que vencer a los Siete Dioses Guerreros, uno por uno, hasta acabar con ellos. Ese fue el plan de Shiryu de cómo ganar esa guerra.

Pero en ese momento, volvió a aparecer Thor.

\- Jajaja, ¿cómo pueden hacer eso? Les preguntó el Caballero de Gamma, el cual estaba allí, al borde del precipicio, Seiya observó en el centro de la armadura un Zafiro esmeralda.

\- _"Un Zafiro de Odín" -_ Observó Seiya- Shiryu, lo me dijiste, me acaba de revivir. Le dijo el castaño al oriental.

\- Espera, Seiya, el Dragón Shiryu se hará cargo de él. Se interpuso su amigo.

\- Así que tú eres el Dragón Shiryu. Dijo Thor y los atacó.

\- ¡Shiryu, no te preocupes por nosotros, únete a Hyoga y Shun, nosotros dos venceremos a Thor! Ordenó Seiya a su amigo.

\- ¡Nos veremos en el Palacio Waruhara, es una promesa, Seiya! Respondió el oriental y se dirigió para reunirse con los demás.

Seiya y Bart volvieron a pelear contra Thor, pero éste los volvió a atacar con sus golpes, a ambos los atacó en la región del abdomen, causando de que escupieran sangre por el fuerte impacto y cayeran por las laderas del precipicio.

\- No dejaré que huyas. Iba el Caballero de Gamma a detener Shiryu, quien estaba escapando del precipicio.

\- Aguarda. Le detuvo Seiya, quien volvió a reincorporarse con Bart, aunque estaban heridos.

\- No puede ser que esté vivo aún. Thor se quedó sorprendido de ver a sus dos rivales aún vivir y respirar. ¿Cómo era posible?.

Pronto el Cosmos de Seiya y Bart comenzó a fluir por sus cuerpos.

\- _"A menos que lo derrote, no podremos salvar a Saori. Tenemos que vencerlo"_ Se dijo para sus adentros y volvió al ataque.

\- _"Debe estar sufriendo, después de haber sufrido muchos golpes, pero el Cosmos de Pegaso no está distribuyéndose en ese momento, como quiera que sea, aquí es lo más lejos hasta donde has_ llegado" Pensó Thor, invocando el "Hércules Titánico", lanzando a ambos Caballeros hacia atrás.

Luego de eso, se dirigió a buscar a Shiryu para eliminarlo.

* * *

Por su parte, Shiryu había llegado para auxiliar a Hyoga y Shun, quienes habían quedado fuera de combate tras el ataque de los Martillos de Thor de Phecda.

\- "Zafiro de Odín". Dijo Shun, ya que Shiryu les contó sobre cómo poder destruir el Anillo, por su parte, el oriental asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien? Le preguntó Shiryu al rubio.

\- Estoy bien, como dijo el Maestro: Debemos vencer a Siete Dioses Guerreros desde ahora. No puedo morir aquí, debo seguir peleando con ellos. Manifestó el rubio, mirando hacia el Norte, donde estaba el Palacio.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar con Seiya? Preguntó Shun.

\- Shun, recuerda lo que juramos en las 12 Casas: _"No hay que mirar hacia atrás, siempre hay que mirar hacia el frente"._ Le hizo recordar esa promesa.

\- Seiya nunca será vencido, lo mismo Bart, no importa cuán fuerte sea el enemigo. Para cuando el Sol se ponga, debemos haber destruido a los Siete Guerreros. Mencionó Hyoga.

\- Bien, vamos. Pidió Shiryu y se pusieron en marcha.

Se pusieron en marcha hacia el Palacio, cruzando por los páramos helados y un viento frío se hacía sentir, pero detrás de ellos, también iba el Dios Guerrero Thor.

\- Caballeros, ahora es su turno. Les dijo, mientras que les bloqueaba el paso.

\- ¿Quieres decir que Seiya y Bart están muertos? Preguntó Hyoga, pero Thor solo se limitó a reírse de ellos, dándoles el mal augurio de que sus amigos habían caído.

\- ¡Maldición! Yo vengaré la muertes de Seiya y Bart. Exclamó Shiryu furioso por lo que había oído.

\- Maestro, déjeme pelear también. Pidió Jessica Alegría y el oriental le dio el permiso.

\- Como ustedes quieran. ¡Vamos, Dragón!. Reconoció Thor el deseo de ambos de pelear para vengar a sus caídos y los desafío.

\- Alto, dije que nosotros lo venceríamos. Interrumpió en ese momento Seiya y Bart, quien dejó asombrados a todos de verlo vivo.

\- _"Seiya y Bart, es imposible"_ Pensó Thor para sus adentros.

Cuando estaban por pelear, Seiya cayó al piso, Hyoga y Shun quisieron ayudarlo, pero Shiryu les detuvo el paso.

\- ¿Estás listo, Bart? Le preguntó su Maestro.

\- Claro que sí, Maestro. Respondió el joven.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Seiya sintió la voz de Saori en él, dándole fuerzas para seguir y su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar energía.

\- _"Seiya, solo tu puedes aplastar la maligna misión de Hilda"_ Le dijo Saori.

\- Ese Cosmos es de... Dijo Thor.

\- Es Saori, Seiya. Habló Hyoga al ver a Seiya pararse de nuevo.

Y con Bart, ambos se prepararon para atacar.

\- ¡DAME TU FUERZA, PEGASO! Gritó Seiya y con Bart, lanzaron su ataque, el cual mandó a Thor hacia atrás, empujado por una terrible fuerza, el cual quedó pegado a la pared de una de las laderas.

Ahora él estaba en problemas, pero no se iba a dejar rendir.

\- _"No puedo creer que me venciera. ¿Acaso era el Cosmos de Athena?"_ Se quedó pensativo Thor, mientras que nevaba, Seiya, aún adolorido, seguía de pie.

Él podía sentir a Saori, quien hacía que su Cosmos aumentara.

Por su parte, Thor de Phecda se reincorporó con dificultad.

\- _"¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Acaso estoy celoso de él porque puede pelear con el cálido Cosmos de Athena? ¡Pero yo soy un Dios Guerrero y mi vida le pertenece a la Señorita Hilda. Por la Señorita Hilda, ¡POR LA SEÑORITA HILDA!"_ Se dijo para sus adentros Thor y su Cosmos comenzó aumentar, él no se iba a dejar vencer fácilmente.

Y volvieron a enfrentarse bajo la nevada.

\- "¡HÉRCULES TITÁNICO"! Atacó Thor contra Seiya y Bart.

\- "METEORO PEGASO"! Respondieron ambos y atacaron a la vez, los poderes chocaron, pero en ese momento, el ataque conjunto de Seiya y Bart atravesó al Caballero Thor de Phecda, en donde estaba el cinturón con el "Zafiro de Odín".

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

\- _"No puedo ser posible: Mi "Meteoro" perforó su cuerpo. ¿Cómo puede estar aún de pie?"_ Se preguntó Seiya.

Thor seguía de pie, pero sabía que estaba en sus últimos momentos de vida.

\- _"Muy bien, Seiya y Bart, lo han logrado. Probablemente recuperen a la Señorita Hilda y ella volverá a tener ese Cosmos noble y cálido. Les digo esto, Seiya y Bart: No va a ser sencillo. "_ Les felicitó Thor y pidiéndoles, antes de morir, de que salvaran a Hilda de Polaris del poder de ese Anillo maldito.

\- Lanzaré mi "Meteoro" de nuevo. Se preparó Seiya para atacar.

\- ¡Espera, Seiya! Le detuvo Shiryu y el Maestro con su aprendiz.

\- ¿Eh? Se preguntaron ambos.

\- Creo que han acabado con él. Respondió el oriental y en el suelo blanco, éste se tiñó de sangre, de su boca salió un hilo de sangre y sus ojos estaban humedecidos.

\- Tiene lágrimas en sus ojos. Observó Shun.

Finalmente, el cuerpo de Thor cayó, él estaba muerto, había luchado el último aliento y tras colapsar su cuerpo sobre la nieve, el Zafiro que tenía en su cinturón, cayó en la nieve.

\- Así que esta es la joya que protege la armadura: "El Zafiro de Odín. Dijo Shiryu con todos los reunidos.

\- Debemos reunir siete de estás, no seis de estás para poder reunir a la Espada Balmung que puede costar el poder mágico que tiene el Anillo Nibelungo. Añadió Hyoga.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo, andando. Ordenó Seiya y dejaron las laderas de las montañas, retomando la marcha hacia el Palacio.

* * *

Por su parte, en el Palacio, Hilda había recibido las noticias sobre la caída de Thor de Phecda, por lo cual, impartió las nuevas órdenes al Caballero de cabellos rubios que estaba en las afueras del mismo.

\- Ya no puedo depender más de Thor: Siegfried, prepárate para pelear contra los otros Caballeros. Le ordenó ella al siguiente Guerrero de Asgard.

\- Sí. Respondió el rubio y se dirigió a enfrentar a los Caballeros.

\- ¡Maldición! Exclamó Hilda y mandó un águila hacia el Sur de Asgard.

* * *

Por su parte, en las afueras de las montañas.

\- Seiya, sería un desperdicio de tiempo si vamos los cuatro, aún quedan enemigos por vencer y no sabemos sobre el lugar donde nos están esperando. Le dijo Shiryu sobre tomar un plan.

\- Sí, eso precisamente estaba pensando en eso, Shiryu. Respondió Seiya, tras dirigirse hacia el oriental.

\- Bueno, lo que deberíamos hacer es separarnos, no creo que su objetivo sea solamente matar a Athena, sino destruirnos, así que estoy seguro que aparecerán donde quiera que estemos. Comunicó Shiryu.

\- Compañeros, jamás moriremos, venceremos a los Dioses Guerreros y nos veremos en el Palacio Waruhara. Dio ánimos Seiya de que iban a vencer.

\- ¡Adelante! Dijo Hyoga.

\- ¡Andando! Ordenó Seiya y se pusieron en marcha.

Cada uno de los Caballeros fue con sus Aprendices tomaron diversos caminos.

* * *

Hyoga de Cisne fue hacia el Oeste con Allison, cruzando los bosques, mientras avanzaban, una figura los estaba observando desde los árboles. Al llegar a una cueva, ambos se detuvieron.

\- Estoy seguro de que pasó por aquí. Miró Hyoga por varios lados, en busca de aquel Guerrero.

\- ¿Dónde estará, Maestro Hyoga? Preguntó Allison.

\- No sé, puede ocultarse en cualquier lugar. Respondió el Caballero a su alumna.

En ese momento, la nieve que estaba sobre la puerta de una cueva cayó y se vio en el Cielo un ave blanca, la cual pasó cerca de ellos, Hyoga sonrió pero, de golpe, apareció un misterioso enemigo.

\- ¡Has pasado la prueba para convertirte en mi oponente! Le dijo, mientras que Hyoga se preparaba para combatirlo con Allison.

\- ¿Quién eres? Preguntó la chica intelectual.

\- La gente me llama el "Caballo Indómito del Noroeste de Europa" -Dijo- Yo soy Hagen de Merak Beta. Se presentó aquel Caballero rubio y de ojos esmeralda.

\- Yo soy Hyoga, el Caballero Cisne. Se presentó, por su parte, el ruso.

\- Y yo soy Allison de Sirena. Agregó la chica.

\- Jejejeje. Río Hagen.

\- Te golpearé con el poder que aprendí del Caballero Camus de Acuario: ¡Por mediación de los "Caballeros de Cristal del Este de Siberia"! Preparó su ataque Hyoga con Allison.

\- Con gusto que lo aceptaré: ¡Atácame a la hora que quieras!. Aceptó Hagen y bajó la víscera de su semi-yelmo.

\- ¡"Polvo de Diamantes", ataca! Lanzó Hyoga su ataque.

El cuerpo del rival se congeló, pero cuando pensaron que habían logrado vencerlo, el Cosmos de Hagen se elevó, destruyendo la prisión de hielo.

\- ¡Imposible! Gritó Allison, al ver que el ataque había fracasado.

\- ¿Sorprendida, pequeña? Le preguntó el Caballero de Beta.

\- ¡Eres mejor de lo que pensé! Dijo Hyoga y Hagen le señaló con el dedo.

\- Eso mismo digo de ti. Le felicitó el rubio.

\- ¿Qué? Se quedó sorprendido el ruso.

\- Je, ¿Por qué no me das una vez más con ese...Polvo de Diamante? ¡El truco infantil! Desafió Hagen a los dos presentes.

\- ¡¿Truco infantil?! ¡Tú lo pediste! Respondió Hyoga y con Allison volvieron a atacarlo, pero al lanzarlo de nuevo, Hagen impidió ser alcanzado y lo lanzó hacia Hyoga y Allison, congelándolos.

\- _"No puedo creerlo"_ Gritó para dentro el rubio.

\- Parecen sorprendidos, pero esta es solo la primer etapa. Maldije tu destino porque tenías que encontrarme, Hyoga. Explicó Hagen a dos congelados Caballeros.

Pero en ese momento, el Cosmos de Hyoga derritió el hielo que los atrapaba a ambos.

Ahora, las cosas se iban a poner más serias.

* * *

 **Wow, capítulo largo, jeje, bueno, un adelanto, ya que he empezado a hacer la Saga de Poseidon también y con varias series más y hasta con el GTA.**

 **Espero que les guste. Un saludo a aletuki01 y Shadowkitty Moon1999, nos estamos viendo.**

 **Hasta el capítulo que viene :D. Que tengan un buen Viernes.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Mientras tanto, en los riscos de los acantilados, Shiryu y Martin habían llegado hacia esa zona, en busca del Dios Guerrero que tenían que vencer. Por aquella zona no se escuchaba otro sonido más que el del aire helado que atravesaba el corazón de los riscos.

\- _"Esto no me gusta para nada, es el sitio perfecto para una emboscada"_ Pensó Martin, quien blandía la Espada Excalibur en sus manos, Shiryu estaba de pie y con la vista al frente de aquellas formaciones heladas, cuando en ese momento, se escuchó un silbido, ambos giraron la vista hacia arriba y contemplaron en los altos de los riscos, la presencia de una jauría de lobos negros, los cuales rodearon todo el acceso al cráter. Y en el medio de aquel grupo de lobos, una figura sombría se encontraba en el medio, observando en silencio.

\- Así que ya aparecieron -Dijo Shiryu, la figura no se movió y tomaron posiciones para el combate- Inmediatamente, aquel misterioso "invitado" volvió a silbar y cuando se dieron la vuelta los dos Caballeros de Athena, se vieron rodeados de otra gran jauría, la cual estaba guiada por un lobo grande, color esmeralda y con una Media Luna en su frente.- Son lobos. Dijo el oriental, cuando de golpe, otra vez el misterioso Caballero volvió a silbar, mandando la orden al jefe de la jauría para que atacaran, los cuales obedecieron y se lanzaron al ataque contra Shiryu y Martin.

Las mordidas daban contra sus armaduras, pero su misión era impedirles avanzar.

\- ¡MALDITOS! Gritó Martin, quien trataba de usar su espada, pero todo fue en vano.

Y desde el otro risco, el rival disfrutaba de aquella escena.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Muerdanlos hasta que mueran! Río y ordenó aquel Caballero de cabellos blancos, ojos color ámbar y armadura azul negra.

Pero cuando pensaba que su plan daría resultado, una poderosa bola de energía verde apareció de la nada, provocando una explosión que arrojó a los lobos fuera de sus presas, eso dejó sorprendido al rival.

\- ¡LA FURIA DEL DRAGÓN! Se escuchó el grito de Shiryu y con su Dragón, lanzaron a los lobos por los aires, hasta caer muertos contra el suelo. Aunque ambos estaban heridos, aún seguirían de pie para luchar.

Luego del ataque, dirigió su mirada hacia el rival.

\- ¡SE QUE ESTÁS AHÍ: BAJA AHORA! Le ordenó el oriental y en los ojos color ámbar del Caballero de Asgard se podía ver la furia, apretando los dientes con fuerza, sintiendo esa rabia por la pérdida que había visto con sus propios ojos.

\- ¡Caballero de Athena, ¿cómo pudiste matar a mis amados lobos?! Dijo furioso aquel personaje, Shiryu se reincorporó con Martin y en sus pensamientos tenía la impresión de que ese enemigo era otro Dios de Asgard y que tendría su poder otra de las Gemas que necesitaban para detener a Hilda de Polaris.

En el pecho de la armadura rival, brillaba con todo su esplendor el Zafiro de Odín y ante la mirada de aquel Caballero, quien deseaba vengar la muerte de sus lobos, iba a estallar un nuevo enfrentamiento.

\- ¡Te juro por mi vida, que tomaré venganza! ¡Bien, retrocede! Gritó y la víscera de su yelmo cubrió la parte de sus ojos. Acto seguido, lanzó un silbido hacia el jefe lobo, el cual ordenó que los demás se retiraran.

\- Es un Domador de Lobos. Reconoció Shiryu el papel de su rival.

\- ¡Sí, auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Respondió el Caballero, lanzándose desde el risco y aullando, mientras que su figura se convertía en un lobo negro.

Al bajar, pasó su mano izquierda por uno de sus lobos caídos y luego, la víscera que cubría sus ojos, desapareció.

\- ¡Soy un Lobo Antropófago: Fenrir de Arioto! Se presentó el peli blanco.

\- ¡Fenrir de Arioto, soy el Caballero Dragón Shiryu! Dijo, presentándose también, el oriental junto con su estudiante.

\- ¡Y yo soy Martín de Lobo! Gritó el chico, mientras que blandía la Espada Excalibur.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hyoga y Allison seguían combatiendo contra el Caballero Hagen de Merak en la zona de los bosques.

\- _"Ese Caballero es difícil de vencer. Puedo sentir un Cosmos muy fuerte dentro de él, al igual que todos los demás que he visto. No hay lugar para las dudas: Hilda de Polaris quiere ser la nueva Gobernante de todo el Mundo y con tener a Athena muerta y el Santuario destruido, la llevaría a su victoria total. Pero no pienso permitir que lo haga, la salvaremos y terminaremos con esta guerra"_ Pensó Allison, quien esquivó el ataque de Hagen y luego ella envío el suyo contra el rival, pero fue evadido.

\- ¡"RAYO DE AURORA", ATACA! Atacó Hyoga a Hagen

\- ¡"RAYO DE FUEGO"! -El ataque de Hagen destruyó el de Hyoga y acto seguido, se río de la desdicha de su rival.

\- _"Mi Rayo de Aurora no funcionó con él. Hagen no solo ataca con el Cosmos de Hielo, sino también con el Cosmos de Fuego"_ Reflexionó el rubio con su estudiante sobre los acontecimientos en los que estaban enfrentando ellos.

El Caballero rubio de Asgard volvió a preparar su ataque contra el ruso y la norteamericana.

\- Es demasiado temprano para sorprenderse. Les dijo Hagen.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! Preguntaron Hyoga y Allison.

\- ¡Hyoga, si quieres mi Zafiro de Odín, tendrás que quitármelo por la fuerza! Le desafió el Caballero de Beta y comenzó a correr de la zona de los bosques.

\- ¡Espera, no huyas! Pidió Hyoga, al momento de verlo escapar y se internaron en una cueva.

* * *

En el interior de aquellas galerías frías, se podía ver como las gotas que caían del techo, empapaban el suelo helado, había una extraña sensación de que algo no iba bien allí.

\- Mucho cuidado, Allison, no sabemos con lo que nos podamos topar. Le advirtió Hyoga.

\- Afirmativo, Maestro, este lugar es una trampa. Dijo la chica y se internaron en las galerías.

* * *

 **Saludos para aletuki01, Shadowkitty Moon1999 y Guest :D. El capítulo que viene, doble pelea: Shiryu y Martin vs Fenrir de Arioto y Hyoga y Allison vs Hagen de Merak Beta :D.**

 **Que tengan una buena semana. Y disculpen si tardo en actualizar esta historia, pero es que ando con pruebas de la Facultad y eso me quita tiempo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Dentro de la cueva, Hyoga y Allison iban tras Hagen de Merak Beta, quien había ingresado en aquella zona. Por aquellas oscuras y frías galerías, donde no había un alma o ser viviente, se podía sentir una presencia enemiga, la cual acechaba en la oscuridad.

\- Con cuidado, Allison, no te fíes de nada ni de nadie. Le advirtió Hyoga a su estudiante.

\- Tiene razón, Maestro Hyoga. Este sitio es una trampa mortal. Respondió la chica, mientras que observaba por todos los rincones posibles la ubicación del Caballero Hagen de Merak.

Llegaron pronto a una gran galería abierta, donde el piso estaba completamente humedecido por el hielo que se derretía sobre sus cabezas.

\- ¡HAGEN, SAL AHORA MISMO! Ordenó el rubio a su rival, mientras que al fondo de la galería, se podía apreciar un resplandor rojo fuego, donde fueron dirigiéndose hacia esa parte, el calor iba aumentando cada vez más y pronto descubrieron el sitio: Una caverna subterránea que tenía ríos de lava ardiente, fluyendo bajo sus pies y desde donde ellos estaban, sobre un puente de piedra, el peligro de acechamiento por parte de Hagen era lo más preocupante.

\- No puedo creer que haya algo así en un lugar tan remoto del Planeta. Dijo Allison sorprendida.

Justo en ese momento, cuando se preguntaban por dónde estaba su rival, parado sobre una roca en medio de aquel mar de lava, estaba Hagen.

\- ¡Jajaja! Los he estado esperando, Caballeros. Este es el Infierno del Calor hirviente, es el único lugar de Asgard donde no hay nieve y este sitio será su tumba. Les dijo el enemigo.

El calor afectaba a ambos guerreros, por el calor y el frío, era un golpe extremadamente rudo para ambos.

\- _"No puedo creer que aquí dentro haga mucho calor y fuera tanto frío"_ Pensó Hyoga, mientras que se pasaba su mano por la frente.

\- ¿Estás sudando, Signus? ¿Es por el calor o por el miedo? Preguntó Hagen de forma burlona.

\- ¡Cállate, Hagen! No huyas de mi pelea. Gritó Hyoga y saltó con Allison hacia la "costa" de aquel río de fuego.

\- ¡Dudas porque no tienes suficiente poder para combatir con nosotros! Dijo Allison, pero eso causó una sonrisa de burla del Caballero de Merak hacia sus rivales.

\- Jajaja, será fácil cocinarlos con este magma. Pero no tengo prisa, me divertiré cocinándolos a fuego lento. Río el rubio de Asgard ante lo que había dicho la estudiante del ruso.

\- _"Ya conoce mis ataques del Polvo de Diamantes y el Rayo de Aurora. Debemos tener cuidado con el próximo. ¡Dios, hace mucho calor!"_ Trató de idear un plan de ataque con el rival, mientras que el calor dentro de la cueva iba en aumento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Shun y los Hermanos Flanders se encontraban subiendo unas escaleras de piedra, cuando en ese momento, comenzó a escucharse una dulce y tranquila música, hipnotizante, que los atraía hacia ella.

\- Esa música es muy hermosa. Dijo Shun, mientras que iban subiendo por la pendiente hasta llegar hacia un páramo desierto, donde solo el viento se hacía presente.

\- Hermosa y triste. Habló Tood, al recordar a su madre fallecida.

\- Me pregunto si habrá alguien por aquí. Agregó Rod.

La cadena de Shun no se movía, hasta que el silencio fue quebrado por una voz.

\- Me complace de que les haya agradado mi música, Andrómeda y compañía. Dijo aquel personaje, llamando la atención de los tres, quienes se giraron para observar a un joven rubio, ojos color lila, llevaba una armadura roja y en sus manos tocaba una delicada y suave melodía, proveniente de su lira.

\- ¿Quién eres? Preguntó Shun a aquel rubio.

\- Soy Mime de Benetnasch Eta. -Se presentó y siguió tocando su lira- Este es un réquiem solo para ustedes. La música de sus muertes. Sentenció el Caballero, quien proseguía con su lira, tocando aquella música para los extranjeros.

\- Mime de Benetnasch. Dijo Shun y con Rod y Todd esperaban de que empezara el combate, pero el ambiente estaba calmo e inundado por aquella música.

\- No puedo leer todo lo que hay en sus mentes, tal parece que a ustedes no les agrada pelear. Pero les daré un buen consejo: Sus tibios corazones serán los que les llevarán a la muerte. Sentenció Mime.

\- Gracias, Caballero, pero nuestra misión es salvar a Athena y proteger esta tierra. Y no moriremos hasta haber cumplido. Respondieron a las palabras de Mime, Shun y los Hermanos Flanders.

\- ¡Sí te interpones en nuestro camino, combatiremos contigo! Desafió Todd a Mime, con los puños cerrados.

\- De acuerdo, combatiré con ustedes. Aceptó la pelea el Caballero rubio.

\- ¡Cadena Nebular! -Atacó Shun, pero éstas no dieron en su objetivo- ¡Se detiene mi Cadena, algo debe estar sujetándola! Señaló el peli verde, mientras que Mime seguía tocando su lira. Luego de eso, la música se detuvo y la cadena cayó al piso, rendida, dejando sorprendido a su portador.

\- Jeje, ¡Jajajajaja!. Río el rubio.

\- Maldición, es muy fuerte. Reconoció Shun el poder de su rival, a quien se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta, Andrómeda? -Le preguntó el Caballero rival- Tu Cadena reacciona en el aire contra la muerte y se convierte en un arma poderosa, pero no todos tus oponentes temen a la muerte. Yo no. Dijo Mime, quien volvió a tocar su lira, sin temor a morir.

\- _"Tienes razón, tú no pareces una amenaza. No, No, siento que el Cosmos está inundado por una tristeza profunda_ " Pudo sentir Shun con los Hermanos Flanders el poder de Mime.

\- No podrán vencerme y no te agrada pelear, tal como tu Cadena lo indica. No hay razón para pelear conmigo. Solo mueran lentamente por mi mano. Inició el combate el rubio, quien causó temblor en los tres Caballeros de Athena.

El ataque destruyó unos muros de las ruinas donde se estaban, pero los tres lograron refugiarse a tiempo del poder de Mime.

\- Ese Cosmos nos ha tocado con tanta facilidad. Observó Rod a Mime, quien volvió a atacar de nuevo.

La columna donde estaban refugiados fue destruida.

\- ¡Va a matarnos si sigue así! Alertó Todd y prepararon sus Cadenas contra el rival. Protegidos por las cadenas, el rubio trató de destruir la defensa de ellos.

\- ¡No existe nada que pueda contra mi técnica! Gritó el Caballero de Eta y lanzó a los tres rivales suyos contra una antigua muralla derribada.

Tras reincorporarse, Shun volvió al ataque con su Cadena de Andrómeda, pero Mime estaba utilizando ilusiones, las cuales hacían fallar los ataques de los tres personajes.

\- Es como un fantasma, ¿qué hacemos? Preguntó Rod a su Maestro.

\- Debemos seguir todos sus pasos, pero tengan cuidado, niños. No sabemos con qué nos puede atacar. Pidió tomar todas las medidas necesarias para derrotar al enemigo.

Ni más bien observaron por detrás, Mime los sorprendió y arrojó con fuerza hacia otra de las columnas, la cual se quebró y terminaron en el suelo.

\- Ese sujeto es complicado de vencer, es como si pudiera leer nuestras mentes. Dijo Rod.

\- Nada de eso, hermano: Él no tema a la muerte. Le corrigió Todd a su hermano los dichos.

* * *

\- ¡"GARRA ASESINA"! Atacó Fenrir a Shiryu y Martin, pero ellos se defendían de los golpes que lanzaba el peli blanco, hasta que no pudieron sostener más su defensa y el Caballero de armadura negra se les apareció de frente.

\- ¡MAESTRO! Gritó Martin y en ese momento, Fenrir atacó a Shiryu en los ojos, haciéndole sangrar y hacía un esfuerzo en mantenerlos abiertos, a pesar del dolor.

\- ¡¿No puedes mantenerlos abiertos?! ¡Garra Asesina! Volvió a atacar, tras preguntarle sobre lo que le había hecho, esta vez, el golpe mandó al oriental contra una de las paredes rocosas.

\- ¡No, Maestro! ¡Maldito, te mataré! Gritó Martin, quien sacó la Espada Excalibur y trató de enfrentar a Fenrir.

\- ¡Jaja, adelante, pequeño, vamos, demuestra quién eres en realidad! Le desafió el peli blanco, pero Martin no iba a quedar ridiculizado y atacó a Fenrir con la Excalibur, pero a pesar de sus intentos, el enemigo lo terminó venciendo.

Su cuerpo cayó contra la nieve y luego el rival se fue acercando hacia él.

\- Peleaste muy bien, niño. Eso es digno de un guerrero, pero nunca debes bajar tu guardia. Le dijo el Caballero enemigo, tomando al chico del cuello y lanzándolo junto con Shiryu, quien trataba de levantarse.

\- _"Shura me salvó la vida, debo aprovechar esa fortuna por Athena. No puedo morir aquí. Tengo que quitar el Anillo Nibelungo del dedo de Hilda. Para eso, necesito el Zafiro de Odin"_ Pensó el oriental, quien se reincorporó con Martin.

\- _"Maestros Shiryu y Shura, no pienso fallarles en estos momentos, hice mi juramento a Athena y no me rendiré nunca. Aunque me cueste la vida, pelearé hasta la última gota de mi sangre"_ Se dio ánimos el chico intelectual y tomó a Excalibur.

\- Ahora no fallaré, te abriré la garganta. Les dijo Fenrir y llamó con un silbido a sus lobos.

\- _"No debería, no debo confiar en eso. Oh, ¿qué es esto?"_ Pensó Shiryu, mientras que sentía una gran fuerza provenir de su interior, lo mismo le pasaba a Martin.

En lo que podía ver el oriental, eran a Fenrir y el jefe lobo, el cual había llegado para cumplir con su misión.

- _"¿Dónde está Fenrir?. Se mueven igualmente como los_ lobos"-Shiryu y Martin se fueron preparando para el combate- _"Si esquivan mi "Dragón Naciente", no tendrá muchas posibilidades de vencerlo. Debo matarlo con un solo golpe. No tengo otra cosa más para vencerlo, salvo mi Dragón"_ Dijo y ambos enemigos estaban por atacarlos.

\- ¡Prepárense para morir, Shiryu y Martin! ¡"Garra Asesina"! Volvió a atacar con el lobo en una hábil maniobra.

Pero en ese momento, surgió un milagro.

\- _"¡No, es el otro"!_ Se dijo mentalmente el oriental y derribó al lobo de Fenrir y justo cuando el enemigo los iba a atacar...

\- ¡DRAGÓN NACIENTE! Lanzaron Shiryu y Martin su ataque, deteniendo al Caballero de Asgard y provocando la destrucción de la montaña, la cual comenzó a arrojar grandes avalanchas.

Fenrir de Arioto observó a sus rivales con rabia, al igual que un lobo siendo rodeado por cazadores y que entraba en su fase de defensa. Trató de planear un nuevo ataque, pero la avalancha se dirigió hacia él y sus labios, éstos trataron de huir pero la nieve fue más rápido y los sepultó tanto a Fenrir de Arioto como a sus lobos, siendo arrastrados por la feroz corriente.

Por su parte, Shiryu y Martin trataron de aferrarse a las rocas, pero el oriental fue arrastrado también por la nieve.

\- ¡Maestro! Gritó el chico, quien trató de ir en su auxilio, pero no podía avanzar.

* * *

Saori había sentido a Shiryu y Martin desde donde se encontraba ella.

\- _"¡Shiryu, Martin"!_ Abrió los ojos la Diosa, llamando a ambos Caballeros.

* * *

La avalancha terminó y los últimos lobos fueron lanzados hacia el vacío de los riscos, el jefe lobo y unos pocos de los suyos lograron sobrevivir, pero cuando éste se dirigió en la búsqueda de Fenrir de Arioto, no pudo localizarlo. Llenos de tristeza por la pérdida del Caballero de cabellos blancos, los lobos aullaron en su nombre para recordarlo por siempre.

* * *

Por su parte, Kiki había sentido el aura de Signus, de Hyoga, quien estaba aún peleando junto con Allison contra Hagen de Merak.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Kiki? Preguntó Fraye al pelirrojo.

\- Es el aura de Signus, Hyoga está sufriendo, envuelto en llamas. Respondió el pequeño.

\- ¿Cómo? Preguntó Fraye, preocupada por el rubio.

\- También en magma hirviendo. Dijo Kiki, respondiendo a las preguntas de la chica de cabellos rubios.

\- ¡Debe ser Hagen: Hagen está peleando con Hyoga! Nombró ella el nombre del rival de Asgard.

\- ¿Cómo puede haber magma en Asgard? Quiso saber Kiki.

\- Sí que lo hay, es el lugar donde entrenaba Hagen. Yo no debería estar aquí, Kiki, debo ir con ellos. -Respondió Fraye y alzó la mirada hacia el Cielo, donde aún nevaba- Hagen y Hyoga están peleando, es lo último que deseo. Pidió ella.

\- No, no, espera. Le pidió Kiki y observó a Saori, quien estaba envuelta en su Cosmos que la protegía, luego de eso, miró a la chica de cabellos rubios, la cual había comenzado a subir las escaleras de piedra a toda prisa.

\- _"Hagen, Hyoga, Allison"_ Pensó ella, mientras que en la zona del magma, el Caballero de Cisne estaba atrapado por la lava, haciendo un intento desesperado de detenerla.

\- _"Caímos demasiado fácil en esta trampa, si no tuviera la vestimenta, ya estaría en el Infierno, pero la próxima vez no funcionará"_ Pensó Hyoga.

Desde su "isla", en donde estaba con la lava bajo su control, Hagen disfrutaba del calvario de Hyoga y Allison.

\- Jeje, Hyoga, Allison, es hora de que su suerte termine. -Les dijo, mientras que ambos ya no podían sostener más la situación- ¿Están listos? ¡Aún no tiene suficiente fuerza para pelear conmigo! Gritó, mientras que su Cosmos se elevaba, formando un aura blanca.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Fraye iba subiendo por la escalera de piedra hacia donde estaba llevándose la pelea. Ya Hagen estaba por dar el último golpe para derrotar a sus rivales. La hermana de Hilda no tenía mucho tiempo a su favor.

* * *

\- Por lo que veo, aún no quieren combatir, ¿o es que se han dado por vencido? ¡Su Cosmos no es lo suficiente grande para combatir contra mí! Les dirigió su mirada Mime hacia Shun y los Hermanos Flanders.

\- ¡NO! -Gritó Shun, él y sus alumnos no pensaban darse por vencidos- Tenemos una razón para combatir, jamás nos daremos por vencidos, Mime, pero, ¿por qué mi Cadena? Imposible.

\- No estás preparado para ser un guerrero, si insistes en combatir, seguro que morirán. Permíteme enviarlos al Cielo. Les ofreció el rubio para darles una muerte segura.

Shun comenzó a quitarse los protectores de sus brazos que llevaban las cadenas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo, Andrómeda? Le preguntó Mime, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Maestro Shun, ¿qué hace? Preguntó Todd.

Las Cadenas tocaron el piso.

\- Tu Cadena. Dijo Mime sorprendido de ver lo que estaba haciendo su rival. Acto seguido, se sacó su Armadura de Andrómeda.

Los Hermanos Flanders lo observaron a su Maestro sacarse su armadura y frente a un Mime, el cual lo contemplaba bastante sorprendido por la decisión que había tomado.

* * *

Seiya y Bart iban subiendo por las montañas, atravesando las terribles ventiscas heladas que azotaban la región.

* * *

\- No podrás vencerme sin armas. Eso te lo aseguro, Andrómeda. Le advirtió el Caballero Mime a su rival, quien estaba de pie.

\- Él no está solo, nosotros también pelearemos. Le dijeron Rod y Todd, quienes se unieron para ayudar a su Maestro.

\- Por favor, Mime, dime la verdad, ¿por qué no tendré otra oportunidad de volverte a ver? Le preguntó Shun, mientras que su Cosmos aparecía.

\- No creo que exista esa posibilidad. Respondió el Caballero, negando lo dicho por Shun.

El Cosmos del hermano de Ikki comenzó a elevarse junto con el de los Hermanos Flanders, ganando altura y los Cielos se oscurecían ante el combate que se iba a desarrollar.

\- No dispongo de tiempo, es preciso que te venzamos. Le dijo firme Shun con sus estudiantes.

Mime estaba sorprendido de ver semejante poder en ir aumentando, formando espirales por todo el suelo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Se preguntó e inmediatamente, Shun y los Hermanos lanzaron su ataque contra él.

\- ¡"TORMENTA NEBULAR"! Gritaron los tres y el poder que arrojaron, mandó a volar a Mime por los aires, quien quedó atrapado en ese torbellino, pero logró recuperar el control de la situación.

\- ¡No puedo actuar en este remolino! ¡No puedo! Gritó él, viéndose superado en poder.

Pronto logró comprender lo que sus ojos observaban de su rival de cabellos verdes y acompañado de aquellos dos niños.

\- ¿Qué? No es posible, la "Tormenta Nebular" toma más y más fuerza. Reconoció Mime, viendo a Shun y los Flanders mantener su posición y aumentaban el ataque.

\- Tienes razón, puedo hacer que la "Corriente Nebular" adquiera más y más fuerza, hasta convertirse en una terrible tormenta. No es demasiado tarde, Mime, por favor, no te interpongas en mi camino. Entrégame el Zafiro de tu Armadura Sagrada. Le pidió Shun al Caballero de ojos lila.

El brillo de aquella piedra en el centro de la armadura de Mime, quien la observaba, serio y luego le dirigió la mirada hacia sus rivales.

\- No puedes vencerme, Andrómeda, ni tampoco tus estudiantes. Le dijo.

\- Aún no logras entenderme. -Respondió Shun, Mime se quedó en silencio y de ahí, prepararon su golpe- ¡Muy bien, entonces será lo último! ¡"TORMENTA NEBULAR"! Atacaron los tres, esta vez fue la más potente, destruyendo las ruinas en su camino y derrotando a Mime.

Shun, tras haber logrado su objetivo, había utilizado toda su fuerza para ese ataque y sus prendas estaban rasgadas por el ataque.

\- Lo hemos logrado. Dijo el chico, mientras que caía de bruces al piso y recuperaba sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Lo logramos, Maestro Shun, lo logramos! Gritaron los Hermanos ante la victoria que habían obtenido ante Mime de Benetnasch.

Pronto, la "Tormenta Nebular" comenzó a perder sus fuerzas y todo volvía a la calma en las ruinas.

* * *

Hagen estaba aumentado su poder, la lava subía ante aquella gran fuerza que iba emergiendo, mientras que Hyoga y Allison observaban desde la orilla como llegaba hacia el Caballero de Asgard el poder, formando dos poderosas espirales doradas.

\- ¡Ahora puedo ver! Gritó Hyoga y se lanzó en el aire.

\- ¡Maestro Hyoga! Gritó Allison y fue con él, pero el ruso fue alcanzado por las llamas que lanzó Hagen y cayó al suelo rocoso, donde su Yelmo de Cisne se salió de su frente.

* * *

Por su parte, Fraye se iba abriendo camino por los pasos nevados, tratando de llegar a tiempo hacia la cueva de lava.

Y en la costa, las ventiscas no podían derribar el espíritu de Athena, quien seguía allí, buscando de evitar la destrucción de Asgard, allí solo estaba Kiki, quien sintió, de golpe, una extraña sensación.

\- " _Hyoga y Allison están en peligro"_ -Dijo en su mente, observando las montañas y luego a Saori.

\- _"Kiki, por favor"_ Le pidió la Diosa al chico de cabellos pelirrojos.

\- Sí, enseguida. Respondió a la orden de la chica y se tele-transportó.

* * *

Volviendo a las cuevas, Fraye había llegado pero el tiempo le jugaba en contra, ya que Hagen tenía bajo su control a Hyoga y estaba por lanzarlo a la lava ardiente, mientras que Allison, herida en el suelo, trataba de reincorporarse y atacar al rubio, para así salvar a su Maestro, pero el calor y la falta de fuerzas no estaban de su parte en ese momento.

\- Ma, M, Maestro. ¡Maestro Hyoga, no! ¡Suéltelo! Le pidió la chica al Caballero de Beta.

\- Pierdes tu tiempo, pequeña, no debiste haber venido hasta aquí, en cuanto termine con tu Maestro, lo podrás acompañar al Otro Mundo. -Le dijo Hagen a Allison-. Adiós, Hyoga.

Pero cuando estaba por terminar su misión, una voz le detuvo.

\- Basta, Hagen. Le pidió aquella voz familiar, sorprendiendo a Hagen, quien se dio la vuelta.

\- Señorita Fraye. Dijo él, mientras que observaba a la hermana de Hilda de pie y ayudando a Allison a reincorporarse.

\- No, Hagen, por favor -Le pidió ella desesperada- No le hagas daño. Dijo ella con los ojos humedecidos.

\- Señorita Fraye. Volvió a decir su nombre el Caballero rubio.

\- Hagen. Dijo ella, mientras que miraba el cuerpo de Hyoga inconsciente en los brazos del rubio de Asgard.

Finalmente, Hagen soltó a Hyoga, quien cayó al suelo y Allison fue a verlo para ver cómo estaban sus heridas.

\- ¡Hyoga! Hyoga, ¿te encuentras? Le preguntó ella, mientras que lo tomaba de la cintura y la cabeza, inclinandolo un poco.

Pronto, ante el llamado de la chica, el ruso abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Fraye? Le preguntó el muchacho con la voz debilitada.

\- Maestro, se encuentra bien, gracias. Le agradeció Allison a Fraye y a Hagen, a pesar de que éste deseaba eliminarlos, pero la aparición de la hermana de Hilda, hizo cambiar el panorama.

\- Señorita Fraye. Dijo el rubio de Asgard.

\- Hagen, necesito que me escuches -Le pidió ella su atención- Por favor, mi hermana ha dejado de ser mi dulce hermana y todo por culpa del poder sobrenatural de la Sortija Nibelunga -Contó ella, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón a Hagen, mientras que en su mente recordaba a la antigua Hilda, luego de eso, Fray se paró del suelo-.

\- Por favor, tienes que ayudarme a salvar a mi hermana Hilda -Le rogó su ayuda- Por favor, te lo suplico, tienes que ayudarme, Hagen. Pidió ella, mientras que el rubio se quedaba en silencio ante las palabras de la hermana menor de la Gobernante.

\- Señorita Fraye, no puedo creer que se atreva a decir eso acerca de su hermana, con quien se llevaba tan bien. Él tiene la culpa -Cuestionó muy severo Hagen el pedido de Fraye y luego bajó la mirada- Usted es tan inocente. Finalizó.

\- Hagen, eso no es cierto, creí que tú podrías comprenderme, pero no es así. Dijo Fraye, tratando de buscar la compasión del rubio.

\- Señorita Fraye, despierte, por favor, despierte. ¡Ha sido convencida por Hyoga: La Señorita Hilda trata de conducirnos a un lugar hay mayor luz del Sol! Trató Hagen de hacerle entrar en razón a la chica, pero no podía quebrantar su voluntad.- Fraye, me siento muy feliz al perder mi vida por tu mente maravillosa. Expresó su decisión Hagen.

\- ¡Estas equivocado, Hagen! Le respondió Hilda y Hyoga se reincorporó.

\- Hagen, lo que dice Fraye es la verdad, debes creerle. Pidió el ruso de que comprendiera lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Silencio, tú eres el gran instigador, el culpable de todo esto! Le ordenó callarse el rubio al ruso, ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- ¡Te equivocas, Hilda es la persona que puso a la Tierra en peligro e inició estas terribles batallas entre nosotros! Respondió Hyoga.

\- Asgard y la Señorita Hilda reinarán sobre la Tierra aunque tú no lo quieras. Dijo firme el Caballero de Beta.

\- Hagen, por favor, usa tu Cosmos para la paz, por favor, tú no entrenabas para pelear con el Mal. Pidió Fraye.

\- Señorita Fraye, me apena saber que no confía en su adorada hermana, pero si en este miserable. -Le dijo y se dirigió hacia Hyoga- ¡Hyoga, eres un fastidio e sellaré tu destino en el calor hirviente! Gritó Hagen, estallando en furia contra el ruso y Allison.

\- ¡No, Hagen! Se interpuso Fraye.

\- Señorita Fraye -El rubio se quedó asombrado de la decisión de la chica de interponerse para evitar el ataque. Bajó la mirada.-

\- Hagen, por favor, debes creerme. Rogó ella y él volvió a alzar la mirada.

\- Señorita Fraye, apártese de ahí. Ordenó el rubio a ella.

\- No, no lo harás. Se negó Fraye.

* * *

Volviendo con Martin, de golpe sobre la avalancha, una luz verde se abrió hacia arriba, destruyendo aquella tumba helada, de ese sitio logró salir Shiryu.

\- ¡MAESTRO! Se escuchó la voz de Martin, quien fue a ver cómo se encontraba.

\- ¿Dónde está? Preguntó Shiryu, observando por la zona montañosa, buscando a Fenrir de Arioto.

\- Mire, Maestro. Señaló el chico intelectual a la manada de lobos, los cuales estaban cavando y en ese momento, el jefe lobo encontró el cuerpo de Fenrir, quien logró sacar de la nieve que lo sepultaba.

Trató de despertarlo a Fenrir pero todo era en vano: Fenrir de Arioto había muerto. Una pesada carga emocional de tristeza y llanto se esparció entre los lobos.

Shiryu y Martin encontraron tirada en la nieve el Zafiro de Odín que necesitaban para rescatar a Hilda del Anillo Nibelungo.

El intento de los lobos de despertar a Fenrir de la muerte fue inútil, su estrella en el Firmamento se apagó y ellos aullaron en señal de luto, ante la pérdida de su Camarada y querido amigo.

Martin se arrodilló ante el cuerpo del fallecido Dios de Asgard, guardando un minuto de silencio, los lobos no los atacaron, mientras que Shiryu tomó el Zafiro que había salido de aquella pequeña protección que tenía el centro de la armadura de Fenrir.

\- Peleaste muy bien, Fenrir de Arioto, no importa la postura que uno tenga, tú peleaste con honor, valentía y lealtad -Le tomó de la mano, mientras que unas lágrimas bajaban por los ojos de Martin- Prometo escribir tu historia como la de toda Asgard, lo prometo. Tu Estrella pudo apagarse en el Firmamento, pero siempre vivirás en la historia, las canciones, las poesías y en las leyendas. Nunca morirás, vivirás eternamente y lleno de gloria. -Se levantó del suelo y dejó una flor sobre el caído- Descansa en paz, Fenrir de Arioto, Caballero Epsilon. Adiós, Amigo. Se despidió Martin, venerando la memoria de Fenrir y de sus lobos, mientras que se iba alejando con Shiryu de allí.

\- Fue muy hermoso lo que hiciste, Martin. Has aprendido bien conmigo y de las palabras de Shura. Le felicitó Shiryu, mientras que se iban retirando de las montañas.

\- Gracias, Maestro. Agradeció el chico y pronto, aquel sitio quedó completamente en silencio.

* * *

Por otra parte, Seiya y Bart habían llegado a otro punto de Asgard, donde un pequeño arco de piedra daba la bienvenida.

* * *

Shun se encontraba de bruces en el piso y con los ojos bien abiertos, aún persistía la "Tormenta Nebular", finalmente se levantó.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, Maestro Shun? Preguntó Todd.

\- No se preocupen, niños, estoy bien. Les dijo, sonriendoles y dándoles ánimos, ellos tres iban a seguir el camino.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el Horizonte.

\- Seiya, amigos -Les dijo- Me reuniré con ustedes en Valhalla. Prometió el chico, pero al momento de darse la vuelta, desde las ruinas en llamas, las cuerdas de la lira de Mime aparecieron por todas partes, lo que causó que corrieran hacia ellas.

\- Esto es... ¡¿Qué?! Gritó Rod y desde el aire, Mime había sobrevivido al ataque con su lira. El ambiente volvió a calmarse.

Mime bajó del aire y aterrizó detrás de Shun y los hermanos.

\- La "Corriente Nebular" fue una gran técnica -Les felicitó el Caballero- pero no es tan sencillo en vencerme, voy a destruirlos y tal como tú lo hiciste. Les dijo Mime y se prepararon para otro combate.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. Le amenazó Todd.

\- Es su decisión: Combatiré a la máxima potencia y verán la gran diferencia entre su Cosmos y el mío. -Les dijo Mime- ¡Muere Andrómeda y compañía: "Toque del Réquiem"! Atacó Mime y el poder de su lira ató a Shun y a los hermanos, las cuerdas los estaban estrangulando e hiriendo, mientras que el portador de la lira seguía tocando.

\- "Toque...Réquiem" Dijo Shun, quien se estaba ahogando por la falta del aire, debido a la presión de las cuerdas sobre su garganta.

\- Así es -Respondió Mime- Esta es música para morir. -Dirigió sus ojos hacia sus víctimas- Ustedes estarán muertos, cuando termine la música, Andrómeda- Finalizó Mime.

\- ¡No podemos morir! Gritó Shun y sus Cadenas estaban tiradas en el piso. Aquella música sonaba placentero para ser un réquiem que llamaba a la muerte.

Mime preparó el golpe definitivo.

\- Este es el fin: Adiós, Andrómeda y Hermanos Flanders. Dijo en tono de despedida el Caballero, pero cuando el golpe final iba a terminar con sus vidas, un ataque misterioso cortó las cuerdas de la lira mortal, liberando a los tres prisioneros y haciendo retroceder a Mime ante la sorpresa vista.

\- ¡Pero qué! ¡¿Quién es?! Preguntó furioso el Caballero y sobre una columna se encontraban dos figuras de pie y firmes.

\- Soy el Ave Fénix. Se presentó Ikki, quien había llegado con Nelson.

\- Y yo soy Nelson de Capricornio. Se presentó el matón de la escuela y ambos llegaron hacia donde estaban Shun y los Hermanos Flanders en el suelo.

Mime los observaba serio.

Con Shun en sus brazos y los Flanders con Nelson, el peli verde le agradeció a su hermano.

\- Hermano, has venido a salvarme. Le agradeció su hermano menor a Ikki.

\- ¡Ah! Ya entiendo, tú eres el hermano de Andrómeda. -Dijo Mime- Pero será inútil que lo ayudes, tu hermano menor perdió la oportunidad de morir en forma natural. Alegó.

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué es lo que dices?! Preguntó Ikki serio.

Tanto el Fénix como Nelson y Mime se miraron mutuamente, dando por iniciado otro combate.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el Cosmos de Hyoga se había despertado junto con el de Allison.

\- ¡CAMUS, DAME FUERZA! Pidió el muchacho rubio junto con su estudiante, dejando con la boca abierta a Hagen.

Fraye yacía en el piso inconsciente, la cueva de lava estaba congelándose.

\- ¡"RAYO DE FUEGO", ATACA! Lanzó su ofensiva Hagen contra los dos Caballeros de Athena.

\- ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA", ATACA! Atacaron Hyoga y Allison, los dos poderes chocaron, parecía que no habría un ganador, hasta que finalmente, Hagen no pudo sostener más el combate y fue lanzado con toda la fuerza de la "Ejecución de Aurora" hacia arriba, para luego caer al suelo, derrotado, todo ante la mirada de Fraye, quien había recobrado el conocimiento.

Herida emocionalmente al ver al rubio de Asgard yacer en el suelo, trató de acercarse, pero su cuerpo debilitado no le permitía llegar hasta él.

\- Hagen. Le llamó ella al Caballero Beta y tras levantarse, caminó hacia él, pero volvió a tropezar por el debilitamiento, Hyoga y Allison guardaron silencio, mientras que ella tomaba la mano de Hagen, llamándolo, pero él no respondía.

Hagen de Merak había muerto.

Los ojos de Fraye se humedecieron ante la pérdida del valiente guerrero. No hubo nada más allí en la caverna más que el silencio, hasta que apareció Kiki en la parte de arriba de la galería.

\- Hyoga. Le dijo él, tras ver a Hagen yacer sin vida, el rubio y Allison se dieron la vuelta, para luego volver a ver al caído.

\- Kiki, fue una batalla cruel, ¿verdad? Le preguntó Hyoga, el chico no pudo responder, la respuesta estaba allí, delante de ellos, donde Fraye lloraba por la pérdida de Hagen de Merak y a su vez, Shiryu y Martin dejaban el sitio donde Fenrir de Arioto había muerto, pero cuando se retiraban, los lobos los atacaron y cayeron por el precipicio.

* * *

\- ¡Eh! Exclamó Seiya.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió, Maestro Seiya? Preguntó Bart.

\- Shiryu, Martin, no puede ser. Dijo el castaño al ver una pequeña avalancha de nieve caer hacia abajo.

* * *

Ikki y Nelson dejaron para descansaran Shun y los Hermanos Flanders fuera de la zona de combate contra Mime. En ese momento, Shun abrió los ojos.

\- Ikki, debemos ayudar a Saori antes del Atardecer. -Le pidió su hermano menor, viendo que no tenían al tiempo de su lado y la vida de Saori peligraba, debían llegar a Valhalla en cuanto fuera posible- Hay que darnos prisa. Dijo el peli verde a su hermano mayor.

\- Eso ya lo sé, ahora deja de hablar, hermano. Ordenó Ikki, sabiendo que esa batalla terminaría pronto, el Fénix sonrió a su hermano, cuando en ese momento, Mime interrumpió el reencuentro.

\- ¡Qué lastima! -Exclamó- Es una pérdida de tiempo, es imposible que me derroten y puedan rescatar a Athena. Los enviaré a ambos al Cielo, del cual nunca podrán regresar. Les dijo, apoyado contra una columna y sosteniendo su lira en sus manos.

\- Eso es lo que tú dices, ahora veremos quién de nosotros irá al Cielo. Le dijo Ikki, tras levantarse.

Y empezó la batalla. Mime utilizó las filosas cuerdas mortales de su instrumento, destruyendo varias ruinas, tratando de acabar con Ikki y Nelson, el segundo empleó varios golpes que había recibido de su entrenamiento con el hermano de Shun, pero no podían ante el poder de Mime.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos, juro que esta vez será doloroso! Gritó Nelson, tras haber intentado atacar al Caballero de Asgard.

Esquivando los ataques, ambos se detuvieron, pero cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban ante el precipicio, donde casi caían.

\- Nos estuvo llevando a una trampa. Dijo Nelson.

\- No cabe duda. Respondió Ikki.

\- Son los primeros que logran evadir mi poderoso rayo con tal habilidad -Les felicitó Mime-.

\- _"Su técnica es muy rápida y es tan fuerte como el rayo que él desata. Es casi invencible" -_ Pensó Ikki, recordando la batalla contra Saga- _"Si no hubiéramos combatido a Saga, no lo hubiéramos podido evadir. ¡Qué enemigo tan poderoso es Mime!"_ Reconoció Ikki, observó a su rival, quien tocaba su lira de nuevo y disfrutando de la música.

El encanto de la música hacía surtir sus efectos, haciendo confundir a Ikki y Nelson. No podían resistir.

\- Fénix, Capricornio, ya no pueden liberarse de ella -Les dijo Mime-.

\- No debemos ceder. Trató de resistir Ikki.

\- No pueden liberarse de ella. Les seguía diciendo el Caballero a los dos, tratando de hacer colapsar.

Shun, quien había caído, trató de ayudar a su hermano.

\- ¡Ikki, por favor, no escuches el arpa! ¡Ikki! Pidió el chico.

\- No es tan sencillo. Dijo Mime y se preparó para atacar, alzando su mano izquierda en dirección a Ikki y Nelson. El ataque dio en el blanco, mientras que una densa columna de polvo y humo se elevaba y no permitía ver qué había sido de los dos Caballeros.

\- ¡Hermano, Nelson! Gritaron Shun y los Flanders.

* * *

Lejos de Asgard, Marin de Águila se encontraba mirando hacia el bello paisaje de las 12 Casas, mientras que Aldebaran se encontraba recuperándose de las heridas del ataque de Syd de Mizar.

\- Tauro, no puedo creer que Tauro fue destruida con solo una ráfaga. Después de todo, Syd de Mizar, no hay Dios Guerrero más fuerte que un Caballero Dorado. Dijo ella, acercándose hacia la cama donde Aldebaran de Tauro se encontraba recuperándose de sus heridas y afuera, proseguían los entrenamientos finales con Jimbo, Bob y Skinner.

\- Podrías pensar que yo no quiero admitir mi derrota. Pero pienso en eso muchas veces, pero pienso y no creo que haya sido destruido por Syd. Le contó el brasilero.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir, Tauro? Preguntó Marin.

\- Ciertamente puede evitar la ráfaga de Syd de Mizar milagrosamente, pero... [Aldebaran comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido] _"Pero atrás de eso, vino otra ráfaga que tenía otra energía cósmica más fuerte"_ Le relató los hechos ocurridos en la Casa de Tauro.

\- Otra ráfaga. Señaló Marin, mientras que la habitación quedaba en silencio.

* * *

Por otra parte, Ikki y Nelson lograron sobrevivir al ataque, dejando sorprendido a Mime.

\- ¡Fénix, Capricornio, ¿cómo es que pueden conservar aún parte de su energía? Preguntó.

\- No importa que tan intensa sea tu ira, eso no significa que tu Cosmos sea intenso. Además, el ken de un cobarde que traiciona a su propio corazón no puede luchar contra el Fénix. Dijo firme Ikki.

\- ¡Agh, estoy seguro de poder acabarlos ahora con mi ken. Esta vez, mi Cosmos acabará con ustedes! Juró con toda su furia al borde final Mime.

El Cosmos del Caballero aumentó y trató de atacar a los dos rivales, pero ellos lograron esquivarlo y atacaron al otro enemigo, lanzándolo contra una pared.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No he podido herirlos con mi mejor Cosmos! Dijo más furioso, tras recobrarse del golpe.

\- No fui tan tonto para recibir tu golpe mortal de ken. Ya he podido ver a través de tus kens. Respondió Ikki con Nelson.

\- ¡Entonces quédate con todos! -Gritó Mime, levantándose-.

\- ¡No es tan sencillo: "Ave Fénix"! Atacó Ikki.

\- "Golpe de Capricornio"! Atacó, a la vez, Nelson.

Los poderes chocaron, mientras que otro Caballero de Asgard los observaba.

\- Jajaja. -Río Mime, pensando que los había destruido, pero su risa se congeló al ver que ellos habían sobrevivido- _"Recibió un poco de mi poder, pero aún así, su Cosmos está subiendo aún más. No puede ser"_ Dijo interiormente Mime.

* * *

Tres Caballeros, uno de ellos de cabellos castaños, peinados con puntas y ojos verdes, se dirigió hacia Hilda, quien se encontraba en el Salón del Trono.

\- Divina Hilda. Pidió su atención el castaño.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Alberich? Preguntó la chica.

\- En este momento estaba a punto de salir para vencerlos por mi mismo, si me autoriza, será un honor, Divina Hilda. Pidió él de ir a combatir.

\- Muy bien, eso me da esperanzas. Aceptó Hilda.

\- Los Alberich han venerado a Odín por generaciones, nuestros nombres reciben bendiciones y gloria para ella. Dijo Alberich, pero en ese momento, uno de los Caballeros de cabellos blancos le dirigió su mirada seria hacia el castaño.

\- Se me conoce como el _"Cerebro de Asgard"._ Te prometo en nombre de mi familia y el mío propio, que venceré a los Caballeros, uno por uno Alegó su título con un sonrisa y jurando derrotar a los rivales.

\- Entendido, Alberich, todo dependerá de tu poderoso cerebro. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Finalizó Hilda y se retiró del Salón.

\- ¡Será un honor! ¡Jamás lo lamentará! -Exclamó, poniéndose de pie y firme ante ella, para luego ponerse en el medio del camino donde estaban los otros dos Caballeros arrodillados aún, los miró un momento- _"Eres un advenedizo, me las pagarás"_ Se dijo así mismo y su Cosmos comenzó a elevarse, tras mirar al Caballero de cabellos blancos.

\- _"Alberich"_ Pensó Siegfried, tras sentir el poder del Caballero y luego de eso, se retiró del Palacio.

* * *

 **Wow, este es otro gran capítulo largo. Bueno, gente, espero que les guste este nuevo episodio y disculpen si no lo actualicé, me había prometido terminarlo en San Bernardo, durante mis vacaciones, pero no llegué, debido a los estudios de la Facultad. Continuaré primero con la Saga de Asgard y luego con la de Poseidon.**

 **Saludos para aletuki01, Shadowkitty Moon1999 y Guest. Que tengan un buen Sábado :D.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Por su parte, Seiya y Bart estaban subiendo por las cimas montañosas, tratando de ganar el mayor tiempo posible, pero las secuelas del combate contra Thor de Phecda no habían sido buenas para el Caballero de Pegaso, quien se apoyó contra una de las laderas rocosas y detuvo la marcha.

\- ¿Maestro? Le preguntó Bart, al ver al castaño con su mano en la región abdominal, soportando el dolor.

\- _"Rayos, el tiempo no tiene misericordia, transcurre demasiado_ rápido" -Pensó, mientras que daba unos pasos pero el dolor lo hacía detenerse de nuevo- _"Saori, confía en mí"_ Pidió el Caballero de Pegaso.

 _-_ ¡Maestro! Déjeme ayudarlo. Le pidió Bart, quien fue en su ayuda, Seiya lo miró, mientras que su estudiante lo ayudaba a levantarse y de ahí, abrió el puño de su mano, viendo el resplandor del Zafiro que había conseguido, tras derrotar a Thor de Phecda.

\- Gracias, Bart -Le agradeció y volvió a su mente- _"Me pregunto si Hyoga y Allison habrán conseguido los demás Zafiros"_ Pensó, preocupado, volvió a cerrar su puño y prosiguieron con el avance hacia el Palacio Valhalla.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hyoga y Allison habían dejado el sitio de lava, donde tuvieron su combate contra Hagen de Merak, aún agotados tras la pelea.

- _"Sé encontrar a Seiya en el Palacio. Saori, espera"_ Se dijeron ambos guerreros y el brillo del Zafiro de Hagen se hizo resplandeciente, para luego seguir en su camino.

* * *

\- Está lucha no ha llegado a su fin. Le advirtió Ikki a Mime, mientras que se iba preparando junto con Nelson para combatir al Caballero del arpa, quien los miró con un odio profundo y Shun, el cual se estaba recuperando de la pelea anterior con los Hermanos Flanders.

\- ¡Excelente, Fénix y Capricornio, han podido ver a través de mi Cosmo-Energía, pero no olvidas: Tengo algo mucho más poderoso que mi gran Ken! Les advirtió Mime.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntó Ikki ante la sorpresa.

\- Solo tu muerte podrá recompensarme por todos tus insultos: ¡"Réquiem de Cuerdas! -Les dijo, para luego iniciar su ataque con el arpa, el cual lanzó varias cuerdas contra los dos rivales, quienes saltaron al aire para evitar ser capturados- Si tú eres Fénix y tu estudiante es Capricornio, entonces yo soy un hábil cazador, ¿no te parece? -Señaló con un tono de burla, mientras que las cuerdas del arpa se enredaban sobre sus enemigos, derribándolos y terminando en el suelo, ante la sonrisa malvada de Mime y a la vez, causándoles dolor- Y ahora, voy a tocar el Réquiem para enviarlos a lo más profundo del Infierno. Finalizó sus palabras, tocando la cuerda central y de ahí, mando la energía para liquidar a ambos de un solo golpe.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO! Gritó Ikki junto con Nelson, ante la imposibilidad de hacer algo para deshacerse de las cuerdas, las cuales comenzaban a apretar con fuerza y a penetrar en la carne.

\- Jajaja, pero qué ha pasado con tus palabras, Fénix, ¿ya ni siquiera puedes hablar? Jejeje, Jajaja. Se burló Mime de sus víctimas.

El dolor era indescriptible para ambos, los cuales habían pasado a convertirse en víctimas de la "Orquesta Mortal" de Mime, las cueras seguían aferrándose más a sus cuerpos y las armaduras se estaban destruyendo, ante la malicia y deseo del Caballero de Asgard de poder terminar con ambos de una vez.

\- ¡IKKI, NO! Gritó Shun, desesperado.

\- No tienen posibilidad alguna de ganar, pero sí suplican, terminaré con ustedes ahora mismo. Pídelo. Les dio su oferta de "misericordia" Mime, quien seguía tocando su arpa.

\- ¡Jamás voy a suplicarte, Mime! Se negó Ikki a ser vencido.

\- ¡Ni yo tampoco, pelearé hasta el final! Juró Nelson, por su parte.

\- ¡Te dije que acabaríamos contigo, así sea lo último que haga! Dio su palabra de vencer al Caballero.

\- ¿Acaso sigues insistiendo esa locura, Fénix? Le preguntó burlonamente Mime y prosiguió con la tortura, causando más dolor y sufrimiento hacia los dos Caballeros tirados en el suelo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Alberich de Megrez se encontraba avanzando por los páramos y bosques nevados a toda velocidad, sin detenerse en su avance.

\- _"No podrá escapar"._ Pensó con la vista en el horizonte Norte y saltando varios árboles que impedían el paso.

Se detuvo fuera del Palacio, observando para ambos lados, buscando a su rival.

\- _"Debe ser muy torpe para entrar al Palacio Sagrado por la noche. No podrá salir de aquí con vida"_ Se dijo seriamente, siempre vigilando por el paso de un enemigo en los bosques.

De golpe, desde uno de los árboles, un poco de nieve cayó de la copa, llamando la atención de Alberich, quien alzó la vista, para que luego, una sombra se lanzara hacia él.

\- ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Acaso es un Caballero?! -Preguntó, mientras que esquivaba los golpes y de ahí, saltó hacia los arbustos, internándose en los bosques- ¡Espera, no lograrás escapar! Le gritó y fue en su persecución- ¡Espera, no lograrás escapar, detente, no lograrás entrar en el Patio de Odín! Advirtió el Caballero, quien siguió a la misteriosa figura, saltando por las ramas de los árboles.

Finalmente, logró cortarle el paso a su misterioso sospechoso.

\- No lograrás huir -Le dijo- ¿Acaso eres un Caballero? -Le preguntó Alberich y aquella figura que lo había atacado, era nada más ni nada menos que Marin de Águila, quien no respondió a la pregunta del Dios Guerrero- Jeje, iba a esperar hasta ver tu rostro, pero si esa es tu intención, entonces veremos. Le dijo Alberich, quien estaba listo para combatir y entonces, chocó con Marin, durante la confrontación, logrando arrojando a ella contra los árboles, ante la mirada victoriosa del rival.

\- Ahhh, Agh. Gimió Marin, tras recibir el impacto contra los árboles.

\- Jejeje. -Río Alberich, quien comenzó a aumentar su Cosmos- ¡ _"La Coraza de Amatista"_! -Invocó su ataque, el cual logró atrapar a Marin de Águila dentro de esa prisión de cristal- Jaja, sí que causas problemas. Río por último Alberich.

* * *

\- _"El Cosmos de Marin se apagado. ¡No puede ser!"_ -Se dijo para sus adentros Seiya- ¡Marin! ¡Marin! Gritó Seiya, llamando su nombre, pero fue en vano y él con Bart se dirigieron a los bosques, donde Alberich los esperaba.

\- _"Puedo sentir el Cosmos de Jessica, ella también está yendo hacia esa dirección, debo salvarla"_ Temió Bart por la seguridad de la hija del Reverendo Alegría.

Ellos estaban dirigiéndose hacia una trampa.

\- _"Venga, Caballeros de Athena, esta habrá de ser su tumba"_ Dijo Alberich para sus adentros y pasó su mano por el Zafiro.

* * *

\- ¡Recupera tus Cadenas, recupéralas, Shun! Le pidió Ikki a su hermano, estaba combatiendo de nuevo contra Mime, al cual tenía aferrado a sus Cadenas.

\- ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?! Voy a darte la muerte que has estado buscando. Le dijo Mime, quien alzó su mano, volviendo a tocar su arpa y procediendo a torturar a Ikki de nuevo.

\- ¡Ahhhhh! -Gritó- " _Jamás me daré por vencido. Seiya está luchando, también lo hace Athena. Aprendí en las 12 Casas que mientras más fuerte sea la lucha, más elevado estará mi Cosmos"_ Se dijo Ikki, mientras que Mime seguía utilizando su Arpa mortal contra él, estaban decididos Ikki y Nelson en mejorar su Cosmos y que su fuerza surgiera. Fue en ese momento, en el que sucedió.

El cuerpo de Ikki y el de Nelson comenzaron a iluminarse.

\- ¡Regresa a mí, Cosmos Superior: "EL SÉPTIMO SENTIDO"! Gritaron ambos, mientras que las cuerdas se destruían junto con sus armaduras y a pesar del dolor, se liberaron, ante la sorpresa de Mime.

Pronto, una llamarada cubrió a Ikki y a Nelson.

\- ¡Hermano! Gritó Shun y Mime frunció la mirada por el cambio repentino.

\- ¡Fénix! ¡¿Dónde estás?!. Le llamó el Caballero de armadura roja.

\- ¡Aquí estoy! Respondió Ikki, quien se encontraba arriba de una columna junto con Nelson, pero ambos ya no tenían sus armaduras.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo, rompieron mi Cuerda con sus armaduras! Les dijo furioso.

\- Ya puedes retirar el Ken de Fuego de este Fénix. Sentenció Ikki.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Mime, mientras que un gran Fénix Rojo aparecía cerca del hermano de Shun y de Nelson.

\- ¡RESURGE EL AVE FÉNIX!. Y con su ataque, un gran Fénix de fuego se lanzó hacia Mime, quien trataba de evadirlo.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! Gritó Mime, quien buscaba destruir el ataque rival.

Lamentablemente, esta vez, Mime no pudo detener el ataque, el cual lo lanzó y lo lanzó por los aires, estrellándose contra el suelo y su Arpa se destruyó al golpear el piso.

Ikki y Nelson volvieron a pisar la tierra.

* * *

\- Yo solamente soy la sombra de Syd. Le dijo un Caballero de cabellos verdes a Hilda de Polaris, quien se encontraba en los exteriores del Palacio con una pequeña paloma en su mano.

\- El Dios Guerrero de Zeta es Syd de Mizar, tú solo eres una Sombra. -Respondió Hilda a la voz, soltando a la pequeña ave, la cual emprendió vuelo- Así que no podrás mostrarte ante nadie. Le negó ella.

El Caballero que estaba detrás de una columna, de cabellos verdes cortos y en punta y ojos color amarillo, salió de allí.

\- Pero Hilda, hablando de golpes, no creo ser peor que Syd, no tampoco mejor...Es porque, no lo entiendo. Inquirió el misterioso personaje.

Por los Cielos nublados, la pequeña paloma volaba libremente.

\- Porque nuestro Dios Odín así lo decidido. ¿Acaso te atreverías a oponerte a Odín? Preguntó ella, de forma intimidatoria.

El Caballero tembló ante las palabras de la Gobernante de Asgard, sudando frío.

\- Si tenes alguna queja, puedes marcharte de inmediato. -Le dijo y se río- Jajaja, pero... -Dirigió su mirada hacia el personaje de la columna- Si Syd es derrotado, entonces el hombre que se convertirá en Dios Guerrero de Zeta, en lugar de Syd, será Bud. -Dijo ella, dándose la vuelta tras estar observando el paisaje- Solamente tú serás elegido. Sentenció finalmente y el peli verde abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

Hilda se río de forma aterradora ante el Caballero, mientras que el viento movía sus cabellos plateados.

* * *

Mime se reincorporó, pero esta vez, estaba totalmente abatido por el combate, furioso y con la sangre hirviendo en su interior, dirigió su mirada hacia Ikki y Nelson.

\- ¡Quiero saber si de lo que dices, es cierto! Gritó, mientras que se iba sacando la armadura roja suya, ante la sorpresa de Shun, los Hermanos Flanders, Nelson e Ikki.

\- Mime. Dijo Ikki, al verlo sin su armadura, solo con sus ropas blancas.

\- Dijiste que un Caballero cuando combate, tiene la esperanza, entonces seguramente podrás vencerme. Le desafió a pelear.

\- Yo pelearé contra él, Maestro. Pidió Nelson.

\- No te confíes, Nelson, lucharemos los dos, aún sin su armadura, Mime es muy peligroso. Le advirtió el hermano de Shun al chico de Springfield.

\- Vamos: Demuestrenlo con su Ken. Combatiré con ustedes dos: ¡Con todo mi poder!. Volvió a desafiarlos a ambos.

Los Cosmos de los tres protagonistas volvieron a emerger.

\- De acuerdo, ¡Ven, Mime! Aceptó el reto Ikki y con Nelson se prepararon.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gritó Mime, quien se lanzó al ataque.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gritaron por su parte, Ikki y Nelson.

Ambos colisionaron, pero ninguna cayó al suelo, de pronto, Ikki volvió a destensarse, mientras que Shun iba hacia él, pero Mime no se movía, hasta que...

\- Bien, Fénix, tal vez tus amigos y tú puedan lograrlo. Pueden convertir sus sueños en realidad. Les dijo, en forma de felicitación.

\- Mime. Dijo Shun con la voz entrecortada.

\- Algún día, si pudieran hacer al Mundo pacífico, desearía volver a verlos a los dos, no como enemigos, sino como amigos; pero es un deseo imposible. Finalizó Mime de Benetnasch, quien finalmente cayó agonizando, preparado para dejar este Mundo.

\- ¡Mime, Mime! Gritó Shun, quien fue con los Hermanos Flanders para verlo.

\- Lo dejo en tus manos, Fénix, lo mismo a ti, Capricornio y en las tuyas, Andrómeda. Se despidió de ellos el Caballero de la lira, cerrando los ojos, para siempre.

Un silencio invadió el lugar, donde solo el viento era su protagonista, el cual, susurraba por todas partes de Asgard, la muerte de Mime de Benetnasch, quien había tocado su última pieza musical, antes de morir a manos de dos Caballeros, de quienes esperaba algún volver a verlos, pero como amigos.

* * *

Jessica Alegría (O Jessica de Sagitario) había llegado hacia los bosques que daban hacia el Palacio Valhalla, lugar donde Hilda gobernaba Asgard y allí donde podía presenciar ese gran poder maligno que emanaba y corrompía el lugar.

\- _"Ni siquiera el aire de este lugar ha sido tan helado, mejor dicho, es como un veneno que no mata, pero si corrompe, se ve que el Anillo Nibelungo es responsable de todo este mal en esta bella tierra"_ -Pensaba ella, mientras que recorría el lugar- _"Desearía que mi padre y mi madre pudieran ver ya no soy una niña problemática, he cambiado, lo mismo Bart, no entiendo por qué todavía cree que porque ahora soy una Guerrera del Santuario, piensen que puedo usar mis poderes para hacer el mal. Están muy equivocados"_ Se dijo ella y se detuvo, cuando sintió en ese momento, una presencia enemiga.

Ella se incorporó y observó atenta por todas partes.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Sal de donde estés! Le desafió ella, pero sin que pudiera reaccionar.

\- Hola, pequeña, con que eres Jessica de Sagitario, la Señorita Hilda de Polaris se ha estado preguntando qué fue de ti. Le dijo una voz misteriosa y ella se dio la vuelta, topándose cara a cara con Alberich de Megrez.

\- ¿Quién eres? Preguntó.

\- Me presento -Hace una reverencia ante la chica- Soy Alberich de Megrez Delta, conocido como el "Cerebro de Asgard". Y tú, estás lejos de casa, niña, este sitio solo te llevará a una muerte temprana y helada para ti y tus amigos. Habló con ese tono de superioridad y codicia ante ella.

\- Puedes decir todo lo que quieras, pero soy una Guerrera del Santuario, jamás permitiré que este sitio muera. Además, vamos a poder salvar a la Señorita Hilda de Polaris, por lo tanto, guarda tus deseos y avaricias para un futuro, porque ni usted ni nadie nos podrá vencer. Respondió Jessica, cosa que Alberich sonrió, pero no para darse la vuelta, ella había iniciado, sin que lo supiera, su próximo combate.

\- Tú misma has sembrado el camino de tu autodestrucción. Finalizó Alberich y ambos se prepararon para pelear.

\- ¡SIENTE EL "VIENTO DIVINO"! Invocó Jessica su ataque, pero su rival fue más rápido.

\- ¡"LA CORAZA DE AMATISTA"! ¡TOMA Y SIENTE COMO TODO TU MUNDO COLAPSA ANTE TUS PROPIOS OJOS! Gritó Alberich, quien lanzó su ataque, congelando de la misma manera que había hecho con Marin de Águila, a quien pudo Jessica ver.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Gritó ella al quedar atrapada en aquella prisión y sin poder moverse.

Pronto Jessica quedó congelada de la misma forma que sufrió Marin, atrapada en aquella prisión de cristal, solo podían esperar a que llegaran Seiya y Bart.

\- Dos menos, faltan el Seiya de Pegaso y Bart de Tigre. Dijo Alberich, quien dejó el sitio, con una sonrisa de victoria y burla hacia sus víctimas.

* * *

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Preguntó Bart.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Quiso saber Seiya, replicando.

\- ¡Jessica! ¡Su Cosmos ha desaparecido también! Sintió Bart.

\- ¡De prisa, vamos por Marin y por ella! Respondió Seiya y apresuraron la marcha.

Ahora el tiempo estaba de su contra y debían apresurarse para rescatar a ambas de las garras del Caballero Alberich de Megrez, quien estaba al acecho, para así poder destruir a ambos rivales de una vez y para siempre, para que el sueño de Hilda de Polaris se cumpliera y ella lograra ejercer su poder por todo el Mundo.

* * *

 **Bueno, se que se me hizo tarde, pero es que he estado ocupado con los finales de la Facultad, salidas para averiguar sobre la carrera de Licenciatura en Relaciones Internacionales (Diplomacia) y a la vez, con este calor, que gracias a Dios ha refrescado y mucho en Buenos Aires, les traigo finalmente este capítulo actualizado y como decía antes, muchos sabrán que la semana pasada falleció Jesús Barrero, conocido por todos nosotros por hacer la voz de Seiya de Pegaso u.u, ;_; Descansa en paz, Jesús Barrero, siempre te recordaremos, amigo.**

 **Fue un placer haberlo conocido en aquel evento de la "Saint Seiya Forever 2012" en Buenos Aires. Descansa en paz, Caballero de Pegaso, tu Cosmos jamás desaparecerá, siempre estarás con nosotros.**

 **Le mando saludos a aletuki01, Shadowkitty Moon1999, Mailmon, GT4RSR, sshunz y Princesa andrmeda :D.**

 **Cuídense y estén atentos, dentro de poco iré terminando con la Saga de Asgard para continuar con la de Poseidon y luego con la de Hades y The Lost Canvas, aunque estas dos últimos serán tipo Junio-Julio.**

 **Nos vemos y que tengan un buen Jueves para todos ustedes :D.**

 **MontanaHatsune92 paz :D.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: A los pies del Palacio, frente a su entrada, Shun de Andrómeda junto con los Hermanos Flanders habían llegado, los primeros en arribar a aquel sitio, bajo un silencio sepulcral y que llenaba el aire de miedo y a la espera de que esto fuera una emboscada.

\- Finalmente hemos podido llegar al Palacio Valhalla, parece que somos los primeros. -Dijo Shun a los dos niños, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y los volvió a abrir- Seiya, hermano, iremos primero. Finalizó decidido y avanzaron hacia la galería de ingreso, internándose en el extenso y oscuro corredor.

* * *

Había estallado otra tormenta de nieve y viento, pero eso no le importaba a Hilda de Polaris, quien se encontraba en las afueras del Palacio, observando al horizonte y sin decir ni una sola palabra, mientras que el viento movía sus largos cabellos.

Detrás de ella, un Dios Guerrero de cabellos rubios pálido se encontraba arrodillado.

\- Parece que uno de los Caballeros ha llegado al Palacio Valhalla, Siegfried -Le comunicó ella y los vientos se calmaron de golpe-

\- Sí, pero Syd seguramente, él es el segundo más fuerte cercano a ti entre los Dioses Guerreros. -Respondió el Caballero rubio y sonrió- Ja, no puede fallar esta vez en destruirlo. Se confió él, pero Hilda no estaba de su parte, su rostro mostraba un gesto de preocupación y observaba hacia el Firmamento.

\- Supongo que tienes -Cambió ella de idea-, amigo. Pero Siegfried, tú ni siquiera sabes qué tan hermoso es Syd. Le dijo ella, dejando callado al joven.

\- Aff. Respiró hondo el rubio.

Los vientos volvieron a sentirse.

\- Se que lo entenderás algún día. Jajajajjajajajajaja. Finalizó ella, riéndose de forma malvada, mientras que Siegfried se reincorporaba.

* * *

\- _"Hilda está por aquí en algún lugar"_ Pensó Shun, quien fue avanzando por los pasillos oscuros y con apenas iluminación, gracias a las velas, portaba sus Cadenas de Andrómeda en sus manos y con él, iban los Hermanos Flanders.

\- Esto no me gusta. Dijo Rod.

\- Y seguramente los Dioses Guerreros. Miró el peli verde hacia todos lados con sus dos estudiantes, ya que el sitio estaba muy solitario y sin la presencia de ninguna persona u otro ser.

De golpe, las Cadenas de Shun apuntaron hacia el pasillo Norte, donde salió un Caballero resplandeciendo en un Cosmos blanco.

\- Son afortunados de haber llegado hasta aquí -Les felicitó- Los premiaré, Caballero. Les dijo, apareciendo detrás de las columnas el Caballero que intentó asesinar a Saori en la mansión.

\- El Syd de Mizar Zeta. Dijo Shun con los Flanders, preparándose para el enfrentamiento.

\- Deben saber cómo les daño esto en el Oriente -Dirigió sus palabras hacia ellos- No pueden regresar ahora. Les negó todo intento de regreso, mientras que ellos fruncían el ceño y sus miradas se ponían serias.

* * *

\- ¡Jessica, Jessica! Gritaba Bart, mientras que iba corriendo con Seiya, buscando a la hija del Reverendo Alegría.

En el medio de un claro, los estaba esperando aquel Caballero que se hacía llamar "El Cerebro de Asgard", de pie y sus alrededores estaban un montón de Amatistas por doquier y rodeando los árboles, Bart detuvo su marcha, al ver que Seiya había descubierto a aquel personaje.

\- Un Caballero Sagrado. Dijo el castaño y se detuvieron.

\- Los he estado esperando -Les dio la bienvenida el guerrero-.

\- Pues aquí estamos. Respondió Seiya.

\- Tardaron mucho -Se burló el peli rosa de ellos- Creí que su temor era grande. Añadió, el Caballero de Pegaso se irguió y habló de nuevo, respondiendo a la burla del rival.

\- ¿Estás preparado combatir con dos Caballeros? Desafió Seiya.

\- Claro -Respondió el Guerrero de Asgard- Ojala ustedes estén preparados para morir. Les dijo, aceptando el reto y dándose ya la victoria asegurada para él.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Marin?! Preguntó Seiya furioso por el destino de la pelirroja.

\- ¡¿Y Jessica?! ¡¿Dónde está?! Agregó Bart, también furioso y desesperado por encontrarla.

\- ¿Marin, Jessica? Jajaja, ¿acaso son aquellas que acabo de sepultar? Volvió a burlarse Alberich, al escuchar eso, Seiya y Bart dieron unos pasos hacia él.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntaron tanto Maestro como Estudiante.

\- Seiya, Bart, ustedes quieren mi Zafiro de Odín, ¿verdad? -Preguntó Alberich sobre el motivo de por qué iban a pelear, el castaño bajó la mirada hacia el protector de la armadura de Alberich, donde brillaba la joya.- Pero deben estar soñando con querer tratar de vencerme en ese estado. Añadió Alberich, al ver el estado de cómo estaban ambos.

\- Eso lo dudo. -Respondió Seiya, preparándose para pelear junto con Bart- Un Caballero siempre logra que los sueños imposibles, se vuelvan realidad. Seiya y Bart estaban listos para pelear, pero Alberich se adelantó, aumentando su Cosmos, el cual iba a lanzar como ataque contra sus dos rivales.

\- ¡"LA CORAZA DE AMATISTA"! Gritó el Dios Guerrero y lanzó su ofensiva.

Con ese ataque, logró atrapar a Seiya, de la misma forma que había logrado con Marin y Jessica, luego de ser encerrado esa prisión de cristal, el Zafiro que él tenía, cayó de sus manos y terminó el suelo nevado.

* * *

En el precipicio donde Shiryu y Martin habían caído, el Caballero del Dragón comenzó a abrir los ojos, tras haberse recuperado del golpe provocado por Jing, el lobo leal a Fenrir de Arioto.

El Oriental miró a sus alrededores, donde en el suelo y en las formaciones de hielo yacían los lobos del Caballero rival, muertos, miró luego su mano y descubrió que había logrado tomar el Zafiro de Fenrir.

\- Aún estamos a tiempo. Se dijo debilitado Shiryu.

\- ¿Maestro? Preguntó Martin.

\- Me alegro mucho de que estés bien, Martin, ¿no estás herido? Le preguntó el oriental.

\- No, ¿y usted? Le devolvió la pregunta.

\- Solo un poco debilitado, pero ya me estoy recuperando. -Miró hacia la salida del risco- _"Debemos llevar este Zafiro al Palacio. No hay tiempo que perder. Seiya, espera. Llegaremos muy pronto"_ Se dio su palabra y con su Estudiante comenzaron a escalar por las paredes heladas.

* * *

Bart observó impotente al no poder haber nada para salvar a su Maestro, quien estaba atrapado en esa cárcel de cristal, sentía como su rabia aumentaba al descubrir que Jessica también había sido víctima de Alberich de Megrez.

\- ¡Resistan, vamos, resistan! Pidió el chico, tratando de destruir las amatistas, pero era en vano.

En ese momento, escuchó una voz detrás suyo.

\- ¿Acaso no querrás vengarlos, niño? Jeje. Escuchó esa voz burlona.

\- Maldito. Insultó Bart a su rival.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? Preguntó, divirtiéndose de su sufrimiento.

\- ¡Eres un maldito, yo mismo te venceré, Alberich de Megrez! Gritó el chico, quien se lanzó al ataque, pero su rival fue mucho más rápido y evadió el golpe que le iba a dar, para luego golpearlo al joven y arrojarlo al piso.

Bart cayó al suelo nevado, herido y sangrando, mientras que su enemigo estaba sin ningún rasguño.

\- Es una lástima que un pequeño como tú se haya unido a esta guerra, ¿sabes? Tú no deberías estar aquí, solo encontrarás la muerte en esta región, helada y aislada del Mundo entero. Dijo, tratando de debilitar al chico, era inútil hacerlo, él iba a luchar hasta el final.

Bart volvió a reincorporarse y atacó.

\- ¡"Cadena de la Destrucción"! Gritó, pero Alberich frenó su ataque y lo arrojó con violencia hacia el suelo de nuevo.

\- Ya has colmado mi paciencia, Bart de Tigre: ¡"LA CORAZA DE AMATISTA"! Volvió a invocar su ataque y encarceló al muchacho en aquella prisión de cristal.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la zona de la Costa, Saori se encontraba aún resistiendo para salvar a Asgard de la destrucción, siendo observada por Lisa, Milhouse, Rafa y las gemelas Sherri y Terri.

\- Se nos está acabando el tiempo, si no llegan rápido al Palacio Valhalla, la Señorita Kido morirá. Dijo Lisa, triste al saber que no tenían noticias de los Caballeros.

\- ¿Va a morir la Señorita Kido, Lisa? Preguntó Rafa, preocupada.

La hermana de Bart no sabía cómo responder a su pregunta, hasta que lo hizo.

\- Si no llegan al Palacio Valhalla, lamentablemente ella morirá, Rafa. Le respondió Lisa, al borde las lágrimas y el hijo del Jefe de Policía la consoló para calmar su dolor.

\- Tranquila, estoy seguro que ellos podrán hacerlo. Dio sus ánimos Rafa, mientras que miraban hacia el Palacio.

Milhouse trataba de hacer contacto con Bart para ver cómo iban ellos, pero no tenía éxito. Algo había pasado.

\- Muchachos -Les llamó el mejor amigo de Bart y todos se dieron la vuelta- Algo les ha pasado a Seiya y a Bart. Les comunicó la triste noticia.

* * *

Justo en ese momento, Hyoga y Allison llegaron hacia el bosque de Alberich, donde se encontraron con aquella escena lamentable.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Les llamaron sus amigos, pero los encontraron a los cuatros, a Seiya, Bart, Marin y Jessica encarcelados en las prisiones de amatista.

\- ¿Quién habrá hecho esto, Maestro Hyoga? Preguntó Allison.

\- No lo sé, pero juro que pagará por lo que hizo. Juró Hyoga vengarse.

Allison, en ese momento, se detuvo y observó por todas las direcciones del bosque, sintiendo una presencia enemiga, mientras que Hyoga se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo Marin allí.

\- ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? Se preguntó el rubio.

\- _"¿Qué es este Cosmos maligno?"_ Pensó Allison para sus adentros junto con Hyoga, algo no iba bien allí.

\- Bienvenidos a la "Tumba de los Caballeros". Les dio la bienvenida aquel Dios Guerrero de Asgard.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! Quiso saber el nombre Hyoga de aquel enemigo.

\- Soy Alberich de Megrez del Planeta Delta. Se presentó.

\- ¿Tú hiciste esto a Seiya? Le preguntó Hyoga.

\- ¿Tú también tienes un Zafiro de Odín? Le preguntó, por su parte, Alberich.

\- Tome uno de Hagen y tomaré el que tienes en tu cinturón, así que tengamos que enfrentarnos a muerte. Señaló Hyoga la joya, la cual brillaba en su centro.

Alberich sonrió.

\- ¿Sabes? Tengo otro Zafiro, el que Seiya tomó de Thor. Dijo Alberich, revelando el segundo Zafiro en su poder.

\- ¡Maldición, soy Hyoga, el Caballero Cisne! Gritó Hyoga, aumentando su Cosmos.

\- ¡Y yo soy Allison, Caballero de Sirena! Le siguió ella a su Maestro.

\- ¡Vamos a vencerte y a recuperar a Seiya, Marin, Jessica y Bart! Juró Hyoga con su Estudiante en vencer a Alberich, quien se preparó para pelear.

\- No estoy seguro que sea posible. Su tumba estará junto a la de ellos. Les dijo, blandiendo una espada de tres filos de cristal.

Y fue entonces que empezó el combate.

El golpe que lanzaron Hyoga y Allison dio contra Alberich, a quien terminó lanzándolo contra un árbol, estrellándolo pero evitó ser alcanzado y saltó hacia el aire, blandiendo su espada de hielo, la cual casi apuñala al rubio, pero él la esquivó, aunque Alberich lo agarró del cuello.

\- ¡Maestro, resista! Gritó Allison, yendo al rescate, pero el rival la atacó por sorpresa.

\- ¡No te metas! Gritó por su parte el Caballero.

\- ¡Es hora de pagar: "Corazón de la Torre"! Invocó ella su ataque, pero Alberich estaba decidido en matar a Hyoga.

Sujetándolo del cuello, le dirigió la siguiente frase.

\- Por lo que veo, no te importa Seiya, ¿verdad? -Le preguntó de forma amenazante, mientras que Allison lo atacaba para que soltara a su Maestro- Inmediatamente, Hyoga logró sacárselo de encima por las distracciones que su estudiante hizo contra Alberich y lo lanzó hacia el Cielo.

* * *

Por su parte, Shiryu y Martin habían logrado salir de los riscos y cruzaban los bosques nevados.

* * *

El golpe contra Alberich sirvió pero en ese momento, éste aterrizó sobre la nieve, mientras que Hyoga se levantaba con la ayuda de Allison.

\- Hum, bien hecho Caballero Cisne, lo mismo su estudiante Sirena -Les felicitó Alberich- pero este debe ser su fin. ¡Y no voy a hacerles esperar mucho!. Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras que invocaba su ataque.

Hyoga y Allison trataron de responder para evitar el golpe.

\- ¡"Escudo Amatista"! Lanzó su ofensiva Alberich, pero en ese momento.

\- ¡HYOGA, ALLISON! Se escuchó el grito de Shiryu, quien sacó a los dos Caballeros y utilizando su escudo, desvió las Amatistas contra Hyoga y Allison.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Se quedó asombrado Alberich, al ver que el escudo de Shiryu evitó que el rubio y la castaña fueran alcanzados por su ataque- ¡No puede ser!.

\- Shiryu, Martin, gracias por salvarnos. Les agradeció el rubio.

\- Hyoga, déjame a mí: Acabaré con él. Pidió Shiryu de vencer a Alberich.

\- No, salva a Marin, Seiya, Jessica y Bart, yo no tengo fuerza. Dijo el ruso, quien había quedado debilitado tras el combate.

\- Hyoga, ¿dónde están ellos? Dímelo. Preguntó Shiryu serio por la ubicación de sus amigos.

Pero el Caballero de Cisne no pudo llegar a responder a su pregunta, ya que cayó al suelo exhausto.

\- Yo me haré cargo de curarlo, Maestro Shiryu. Le dijo Allison, quien se dirigió hacia el rubio para volver a darle fuerzas.

\- Está bien, tengan cuidado. Pidió Martin a su amiga y desenvainó a Excalibur.

Shiryu, luego de reincorporarse, dirigió su mirada a Alberich.

\- ¡¿Quién son ustedes, entrometidos?! Preguntó molesto el pelirrojo.

\- El Caballero de Dragón, Shiryu. Respondió a su pregunta el oriental

\- Y el Caballero de Lobo, Martin. Agregó el intelectual.

El combate comenzó con el ataque de Alberich, el cual era evadido por Shiryu, mientras que Martin hacía lo mismo, pero utilizando a Excalibur, la cual desviaba los ataques, pero en ese momento, en una maniobra rápida, Alberich aprovechó para golpear al oriental y lanzarlo contra un gran árbol, el cual cayó, Shiryu logró evadirlo, pero su pierna quedó atrapada.

\- ¡Allí voy, Maestro, resista! Gritó Martin, quien iba en su auxilio, pero de golpe, Alberich lo sorprendió.

\- ¡Martin! Le advirtió Shiryu, pero el joven fue golpeado por el pelirrojo y cayó con su espada al suelo.

Luego de eso, el Caballero de Asgard se lanzó hacia el oriental, a quien expulsó de aquella trampa y terminó a pocos metros de su estudiante, quien estaba inconsciente.

\- Prepárate, -Caballero Dragón, voy a formar tu tumba con la Amatista. Le dijo Alberich y se preparó para encerrarlo en la prisión de cristal. Martin, quien abrió los ojos, vio a su Maestro avanzar lentamente y debilitado hacia el rival, resistiendo al ataque enemigo. Fue entonces que tomó a Excalibur y blandiéndola, fue a ayudarlo- ¡"ESCUDO DE AMATISTA"!.

En aquel momento, ya el ataque comenzaba a desgarrar la vestimenta del oriental, quien alzó su escudo y se protegió, sumado a que Martin llegó a tiempo y unió su espada con el arma defensiva de Shiryu, hasta que por la fuerza del ataque de Alberich, fueron lanzados por los aires hasta caer en la nieve.

\- Dragón obstinado. Remarcó el rival con ese calificativo a Shiryu, el cual se volvía a levantar.

\- _"No me queda mucho tiempo, tendré que arriesgarme para tener ventaja"_ Pensó el oriental, reconociendo que el tiempo no estaban de su lado.

* * *

Lejos de Asgard, en los bosques cerca de la cascada, unos pájaros levantaron vuelo.

\- _"Shiryu"_ Habló el Maestro Dohko para sus adentros, quien estaba en la cascada meditando.

* * *

Alberich de Megrez avanzó hacia Shiryu y Martin, quienes estaban atrapados y tuvieron que prepararse de nuevo para el enfrentamiento.

\- ¿Qué me pasa? Si tan solo pudiera liberarme de ese escudo y la espada. Habló en voz baja Alberich, tratando de idear una forma de destruir aquellas armas.

Inmediatamente, Shiryu se despojó de su armadura y el escudo, los cuales cayeron al suelo nevado, ante la mirada del rival.

\- Jajaja, Shiryu, finalmente has admitido que estas perdido. Se burló el pelirrojo.

\- Es importante saber cuándo rendirse y no estoy listo aún. Respondió firme el Caballero.

\- Esa es una actitud admirable, ahora podrás dormir profundamente junto a Seiya. Elogió la decisión de Shiryu, Alberich, quien volvió a aumentar su Cosmos, listo para terminar de una vez la misión.

La energía se concentró en todo el cuerpo de Alberich.

\- ¡"ESCUDO AMATISTA"! Invocó de nuevo.

\- ¡No, no, otra vez no! Gritó Martin, quien estaba listo para desviar el ataque.

\- ¡Has perdido por un simple error! Se adelantó Shiryu.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! Preguntó el Caballero de Megrez.

\- Otra vez el escudo -El oriental empezó a hacerle frente a la embestida del "Escudo Amatista"- ¡"LA FUERZA DEL DRAGÓN"! Lanzó su contraataque.

El Dragón de Shiryu destruyó todas las posibilidades de Alberich de acabar con ambos rivales, ya que el golpe fue para ambos, el primero recibió el ataque de Shiryu y éste el del pelirrojo, lanzándolos por los aires, ante la mirada de Martin de Lobo.

\- ¡¿CÓMO VISTE A TRAVÉS DEL "ESCUDO AMATISTA"?! ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! Gritó Alberich, mientras que era arrojado hacia atrás.

\- ¿Cuántas veces crees que has disparado el "Escudo Amatista"? ¡Vi a través de él hace mucho tiempo! -Respondió Shiryu- _"Es cierto, hay una sola razón: No puedes disparar juntos al "Escudo Amatista" y a la unidad de la Naturaleza, si me quitaba mi escudo, seguramente dispararía al "Escudo Amatista", arriesgue todo en ese_ momento" Se dijo finalmente Shiryu.

 _-_ _"¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a engañarme?!"_ Pensó lleno de rabia Alberich.

Después del combate, tanto Shiryu como Martin habían quedado debilitados por el uso de su fuerza, cuando de golpe apareció Alberich, aún de pie, pero se podía apreciar algo...

\- No, no lo hagas, Martin. Le detuvo su Maestro al ver que el pelirrojo ya no podía combatir.

\- Has dado una excelente batalla, Shiryu, lo mismo para ti, Martin -Les felicitó Alberich, quien estaba a las puertas de la muerte misma- Déjame decirte algo, Shiryu -Dijo el pelirrojo y contó una historia del pasado- En el pasado, un antecesor mío fue vencido por un antiguo maestro que de seguro tú conoces. Le dijo Alberich, cosa que refrescó los recuerdos del peli negro.

\- El Maestro Dohko. Dijo Shiryu y en ese momento, tanto el Caballero de Dragón y su estudiante, como Alberich de Megrez, se desplomaron en el suelo nevado.

Alberich de Megrez había sido derrotado, su espada de Amatista había quedado enterrada en la nieve y de su mano, cayeron tres Zafiros que él tenía bajo su poder.

\- Ya esta batalla...por fin ha terminado. -Dijo Martin, no sin antes desplomarse a unos pocos metros de Shiryu y de Alberich-. Y antes de caer agotado- _"Señorita Saori, muy pronto llegaremos todos al Palacio Valhalla y podremos destruir el Anillo Nibelungo, resista, por favor, resista un poco más"_ Rezó el chico intelectual por sus amigos y por Saori Kido, quien seguía en la zona de las costas heladas.

Finalmente, cerró sus ojos y sostuvo con fuerza a la Espada Excalibur.

* * *

 **Aquí termina la batalla contra el Caballero Alberich de Megrez. Vayan preparando todo porque ya nos acercamos al final de esta saga y continuaré con la de Poseidon y luego, más tarde, tipo Junio-Julio, haré la Saga de Hades, The Lost Canvas y Soul of God :D.**

 **Saludos para aletuki01, Princesa andrmeda, sshunz y Shadowkitty Moon1999. Nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene, cuídense y que tengan un buen Sábado.**

 **MontanaHatsune92 Out and Peace.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Habían sido varios días, para ellos se habían convertido en largas semanas o hasta meses de duros entrenamientos, había un reconocimiento de que lo peor estaba ocurriendo en Asgard y que el tiempo se les estaba terminando si no actuaban pronto, terminaron de entrenar a los tres nuevos Caballeros del Santuario.

\- ¡Atención! Pidió el Director Skinner, mientras que veían llegar a Mu con Shaina de Ofiuco para la ceremonia.

Los dos restantes obedecieron al llamado y tomaron posición de firmes al momento de que llegaran los dos Guerreros.

\- ¡Atención! Respondieron Jimbo y Bob Patiño.

Mu se les acercó y dirigió su mirada hacia los tres nuevos Soldados del Santuario, era el momento de recibir las armaduras con sus signos y prepararse para entrar en la Guerra Santa en Asgard.

\- Felicitaciones -Les dijo en modo de felicitación el peli lila, quien se quedó quieto delante de ellos tres- Hoy, tras unos duros entrenamientos, lograron cumplirlos al pie de la letra y ahora son Guerreros de la Diosa Athena, por eso, se les entregarán sus Armaduras Sagradas. Continuó, mostrando las mismas para aquellos personajes.

\- Ha sido un honor entrenar para ustedes y por la Señorita Kido. Agradeció Jimbo, inclinándose junto a sus dos compañeros.

Mu comenzó a darles sus nombres de las Constelaciones para ellos y sus armaduras.

\- Jimbo de Salamandra, Seymour de Pantera y Bob de Halcón. Pronunció los nombres para ellos y de ahí, se colocaron las Armaduras.

Era momento de ir a Asgard.

* * *

Y hablando de ese sitio, las cosas se estaban poniendo más complicadas para los protagonistas, mientras que Lisa, Rafa, las gemelas Sherri y Terri con Milhouse observaban desde las escaleras de piedra a Saori, quien resistía todavía con la misión de salvar a Asgard de su destrucción, Shiryu y Martin habían recuperado sus fuerzas, logrando liberar a Seiya, Bart, Marin y Jessica de las corazas de Amatista que Alberich de Megrez había invocado, logrando encerrarlos en ellas. Ahora con todos reunidos en los bosques, se pusieron en marcha hacia el Palacio Valhalla.

En aquel mismo sitio, Syd de Mizar elevó su Cosmos, emergiendo la figura de un Tigre Dientes de Sable por arriba del Caballero, a su vez, Shun y los Hermanos Flanders repitieron el mismo proceso de su rival.

\- ¡Disfruten de mi garra y mi colmillo! Les dijo el Caballero de armadura negra y sus garras aparecieron, filosas y letales, con las cuales lanzó una onda de ataque hacia Shun y sus dos estudiantes.

\- ¡Protegeme, Cadena: "Defensa Giratoria"! Se defendió Shun junto con los Flanders, deteniendo el ataque de Syd.

\- _"No pude destruir esa pared metálica en Oriente, ¡Pero ahora sí puedo"!_ -Pensó el guerrero, lanzándose de un salto hacia la defensa, atacando con todas sus fuerzas, pero a su vez, los defensores mantenían la posición ante la feroz embestida.

Y las palabras de Syd se hicieron realidad, ya que logró destruir la "Defensa Giratoria" de sus oponentes y derribarlos.

\- No puede, si antes mi "Defensa Giratoria" había funcionado contra él. Dijo Shun, derribado en el piso junto a los Flanders, los tres habían sido atacados de una forma muy fuerte por parte del Caballero de armadura negra.

Pronto se les acercó a ellos.

\- No importa cómo te cubras a ti mismo con la Cadena, hay una pequeña abertura en un segundo en cada diez mil minutos, perforaré ese punto. Les dijo el hombre, mientras que Shun trataba de recuperarse del golpe.

Milagrosamente lo lograron, ante la mirada de Syd.

\- Jajajaja. Es inútil -Se río el Caballero de Mizar al verlos en ese estado tan lamentable de daño que habían sufrido-.

* * *

Por su parte, Hyoga y Allison vieron que Seiya, Marin, Bart y Jessica habían recuperado la consciencia tras haber sido encerrados por las "Corazas de Amatista" de Alberich.

\- ¡Hyoga, Allison! Exclamó Seiya de a ambos amigos suyos.

\- Shiryu y Martin han derrotado a Alberich y ahora tenemos cuatro "Zafiros de Odin". Les contó el rubio, mientras que extendía su mano derecha y mostraba aquellas piedras que eran importantes.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dices que ellos derrotaron a Alberich? -Preguntó Seiya aún confundido por el golpe que habían recibido-.

\- Me dijo que continuáremos, ellos después nos seguirán. Respondió Hyoga.

\- De acuerdo. Finalizó Seiya.

Pero cuando estaban por partir, Marin de Águila se detuvo, apoyándose en uno de los árboles, Seiya corrió hacia su Maestra para ayudarla y ver si estaba bien.

\- Marin. Dijo el Caballero de Pegaso con un tono de preocupación en su voz, pero la chica tomó una postura seria.

\- Vete de aquí, Seiya, no te perdonaré nunca si ves hacia atrás. ¡Vete! Le pidió ella, mientras que se recuperaría.

\- Seiya. Le llamó Hyoga para que se pusieran en marcha.

Pero el castaño no quería dejarla allí, hasta que Jessica intervino.

\- Yo me quedaré con ella, no se preocupe, Maestro Seiya. Le pidió la chica de permanecer con Marin hasta que se recuperara del golpe que había sido víctima de Alberich de Megrez.

\- Jessica, ¿estás segura? Preguntó Bart y fue entonces, que ella apoyó sus manos en las hombreras de la armadura del chico y se acercó a sus labios.

\- ¿Esto responde a tu pregunta? Interrogó ella, besando en los labios a su Caballero de Tigre, dejándolo sonrojado.

Luego de que Jessica decidiera quedarse con Marin hasta que se recuperara, ellas prometieron que los alcanzarían en el Palacio.

\- Marin...cuídate. Le pidió Seiya preocupado, mientras que partía con Bart hacia la salida de los bosques.

Después de que se fueran, de golpe, Marin se desplomó en el suelo nevado.

\- ¡Marin! Gritó Jessica y fue a ver qué le había ocurrido y de ahí, la recostó contra un árbol para que se recuperara.

* * *

A su vez, por los acantilados, donde el frío y congelado viento atravesaba la garganta rocosa de las montañas, una figura protegida con un manto verde esmeralda iba avanzando, saltando por las piedras y peñascos helados, para que luego de ahí, llegara hacia los bosques, donde observó a Marin inconsciente en la nieve y Jessica tratando de curarla.

\- ¿Quién eres? Preguntó la hija del Reverendo Alegría a aquel personaje misterioso, el cual emitió un brillo de su máscara.

Marin al escuchar las palabras de Jessica, hizo un esfuerzo para mirar hacia aquella persona, luego de haber oído también a un pájaro blanco, el cual se elevaba por los Cielos, despertando a la chica de su sueño.

\- S..Shaina. Dijo Marin con la voz débil.

La peli verde se agachó para ayudar a su amiga, sacando la nieve que tenía encima.

\- ¿Están bien Marin, Jessica? Les preguntó ella, mientras que le daba su manto a la pelirroja.

Otra ave blanca salió volando, pasando cerca de unos árboles donde habían unos cráneos.

\- También viniste. Le dijo Marin, mientras que salía de los bosques junto con Jessica y Shaina.

* * *

A su vez, en las cercanías de las murallas que marcaban la proximidad del Palacio, Hyoga, Allison, Seiya y Bart iban avanzando por aquellos páramos congelados, pero mientras que subían las escaleras, Seiya cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Seiya! ¿Te encuentras bien? Le preguntó el ruso a su amigo, mientras que se recuperaba.

\- Nosotros no merecemos una muerte así -Respondió el castaño a Hyoga- _"De cualquier forma, tengo que ir con Hilda tan pronto como me sea posible"_ \- Pensó serio y se reincorporó después de su caída, dirigió su mirada a Hyoga y Allison- Partamos, Hyoga. Pidió.

\- Está bien. Respondió al pedido de su amigo el rubio.

* * *

Por su parte, Shaina también avanzaba corriendo por los pasillos exteriores del Palacio, estando por entrar en la entrada de ladrillo y con arco abocinado.

* * *

Volviendo con Shun y los Hermanos Flanders, el Caballero Syd de Mizar observó, primero atónito y sorprendido, para después cambiar a una expresión seria al ver al Caballero de Andrómeda sacarse su Armadura Sagrada, repitiendo el mismo modo que había hecho en su lucha contra Mime.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer con eso, Andrómeda? Le preguntó el peli blanco.

\- No quiero utilizar mis poderes porque mi Armadura me protege. Decidí no usarla más cuando derroté a Afrodita en la lucha de las 12 Casas del Zodiaco. Esa debió ser la última vez que la usé, pero ahora te derrotaré para mantener mi promesa a mi hermano, a Seiya y mis otros amigos. Respondió a la pregunta de su rival, mientras que los Hermanos Flanders pensaban en hacer lo mismo que su Maestro, estar con él hasta el último aliento.

Syd pudo ver la firmeza del Caballero.

\- Si el Maestro Shun lo hace, también nosotros vamos a pelear sin nuestras Armaduras. Respondieron Rod y Todd, despojándose de sus Armaduras.

\- No entiendo qué rayos puedes hacer con un cuerpo tan lastimado y sin tu Armadura. Inquirió serio Syd y antes de que pudieran responder, los tres protagonistas aumentaron sus Cosmos, rodeándolos de una poderosa luz roja, dejando sorprendido a Syd y aumentaba su fuerza como las ráfagas de viento en las montañas.

\- ¡El aire está nebuloso! Exclamó el peli celeste.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Te advierto, recibe mi poder real! ¡"Vapor Nebuloso"! Invocó su ataque Shun con los Flanders, pero Syd no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil.

\- ¡"Impulso Azul"! Gritó, deteniendo el primer golpe.

\- ¡"Vapor Nebuloso"! Volvieron a atacar los tres por segunda vez, destruyendo la defensa de Syd y atrapándolo en ese tornado poderoso.

\- ¡Aghhhhhhh! Gritó el peli celeste, atrapado en aquel vendaval, mientras que en una de las partes altas, Shun y los Flanders eran observados por un Caballero de armadura blanca, ojos naranja y cabellos agua marina, el cual lanzó una mirada de desprecio.

Syd de Mizar trataba de escapar de aquella poderosa tormenta, el salón estaba destruido por los ataques y aquel otro Caballero de cabellos agua marina seguía observando aquel espectáculo y luego, cerró su puño con fuerza.

En un intento por destruir a sus rivales, el peli celeste trató de lanzar otro ataque, pero fue repelido y terminó por fracasar.

\- ¡EL VAPOR DESVIÓ LA TORMENTA! ¡¿CÓMO PRODUCE UN PODER TAN GRANDE ESTANDO HERIDO?! Se preguntó, ya de un modo desesperado, Syd de Mizar, a pesar de haber herido a sus rivales varias veces.

Pronto, Shun y sus dos estudiantes incrementaron más el ataque sobre Syd de Mizar, logrando destruir el "Impulso Azul", pero cuando estaban por lograr el golpe definitivo, aquel Caballero de cabellos agua marina atacó contra ellos, a su vez que el ataque de los tres lanzó a Syd de Mizar por los aires, quien terminó estrellándose violentamente contra el techo del salón, resquebrajando el mismo y de ahí, caer desplomado al suelo. Cayó al suelo, golpeándose su cuerpo y su casco se desprendió, terminando a pocos centímetros de él. Tras el golpe recibido y por las heridas del combate, el Caballero de Syd de Mizar fue derrotado y murió tras el combate

* * *

A su vez, por los pasillos orientales del Palacio, se encontraban corriendo Seiya, Hyoga, Bart y Allison; pero cuando estaban por llegar hacia el otro extremo, un fuerte temblor les sorprendió.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Gritó Hyoga al ver como el suelo se levantaba y las columnas se desplomaban por el terremoto.

\- ¡DAME TU FUERZA, PEGASO! Atacaron Seiya y Bart los desprendimientos.

Una vez solucionado el problema...

\- Vamos. Ordenó Seiya, poniéndose en marcha otra vez, pero de vuelta en el camino, parte del techo comenzó a desplomarse sobre sus cabezas.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? Se preguntó Bart.

\- Oh no, por lo visto, no nos dejará llegar con Hilda tan fácilmente. Alegó Seiya.

\- No importa lo que sucede, no podemos regresar, hay que continuar. -Objetó Hyoga, al ver que el camino había quedado bloqueado tras el derrumbe-. ¡"RAYO DE AURORA", ATACA! -Invocaron el rubio y Allison su ataque, logrando abrir un nuevo camino por uno de los muros laterales- Adelante, Seiya. Finalizó Hyoga.

\- Sí. Respondió el castaño, pero cuando se iban a dirigir hacia el nuevo camino, una poderosa ráfaga los lanzó a los cuatro contra las paredes, debido a su fuerza y noqueando a los protagonistas.

* * *

Volviendo con Shun, el hermano de Ikki y sus dos alumnos se encontraban buscando el "Zafiro de Odin" que tenía Syd de Mizar en su armadura, justo en ese momento, el peli verde logró encontrarla.

\- _"Este es el Zafiro de Odin del Syd"_ Pensó Shun.

\- Shun -Le llamó una voz y el peli verde vio a Shaina, quien estaba herida y apoyada contra uno de los muros laterales del Palacio- Apresúrate y vete. Le pidió la chica.

\- Esa voz, ¡Shaina! -Miró sorprendido de verla Shun, quien había sido herida durante los combates- ¡Shaina!. Exclamó, pero cuando se dirigió hacia ella.

\- ¡No tienes que venir! -Le prohibió que se acercara y se recostó en el piso-.

\- Shaina. Dijo el peli verde, preocupado por ella.

\- Estoy bien, los alcanzaré más tarde, así que váyanse. Les pidió ella.

\- S, sí. Respondió preocupado y angustiado el peli verde.

\- ¡Apresúrate! Ordenó ella y los tres asintieron al pedido de la chica.

Pero cuando estaba por salir de aquel salón:

\- ¡No! ¡No les dejaré ir! Se interpuso una voz y salió de las sombras aquel Caballero de cabellos agua marina, el cual se lanzó contra Shun y los Hermanos Flanders, Shaina alzó la mirada y atacó al rival, para así proteger a los tres Guerreros, pero cuando ambos chocaron, la fuerza del enemigo la lanzó contra los muros, violentamente.

\- ¡Shaina! Gritó Shun al verla herida en el suelo, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, estuvieron los tres cara a cara con el rival, el cual lanzó otro ataque con fuerza y terminaron en el suelo.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Quién es? Preguntó Rod, al ver que el Caballero que les atacó, se iba acercando hacia ellos.

\- Puedo ahorrarles este sufrimiento. Los enviaré juntos al Infierno para que así no puedan separarse. Les dijo el rival, quien se preparó para cumplir su cometido.

El golpe del Caballero misterioso produjo la caída de varias columnas, las cuales iban a terminar con las vidas de Shaina, Shun y los Hermanos Flanders, pero otro ataque evitó la tragedia, destruyendo aquella columna y un objeto filoso se incrustó en la protección de los brazos del enemigo.

Mientras que el polvo se disipaba, aparecieron en aquel sitio, Ikki y Nelson.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó sin importarle su rival, el Caballero de Asgard.

\- Soy Ikki, el Ave Fénix. Respondió a su pregunta.

\- Y yo soy Nelson de Capricornio. Se presentó el estudiante del hermano de Shun.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó sin interés el rival.

* * *

Afuera del Palacio, la nieve, el frío y el viento volvieron a estar presentes, presagiando otra batalla.

* * *

Mientras tanto, cerca de las costas de Asgard, Bob Patiño, Seymour Skinner y Jimbo Jones habían llegado a aquella región, para unirse a la Guerra Santa y salvar aquel Sagrado sitio de su destrucción.

\- Andando, tengo un presentimiento muy malo si no llegamos al Palacio. Ordenó Bob.

\- ¡Sí! Respondieron sus dos compañeros y fueron avanzando por las montañas y las ventiscas, con rumbo hacia el Palacio Valhalla.

* * *

 **Bueno, otro gran capítulo :D. Recuerden que ya este crossover va a estar finalizado dentro de poco y seguiré con las demás sagas, incluyendo Soul of God, Poseidon, The Lost Canvas y la Saga de Hades.**

 **Saludos para Shadowkitty Moon1999 y aletuki01 :D.**

 **Que tengan un buen Martes.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: No habían dudas, ahora que estaban dentro del Palacio Valhalla, esto era un signo de que esta guerra iba a terminar, pero, ¿cómo? ¿y quiénes saldrían victoriosos?.

Shun y sus alumnos Rod y Todd se encontraban enfrentándose a ese misterioso Caballero que les atacó junto con Shaina, a pesar de estar heridos, ellos iban a proseguir con el combate.

\- ¿Quién eres? Preguntó Nelson hacia el Caballero de armadura blanca.

\- Soy Bud de Alcor, hermano de Syd de Mizar. Se presentó el rival, quien tenía los mismos rasgos que el otro Caballero.

Inmediatamente, luego de haber respondido a la pregunta de Nelson, Bud se lanzó contra Ikki y su estudiante, logrando un perfecto golpe que logra derrotarlos, ya que ambos habían tenido la pelea anterior con Mime, aunque tanto el Fénix como el Caballero de Capricornio pudieron resistir los ataques de Bud, mientras que solamente eran empujados por la fuerza hacia atrás.

\- ¡¿Pero cómo pudieron defenderse de todos mis golpes?! Preguntó furioso a sus rivales.

\- ¡Vamos, Bud de Alcor! Gritó Ikki y con Nelson se lanzaron al aire, lo mismo su oponente, quienes chocaron en un potente golpe, el cual mandó a volar el casco blanco del Caballero de Asgard y lanzando a los dos Caballeros de Athena contra un resto de columna y contra el suelo, quedando heridos y sangrando cerca de donde estaban Shun, Shaina y los Hermanos Flanders.

\- Ikki. Dijo el peli verde con la voz debilitada, mientras que en ese mismo instante, reaparecía Bud y su casco que caía al suelo.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Qué pasó con sus alardes de hace unos momentos?! -Les preguntó burlonamente Bud a los dos Guerreros de Athena. Ikki comenzó a levantarse con dificultad de aquella columna- Les diré una cosa: Finalmente los Seres Humanos están solos en este Mundo, solo los que sean fuertes sobrevivirán. Aún entre hermanos, a veces se dividen entre ganador y perdedor -Miró a sus rivales debilitados con una mirada de odio y superioridad- La compasión no es necesaria. Finalizó, mientras que Ikki cerraba su puño con todas sus fuerzas, mirando a su enemigo.

* * *

A su vez, en los parques del Palacio Valhalla, Siegfried se encontraba arrodillado ante Hilda de Polaris, quien estaba contemplando los bellos jardines de aquel sitio y la fuente de mármol hecha en el pasado.

\- Yo... [Dijo suspirando el Caballero], ¿Eso es cierto, Hilda?. Syd tiene un hermano, pero Hilda, aún el hombre llamado Bud es el verdadero hermano de Syd. Es la sombra de Syd hasta el final. Él no es un verdadero Dios Guerrero y si te aprovechas de él, yo sería capaz de hacer lo que jure alguna vez. Y no sería... Preguntó para tratar de hallar una respuesta a esa incógnita, que pudo hallar el mismo, podía verse una tensión en el aire, pero en ese instante, Hilda le detuvo.

\- Aguarda un momento, Siegfried. ¿Recuerdas que Alberich dijo una vez que para ganar una pelea no deberías elegir la forma de pelear? Tienes que dedicarte a ella y concentrarte -Le detuvo y sonrió hacia su Caballero, de forma siniestra-.

\- Pero...Iba a decir, cuando los ojos de Hilda resplandecieron un fuerte color lila.

\- ¡Siegfried! ¡¿Acaso estás diciendo que no puedes escucharme?!-Interrogó ella a su Caballero, quien se quedó sorprendido de ver el poder verdadero del Anillo: Un aura blanca rodeó a Hilda y la sonrisa de la joven cambió a una seria mirada. La rosa que sostenía en sus manos se congeló y estalló en miles de pedazos. Luego de eso, todo se calmó y el Caballero rubio volvió a arrodillarse- Lo importante es derrotar a los Caballeros. Eso es todo. ¡Jajajajajajajajajjajajaa! Finalizó ella con sus órdenes y una risa helada se sintió aquellos jardines

* * *

\- ¡Ave Fénix y Capricornio te derrotarán y acabarán contigo! Dijo Ikki, mientras que tanto su Cosmos como el de Nelson surgieron con fuerza. Pero Bud no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente: Con cada ataque que le lanzaban, éste los esquivaba todos.

\- ¡Cualquier cosa que intenten, la vi cuando luchaste en contra de Mime! Les dijo Bud de Alcor.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntaron ambos Guerreros de Athena.

\- Parece que los que irán al Infierno serán ustedes dos. -Alegó Bud y preparó su ataque de garras, las cuales crecieron más- ¡Ahora, toman la "Garra de Tigre de la Sombra del Vikingo"! Finalizó y comenzó a atacarlos, pero tanto Ikki y Nelson evadían los golpes.

\- ¡Conozco todos los golpes de Syd! Le dijo el peli azul.

\- ¡Mis golpes no son iguales a los de él. Ahhh! Volvió a atacar Bud, tras mencionar la diferencia en los golpes que tenía su hermano gemelo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es eso?! Gritó Ikki y fueron atacados varias veces por los golpes de Bud contra ellos.

\- ¡Su final ha llegado! Sentenció en modo profético el rival y luego de haberlos mantenido a los dos en el aire, los arrojó contra el suelo, ante la mirada de Shun, Shaina y los Flanders.

\- Ikki, Nelson. Dijeron los cuatro muy débiles.

\- Dime ¿qué te pareció?, ¿cómo te sientes al frente a tu hermano? Le preguntó Bud a sus enemigos caídos en el suelo, el cual quedó desgarrado por la fuerza del impacto.

En ese momento, cuando trató Ikki de moverse, la fuerza del calzado de la armadura de Bud dio duro contra la cabeza del Ave Fénix, mientras que Nelson no podía moverse debido a los golpes.

\- Ikki. Dijo Shun, al ver a su hermano al borde de la muerte.

* * *

Por su parte, Seiya, Hyoga, Bart y Allison seguían inconscientes tras aquellas ráfagas de viento que habían venido de la abertura hecha para que pudieran avanzar. Pero de ahí, el rubio junto con la chica comenzaron a recuperar la consciencia y se empezaron a levantar del suelo.

\- Qué poder tan congelante. -Dijo asombrado Hyoga, tras observar que el camino estaba bloqueado por uno de los derrumbes.- ¡Seiya! Si tan solo Seiya pudiera, ahhh. Mencionó el joven, pero el dolor que tenía lo hizo caer al suelo de nuevo. _"Tendré que usar todo mi poder"_ Se dijo finalmente.

El poder de Hyoga y Allison comenzó a congelar los desprendimientos y las rocas caídas, las cuales se resquebrajaron, logrando abrir de nuevo el camino.

* * *

Ikki, tras haber sido atacado por Bud, comenzó a sentir como su Cosmos se elevaba y ardía con toda su fuerza.

\- Cuando el calor del Cosmos se elevaba, el poder de Ken aumenta: ¡Este es el "Séptimo Sentido"! ¡El Cosmos final del Ave Fénix y Capricornio! Dijo Ikki con Nelson, el cual se había recuperado también y se unía con su Maestro a la batalla, donde dos gigantescas criaturas, un Ave Fénix y una Cabra aparecían con todo su esplendor.

\- ¡No puede ser! Estás demasiado herido, el Cosmos de las Alas heridas de Fénix es aún más alto. -Observó Bud a sus dos rivales- ¡Entonces quemaré mi Cosmos y usaré mi Ken! Dijo y se agregó un gigantesco Tigre Dientes de Sable.

En aquel salón, las tres grandes figuras animales de los Cosmos emergieron, cubriendo todo el cielo de un color blanco-naranja fuego, donde a su a su vez, Shaina se levantó, a pesar de las heridas.

\- ¡Ikki! Gritó ella.

\- Hermano. Dijo Shun, quien estaba muy mal herido por los golpes recibidos.

A su vez, Rod trataba de despertar a su hermano, quien seguía inconsciente.

\- ¡Todd, vamos! ¡Vamos, hermano, no me dejes, por favor, vamos, despierta, por favor! Le pedía su hermano mayor al otro de que abriera los ojos, esto llamó la atención de Bud.

\- _"Esos dos niños, los estudiantes del Caballero Andrómeda, son...son...son tan parecidos a Syd y a mí. Ellos son gemelos. ¡NO!. No permitiré sentir compasión por ellos. Juro que acabaré con su sufrimiento, ¡enviándolos a la tumba helada de Asgard!"_ -Se dijo así mismo, recordando su triste pasado, donde había sido abandonado por sus padres y ellos se quedaron con Syd, ya que las reglas de Asgard prohibían a los gemelos, ya que temían de que atrajeran desgracias. Desde ese día, Bud sintió un profundo odio hacia sus progenitores y a su hermano Syd. Luego de eso, se preparó para atacar- ¡"LA GARRA DE TIGRE DE LA SOMBRA DEL VIKINGO"! Lanzó su ofensiva contra Ikki y Nelson.

\- ¡"AVE FÉNIX"! Atacaron los dos juntos y se dirigieron en curso de choque contra Bud de Alcor, ante las miradas de Shaina y Shun, el golpe definitivo dio sobre el peli celeste, cuya armadura y capa color lila quedaron totalmente dañadas por el impacto del golpe del "Ave Fénix".

Luego de eso, Bud cayó al suelo, a pocos centímetros de donde estaban Shaina y Shun.

El viento se intensificó, otro Caballero de Asgard había sido derrotado. Un silencio sepulcral inundó todo el Palacio Valhalla, donde se podían apreciar las grandes marcas de la destrucción llevada a cabo por los diversos sectores, en especial en uno de los salones principales, donde un Dios Guerrero de Asgard, quien había tenido un triste pasado, se había recuperado del golpe recibido por Ikki y Nelson, pero ya no iba a atacar, ya no servía. Miró a aquellos dos pequeños niños que estaban ayudándose el uno al otro para levantarse a pesar de las heridas recibidas. Esa imagen llegó al corazón de Bud, quien se giró y fue hacia su hermano Syd, quien yacía fallecido en aquel sitio.

Se arrodilló ante su hermano caído y bajó la mirada con una expresión triste por el sufrimiento que tanto había cargado sobre su espalda. Detrás de él estaban Ikki, Nelson y un poco más al fondo, estaban Shaina, Shun y los Hermanos Flanders.

\- Yo lo detestaba, pero no pude matarlo. -Les contó Bud sobre su intento de fraticidio. Anteriormente había pedido a Ikki y Nelson que lo eliminaran y para sorpresa de todos, Syd de Mizar seguía vivo y se levantó, sosteniendose con la espalda de Ikki.

\- ¡Hazlo, Bud, vamos, termina con nosotros dos, así podrás convertirte en el nuevo Dios Guerrero de Zeta! Le pidió su gemelo.

\- No, me niego a hacerlo. Le dijo y eso defenestró a Syd, quien terminó finalmente por desplomarse en el piso, muriendo a causa de las heridas recibidas y ante la triste mirada de Bud, quien no había podido cumplir esa orden.

Luego de que él contara su deseo de haberlo matado en el pasado...

\- Porque somos hermanos, será que por eso no pude hacerlo. Dijo el peli verde gemelo, el cual estaba arrodillado frente a su hermano caído.

\- Siempre habrán guerras entre padres, hijos y hermanos en este Mundo, pero no había pleito al principio. Los niños amaban a sus padres y los hermanos confiaban en unos y otros cuando son jóvenes, pero de repente, cuando la fortuna llega a ellos, empiezan a odiarse y a matarse; pero jamás se olvida la época en que se querían y las que confiaban en unos y otros. Contó Ikki a Bud, quien permanecía en silencio, arrodillado y de sus ojos, sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de su hermano gemelo, fallecido a sus pies, donde la luz del Sol daba sobre el caído, a través de un hueco en el techo del salón del Palacio, se pudo ver a Bud de Alcor levantar el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano gemelo Syd de Mizar, donde la luz ahora entraba con mayor fuerza y sus halos cubrían su rostro y sus ojos, frente a él, se encontraba sus oponentes de pie.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la salida del salón, pasando con su mirada seria por donde estaban Ikki y Nelson, luego por Shaina y Shun, pero antes de avanzar, se detuvo, justo a pocos centímetros de los Hermanos Flanders.

\- Fénix, dijiste que crees en un Mundo donde los hermanos separados pueden vivir felices y que lucharás por él... y sentí deseos [Bud se detuvo por unos segundos y subió la mirada]...de creer en tu palabra nuevamente. Le habló Bud de Alcor antes de irse con su hermano del Palacio, Ikki se giró y miró hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo su rival.

Antes de irse de allí, el gemelo de Syd de Mizar se dirigió a los dos hermanos estadounidenses.

\- Ustedes jamás vayan a separarse, nunca se odien, no cometan el mismo error que se cometió aquí en el pasado. -Les pidió con un tono paterno, como si fuera Ned, su propio padre quien les estaba hablando. Después de darles su consejo, se arrodilló ante la mirada de los dos niños- ¿Lo prometen? Pidió juramento Bud de ellos dos.

\- Sí. Sí, Señor. Respondieron ambos, al oír eso, Bud pudo sentir como una pequeña llama de Fe aparecía en su frío corazón, desgarrado por la tragedia.

Acto seguido, siguió su camino, saliendo de allí y terminando en las frías estepas de Asgard, donde el viento y la nieve se sentía con fuerza.

\- _"Syd, por favor, perdóname. Para compensarlo, yo como tu único hermano te llevaré a la tierra donde nacieron nuestros padres. Y si pudiéramos nacer otra vez, viviríamos en nuestro hogar, donde no hay guerras ni odio. ¿No lo crees así,_ Syd?" Le habló Bud a su hermano gemelo, avanzando en silencio con él hacia la muerte fría que reinaba en Asgard, donde ambos estarían en un lugar mejor.

Después de cruzar unas antiguas ruinas, el paso de Bud de Alcor quedó cubierto por la niebla y la nieve que llevaban las tormentas sobre Asgard, perdiendo su rastro para siempre e indicando solo una cosa, la cual era afirmativa: Ambos, al desaparecer en aquel manto blanco, dejaron Asgard para siempre sus almas, yendo hacia un sitio donde solo podía describirse una vez que alguien moría y dejaba este Mundo para siempre.

Pronto ambos se reencontrarían en aquel lugar que los dos estaban buscando, tal vez se cumplirían los deseos del hermano gemelo de Syd de Mizar y ellos volverían a nacer y esta vez, ellos estarían juntos para siempre y como hermanos.

* * *

 **Triste, ¿no? las muertes de Bud de Alcor y Syd de Mizar, ambos marcados por la tragedia al ser separados por sus padres para seguir las ordenes de Asgard.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo :D. Le mando abrazos y saludos a Shadowkitty Moon1999 y aletuki01 :D. Nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo y que tengan un buen Jueves para todos ustedes.**

 **Dejen reviews y opinen :).**

 **Nos estamos viendo. Cerca de Abril iré terminando con la Saga de Asgard para continuar con la siguiente: La Saga de Poseidon.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Bart abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Allison, quien yacía en el suelo y a Seiya con Hyoga, quien estaba bastante herido y de suma gravedad por aquel misterioso ataque había golpeado a todos ellos en los pasillos.

\- Ve, Seiya, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Salva a Athena. Le pidió como deseo Hyoga, antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

\- Maestro. Le dijo Bart.

\- Bart, ¿estás bien? -Preguntó Seiya-.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, mientras que miraba a su amiga yacer inconsciente en el suelo.

\- No te preocupes, Allison va a estar bien, necesita recuperarse, ese ataque la dejó muy mal herida, ahora debemos dirigirnos hacia donde esta Hilda. Calmó los miedos de que la chica falleciera y luego de adoptar una postura seria, Bart asintió y los dos se pusieron en marcha por los pasillos del Palacio Valhalla, mientras que a su vez, Ikki, Shun y Nelson iban por la otra sección del lugar.

Pronto, Seiya y Bart cruzaron una puerta que resplandecía en su interior de una fuerte luz blanca.

* * *

\- ¡Hyoga, Allison! Exclamó Shun al ver al rubio y a la castaña tendidos en el suelo, rodeados de los escombros de la destrucción de aquella parte.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Hyoga? Preguntó Ikki al joven.

Hyoga, aún muy debilitado, pudo articular las palabras hacia sus compañeros.

\- Yo estoy bien, pero deben seguir a Seiya y a Bart, prometo alcanzarlos junto con Shiryu y los demás. Ahora váyanse. Les pidió a sus amigos de que se adelantaran.

\- No puedo creer que digas eso: Después de venir hasta aquí, Hilda ya se adelantó, ahora pónganse de pie, Hyoga y Allison. Pidió Ikki, tras arrodillarse y extender su mano para que pudieran levantarse.

Con dificultad al principio, los dos lograron levantarse del suelo y así alcanzar la mano de Ikki, poniéndose de pie finalmente y luego, lograron salir de allí los cuatro de sitio destruido.

\- Shiryu. Llamó Shun al oriental junto con su estudiante.

* * *

A su vez, en los bosques donde Shiryu y Martin habían vencido a Alberich de Megrez, aún seguían inconscientes, el estudiante del Oriental trató de recuperar sus fuerzas y ponerse en pie, pero su cuerpo parecía rechazar las órdenes que éste impartía y lo dejaba al borde de la muerte por hipotermia.

\- _"Martin, vamos, arriba, no te des por vencido, chico. Sé que puedes"_ Escuchó una voz familiar en el aire.

\- Ma, Maestro, Maestro Shura. Dijo el chico al reconocerlo.

\- _"Así es, aquí estoy, Shiryu y tú deben recuperarse, haz un esfuerzo y salven a Hilda, recuerda que tienen la Excalibur"_ Le recordó Shura, quien le dio fuerzas a su estudiante para que se pudiera recuperar del golpe recibido.

\- No...No lo defraudaré, Maestro. Prometió el chico, tomando la Espada Excalibur y tras ponerse de pie, se dirigió hacia su Maestro, quien estaba cubierto de nieve y al borde de la muerte.

Comenzó a mover a Shiryu para que despertara, pero no funcionaba, hasta que la voz de Athena en su mente lo trajo de vuelta a la vida.

\- _"Shiryu, no te rindas, debes continuar tu camino hacia el Palacio Valhalla. No bajes los brazos, sé que puedes, vamos, tú puedes, escucha la voz de Martin"_. Le dio ánimos la chica y logró despertar al oriental de su profundo sueño.

Abrió los ojos y observó a Martin, quien estaba esperándolo.

\- Sabía que no te ibas a ir. Le dijo su Maestro, reconociendo que Martin era fiel a permanecer incluso en los peores momentos.

\- Siempre con los amigos, eso me lo enseñó usted, Maestro Shiryu. Dijo el chico intelectual y después reincorporarse, pusieron rumbo hacia el Palacio.

* * *

A su vez, Seiya y Bart habían llegado al patio del Palacio Valhalla, donde se encontraba la enorme estatua de Odin portando su espada mítica, ante su presencia, una fuerte corriente helada se levantó con la nieve, dando a entender que estaban próximo a un encuentro con otro Dios Guerrero.

\- _"Aquí es"_ -Pensó el castaño al ver que estaban en los patios de Valhalla- _"Así que este es el lugar: Ahí está la Espada de Balmug"_ -Observaron sobre el gran monumento a Odin la espada- Para llegar a Hilda, debemos derrotar a todos los Dioses Guerreros: Debemos conseguir esa Espada, ¿listo, Bart? Le preguntó Seiya decidido con su alumno a salvar junto a sus amigos a Saori.

\- Sí, Maestro. Respondió el chico listo y preparado.

Preparados para combatir, vieron que en el lugar de las columnas, apareció una fuerte luz blanca y de ella, una figura comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, bajando por las escalinatas del patio.

\- ¿Quién eres? Preguntó Seiya, mientras que la figura se detenía y lo mismo la ventisca.

\- Soy Siegfried Doble de Alfa. Se presentó el rival y detrás suyo, la mítica imagen del héroe de la mitología nórdica apareció.

\- ¿Eh? Se preguntó Seiya con Bart.

\- No esperaba que ningún Caballero de Athena llegara hasta aquí, son dignos de alabanza. Felicitó Siegfried a los dos Caballeros del Santuario.

\- Agradezco tus palabras, pero lo que quiero es tu Piedra Guardiana: ¡Tu Zafiro de Odin! -Señaló Seiya hacia la piedra que tenía el rival, la cual brillaba en la armadura enemiga- Eso despertará a Hilda y salvará a Athena. ¡Hilda se ha vuelto mala! Y si hay alguna razón porque se ha vuelto así, es porque alguien le puso la Sortija del Nibelungo en su dedo . Finalizó él, Siegfried estaba de pie y bastante serio ante el futuro combate que se iba a desarrollar, pero las palabras del Caballero de Pegaso no parecían afectarle sobre la realidad de la que estaba pasando por Asgard en esos momentos.

\- No puede ser -Negó todo lo que había dicho su rival y un rayo cayó sobre la estatua de Odin- ¿Dices que Hilda, Representante en la Tierra de Odin es manejada por alguien en este Mundo? -Preguntó, mientras que se podía ver a Hilda en el Salón del Trono, mirando el Anillo, sonriente del enorme poder que corría por su ser- ¡Esas son tonterías! -Volvió a negar a Seiya todo lo que él había dicho-.

\- ¡Pero es cierto, si no la detenemos, toda Asgard perecerá, no quedará nada! ¡Abre los ojos, estás siendo manipulado por la corrupta energía del Anillo Nibelungo! Pidió Bart, Siegfried lo miró y supo que él era bastante valiente al enfrentarse a un Dios Guerrero de Asgard.

\- Tu estudiante es muy valiente y tiene corazón de guerrero, Pegaso, pero, ¡No tendré piedad sin importar cuánto te hayan herido antes! Dio su palabra de eliminarlos a ambos, después de haber reconocido las palabras de desafío que tenía Bart y cerró el puño derecho.

\- Estás mintiendo, yo no creo que alguien como tú pueda permitirse el lujo de tener piedad. -Dijo Seiya y se preparó para atacar- ¡"METEORO PEGASO"! -Atacó con Bart a Siegfried, pero todos los ataques no dieron contra su enemigo- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Mi poderoso Meteoro de Pegaso ni siquiera le hizo el menor rasguño! Exclamó el joven y Siegfried se dio la vuelta para observarlos, sin ningún golpe, de ahí, la víscera del casco de Siegfried se abrió.

\- No necesito molestarme evadiendo ese Ken. Aunque me alcanzara no podría rasguñarme, sería inútil tu esfuerzo. Se burló del fallido ataque, pero hizo aumentar más la furia de Seiya y Bart, quienes volvieron a atacarlo pero volvieron a fallar, siendo golpeados y arrojados con fuerza por las escalinatas, las cuales se destruyeron por el impacto y de la mano del castaño, volaron los Zafiros que habían conseguido con tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio.

\- Admiro su espíritu de lucha con el que han derrotado a tantos Dioses Guerreros, son muy valientes. Les dijo Siegfried, quien yacía arriba, sin ningún daño, mientras que Seiya y Bart se recuperaban del golpe sufrido.

\- ¡Lo pagarás! Juró Seiya vencerlo, pero el Caballero rival no había terminado de hablar.

\- Sin embargo, su lucha pronto llegará su fin: ¡Yo la llevaré a su fin! -Exclamó el rubio y elevó su Cosmos- ¡"ESPADA ODÍN"! Atacó Siegfried a sus dos oponentes, el ataque creó una especie de cárcel de luces, la cual contó con una fuerte ventisca y mandó a volar a Seiya y Bart por los aires, justo cuando llegaban Ikki, Nelson, Shun, los Flanders, los cuales ayudaban a Hyoga y Allison.

\- ¡Seiya! Gritó Shun al ver como su amigo y su estudiante eran heridos por los golpes que les proporcionaba el rival.

Finalmente, Siegfried logró su objetivo, había conseguido derrotar a sus dos rivales, ante la mirada de sus amigos.

* * *

Por su parte, en la costa, Athena aún seguía resistiendo para salvar a Asgard, pero ya el tiempo estaba ya bastante acortado y crecía la desesperación de Lisa y el grupo que aguardaba el regreso de Seiya con los demás.

\- Todo el Oeste de Asgard ha empezado a hundirse, si no llegan pronto, todo estará perdido. Dijo Lisa con un tono de angustia, al saber que no tenían noticias de Bart y los demás Caballeros.

\- _"Athena y sus Caballeros, por favor, salven a mi hermana Hilda y mi país, Asgard"_ Rezaba Fraye, cuando en ese momento, Saori sintió una punzada fuerte en su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo, ante las miradas de los presentes.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! Gritó Kiki preocupado.

\- ¡Athena!. La mirada de Fraye se congeló, mientras que Lisa iba en auxilio de la Diosa.

* * *

 **Flashbacks de Shiryu:** Mientras que él permanecía inconsciente, el oriental pudo sentir la voz de su Maestro en su mente.

\- _¡Shiryu! ¿Acaso no le prometiste a Seiya y a los otros de que prometías salvar a_ Hilda?. Le habló el Maestro Dohko en la zona de la cascada.

 _-_ Seiya. Dijo Shiryu debilitado.

 _\- ¡De pie, Shiryu! Debes salvar a_ Athena. Le dio ánimos Dohko, mientras que Shiryu podía sentir a la Diosa debilitada, mientras que Lisa la ayudaba.

 _\- Athena._ Al escuchar el nombre de Athena, el Cosmos del oriental volvió a emerger con una gran fuerza.

 **Fin de los Flashbacks de Shiryu:** Ya ahora, ambos personajes iban camino al Palacio, listos para enfrentar el último desafío.

* * *

Seiya y Bart habían recibido un golpe bastante rudo de parte de Siegfried, Shun observó en su mano los dos Zafiros que aún poseía, reconociendo que éste era el último Dios Guerrero a vencer.

 _-_ ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? Es imposible. Preguntó Hyoga bastante serio al ver el enorme poder que tenía el rival, pero cuando trató de ir a combatir contra el Caballero enemigo, el rubio colapsó, no sin antes ser ayudado por Shun y Allison.

\- ¡Shun! Te dejaré a Hyoga y tú déjame a ese hombre. Le pidió Ikki de que cuidara al rubio, mientras que él se iba a enfrentar a Siegfried con Nelson.

Ambos atacaron pero con cada golpe que le daban al rubio, éste los evadía hasta desaparecer y de vuelta aparecer, detrás de ellos.

\- Es cierto que soy el único Dios Guerrero que queda, eso no significa que tengas oportunidad de ganar esta vez, Ikki. Le dijo Siegfried, tras aparecer detrás de sus dos oponentes.

Dicho eso, volvió a cerrarse la víscera del casco de Siegfried y con un resplandor dorado, lanzó un fuerte golpe contra Ikki y Nelson, arrojándolos con violencia hasta una columna de aquel patio, la cual se destruyó y traspasaron ambos personajes, para luego terminar contra una de las paredes de la montaña.

Ambos se levantaron y allí estaba de nuevo su rival.

\- ¡VAMOS, FÉNIX Y CAPRICORNIO! Les desafió el Caballero Doble Alfa, tras ver que ambos no se rendirían.

Ikki atacó primero a Siegfried, pero éste le detuvo el golpe, volviendo a arrojar, pero evitó el impacto, mientras que Nelson lanzaba su ofensiva para distraerlo.

\- ¡Es hora de probar los "Aullidos del Lobo"! Gritó el joven, pero cuando iba a atacar, Siegfried lo tomó del cuello al joven castaño, pero éste se zafó, pateando el pecho y así logró escapar del control del rubio.

Pero ya Siegfried concentró su fuerza y poder, atacando a ambos rivales. Los ecos de la batalla resonaban por toda Asgard, sin dar un ganador oficial, mientras que a su vez, Athena sufría en la zona de las costas.

\- _"Por favor, chicos, apresúrense"_ Pidió Lisa, sosteniendo la mano de la chica de cabellos violeta.

* * *

\- ¡JAJAJAJA, ME RÍO DE TI Y DE TU ALUMNO QUE SE HACEN LLAMAR FÉNIX Y CAPRICORNIO, SABIO INMORTAL! -Se burló Siegfried, quien atacaba con más fuerza y severidad a sus dos oponentes, sin darles la oportunidad de defenderse y contraatacar- ¡O VENIR SOLO HASTA AQUÍ PARA QUE TE CORTARAN LAS ALAS!- Siguió burlándose el rubio de sus rivales, su ataque destruyó el puente de piedra que daba a las torres y cayeron tanto Ikki como Nelson hasta el otro puente que estaba más abajo, de ahí, Siegfried volvió a atacar.

\- ¡Hermano! Gritó Shun al ver a su hermano mayor siendo atacado por su rival y sin poder defenderse.

\- ¡Ave Fénix, Capricornio, peleen! Exclamó Hyoga, tratando de que ambos lucharan.

El golpe del rubio causó una gran explosión, pero al darse la vuelta, se quedó helado.

\- ¡Reconozco tu poderosa fuerza, pero no olvides que derrotamos a los luchadores a través de las 12 Casas! -Reapareció Ikki junto con Nelson, lanzándose en picada contra Siegfried, quien pegó un salto y fue al encuentro- ¡AVE FÉNIX! Atacaron tanto el peli azul como el castaño y chocaron ambos poderes, de ahí, los dos se posaron en una de las columnas del Palacio y en la otra estaba Siegfried.

Después de un breve silencio, se oyó el sonido de unas gotas de sangre que caían de los cuerpos de Ikki y Nelson, ambos fueron alcanzados anteriormente por el ataque del Dios Guerrero.

\- Pobres Ikki y Nelson, deben ser unos tontos si creyeron que yo era tan débil como los luchadores que tenían antes. Se burló Siegfried y después de eso, tanto Ikki como Nelson, se desplomaron de las columnas, estrellándose, derrotados, contra el piso de los patios exteriores.

\- ¡Hermano, levántate! -Le pidió Shun a su hermano mayor, pero fue en vano, de ahí, Siegfried volvió a las escalinatas- Hyoga, no te preocupes, te protegeré. Juró defenderlo el peli verde al ruso ante los pasos que daba el rubio de Asgard, quien descendía por aquellas escalinatas hacia su próximo rival.

Tanto Shun como Rod y Todd se prepararon para el combates.

\- ¡Protégenos, Cadena, Defensa! Invocó su ataque pero Siegfried se les adelantó, sin embargo, la Cadena de Shun los protegió de los ataques del rival.

\- Ya veo, se trata de la famosa Cadena de Andrómeda. Dijo el rubio, mostrando una sonrisa que tal vez no era de confianza.

\- Hemos tenido muchos problemas para llegar hasta aquí, no permitiremos que nos atrapes. Se mostró Shun que estaba tanto él como sus amigos en vencer a Siegfried, cosa que no sería fácil.

\- Es una verdadera pena, Andrómeda, nadie a encontrado la manera de acabar conmigo. -Comentó Siegfried que no existía una forma de vencerlo y de ahí, volvió a prepararse para el ataque- ¡"ESPADA ODÍN"! Volvió a atacar con el mismo golpe que había dado contra Seiya y Bart, teniendo éxito de vuelta.

En la caída, los últimos dos Zafiros que tenía Shun en sus manos, se desprendieron y cayeron donde estaban los otros: Habían sido vencidos por Siegfried Doble Alfa. Un viento helado volvió a sentirse por los patios exteriores, donde el silencio anunciaba una terrible derrotada para el Santuario.

- _"Siegfried, mereces ser llamado el hombre más valiente del Norte de Europa"_ -Escuchó la voz de Hilda en su cabeza el rubio, mientras que observaba los frutos de su victoria- Buen trabajo, Athena no tiene nada más que hacer que solo esperar su muerte, entonces este Mundo será mío. Jajajaja. ¡Jajaja!. Felicitó Hilda a su Caballero, mientras que su risa invadía el Salón del Trono.

* * *

Por su parte, Athena estaba seguía sufriendo y la muerte parecía ya estar alcanzándola, mientras que Lisa trataba de darle ánimos y esperanza de que aún podrían triunfar. A su vez, Fraye seguía orando por la salvación de su hermana Hilda y de Asgard, mientras que Kiki permanecía inmóvil y callado, hasta que alzó la vista al Cielo.

\- Seiya. Pronunció el nombre del Caballero de Pegaso.

* * *

A su vez, Shiryu y Martin iban avanzando por los senderos de piedras que daban hacia la entrada del Palacio Valhalla, aunque agotados estaban, no iban a fallar en su promesa de salvar a Asgard y a Athena de su destrucción.

* * *

\- Hagen, ¿eso era lo que querías ser? Se preguntó Siegfried, tomando uno de los Zafiros, como si su amigo de cabellos rubios estuviera allí presente, pero estaba su piedra que tenía antes bajo su vigilancia y poder. Dirigió su mirada por unos segundos a Seiya y Bart, para luego volver hacia la piedra.

 **Flashbacks:** Podían escucharse los cantos de los pájaros y el Sol brillaba hermosamente en aquella región.

\- Hagen, dime algo, ¿lo que Fraye dijo es cierto? Preguntó una Hilda de Polaris distinta, como la recordaban ellos, de dulce bondad y nobleza.

\- Si, algún día cuando los Legendarios Dioses Guerreros revivan en Asgard, yo, Hagen, seré seguramente el elegido para ser un valiente al igual que todos ellos. Respondió un joven Hagen de Merak, mientras que atrás suyo, se hallaba Siegfried, cuya mirada era seria y callada.

\- Y me protegerás a mí y a mi hermana, ¿no es cierto? Le preguntó Fraye, quien estaba con Hilda en la fuente.

\- Sí. Prometió Hagen y Siegfried hizo una pequeña mueca.

\- Hilda, yo tenía razón, ¿verdad que sí, hermana? Hagen será incapaz de decirnos una mentira. Preguntó Fraye a Hilda, reconociendo la lealtad del rubio de Merak.

\- Gracias, Hagen. Agradeció Hilda por las buenas decisiones que tomaría en el futuro el muchacho, a su vez, Fraye le tomó de la mano al chico, dirigiéndose a montar a caballo por los prados, ya que él había prometido llevarla de paseo.

Después de que se fueran Fraye y Hagen, Siegfried se quedó solo con Hilda, quien seguía sentada en la fuente.

\- Cuando revivan los Dioses Guerreros, estoy completamente segura de que vendrán muchas batallas. -Dio por asegurada su visión la chica de cabellos plateados y luego se inclinó, apoyando sus manos en los bordes de la fuente- Oh, agradezco la Fe de Hagen, pero espero que no llegue ese momento tan terrible. Se mostró ella preocupada, mientras que su reflejo aparecía en las aguas de aquella fuente.

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** De vuelta al Presente, volvía a sentirse la fuerte ventisca y la nieve que traían las tormentas por sobre todo cerca de la Estatua de Odín.

\- _"A pesar de todas las dificultades que hayan habido, prefiero vivir en esta tierra inpaz, con los otros. Es el único deseo que yo tengo por ahora"_ Recordó aquellos momentos Siegfried, la vez que él había sonreído ante Hilda y cuando ahora él estaba siendo un Dios Guerrero de Asgard, cerró el puño donde tenía el Zafiro del Caballero Hagen de Merak.

* * *

En la entrada al Palacio, Shiryu había llegado con Martin, pero al subir las pequeñas escaleras de piedra, el oriental colapsó.

* * *

De vuelta en los patios exteriores de Valhalla, un sonido sacó a Siegfried del silencio que reinaba en el lugar: Seiya y Bart se habían despertado tras el golpe recibido.

\- Aún no ha terminado nuestra lucha. Le dijo el Caballero de Pegaso, tras levantarse.

\- Sería un desperdicio, la lucha acabó hace mucho tiempo. ¡¿No lo entiendes?!. Respondió Siegfried, quien iba a dar el último golpe.

\- Espera. Le detuvo una voz, Ikki y Nelson se levantaron del suelo y el hermano mayor de Shun se había aferrado al pie del rubio.

\- Fénix, Capricornio, ¿ustedes tampoco entienden? Les preguntó molesto el rival.

Cuando estaba a punto de golpear a ambos y liquidarlos de un golpe...

\- ¡"METEORO PEGASO"! Atacaron Seiya y Bart atacaron.

\- ¡Pegaso! Exclamó sorprendido Siegfried.

\- _"Hyoga, Shun, Rod, Todd, Nelson e Ikki también, han venido a rescatarnos" -_ Pensó Seiya al ver el enorme sacrificio de sus amigos, mientras que Saori aún sufría- " _Por ellos"_ Por ellos no podemos ser derrotados. Dijo finalmente, mientras que ya recuperados y con Saori, quien pudo resistir con su Cosmos al ver que Seiya y Bart habían logrado recuperarse, se prepararon para enfrentarse de nuevo contra Alberich.

\- _"Les he causado mucho daño, pero aún así volverán a pelear. ¿Cómo es posible que tiene tanto_ poder?" -Pensó Siegfried al ver que sus dos rivales no se iban a rendir fácilmente. El Cosmos de Seiya y Bart comenzó a aumentar y a tomar un color azul intenso. -" _No puede venir de los Caballeros de Athena"_ Reconoció el rubio que era imposible averiguar el origen de esa fuente de energía.

En ese momento, una voz familiar destruyó el hilo de silencio.

\- ¿Para qué pierdes el tiempo, Siegfried? Tu trabajo es terminar con todos los Caballeros de Athena. Le ordenó Hilda y un destello rojo se pudo ver en el Anillo Nibelungo, el rubio entró en furia.

\- Hilda se volvió mala solo porque alguien puso la Sortija del Nibelungo en su dedo. Le dijo Seiya.

\- _"No es posible, no puede ser cierto"_ Negó todo intento de que eso fuera verdad.

 **Flashbacks:** \- _Siegfried, mi hermana ha cambiado por completo, ya que el poder del mal ha caído sobre ella. Tal vez no lo hayas notado, cuando venga lo peor, mi hermana será condenada_. -Le contó Fraye al rubio- _Por favor, no permitas que eso le pase, Siegfried._ Rogó ella por su hermana.

\- _Señorita Fraye, todo lo que puedo hacer es proteger a la Señorita Hilda a toda costa. -_ Respondió el Caballero- _Si se llegara a condenar, yo la acompañaría hasta el mismo Infierno si es posible, pero nunca, nunca la dejaría_ sola. En la mirada del rubio podía verse que nunca destruiría su juramento de lealtad hacia Hilda, eso lastimó bastante a Fraye por sus temores de que algo malo le pasara a su hermana.

 _\- Siegfried, por favor._ Rogó ella con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _¿Contra qué estoy peleando? Lo juré en aquel momento, Pase lo que pase, protegeré a la Señorita Hilda hasta el final_. Recordó las palabras suyas y cuanto terminó de estar con Fraye, se retiró, dejándola sola en aquel pasillo, terminando por oficializar que él no iba a traicionar su palabra de proteger a la Gobernante de Asgard.

Volviendo al Presente:

\- ¡PEGASO, TIGRE! -Les llamó Siegfried con toda su fuerza- Solo prolongarán su dolor si insisten en pelear conmigo, con mi golpe los enviaría al Otro Mundo junto con tu Princesa Athena. Les advirtió seriamente de las consecuencias el rubio y de ahí, se preparó para acabar con ellos de una vez.

Invocando su poder, los rayos rojos fuego surgieron, mientras que el Cosmos de Seiya y Bart aumentaba cada vez más.

\- ¡Seiya! Gritó Shaina, quien estaba con Shiryu y Martin, los tres habían llegado a los patios exteriores.

\- ¡ADIÓS, SEIYA Y BART! ¡"VENTISCA DEL DRAGÓN"! Exclamó Siegfried, quien lanzó su ataque contra los dos Caballeros.

Fue en ese momento, por un breve instante, Shaina se abalanzó detrás de Seiya y Bart, justo cuando estaba por llegar el golpe de Siegfried.

\- ¡Shaina, detente! Trató de frenarla Shiryu con Martin, pero su fuerza y velocidad los vencieron.

\- ¡Shaina, no! Gritó Seiya, pidiendo que no muriera sacrificándose, pero fue tarde, el golpe del Caballero Siegfried Doble Alfa atravesó el pecho de Shaina, para luego dar contra Seiya y Bart, congelando aquella escena y ante la mirada de terror de sus amigos.

\- _"No, no puede ser, no, Dios, no, no puede ser este nuestro final" -_ Pensó Bart, sintiendo como su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos y de ahí, pudo sentir como Shaina tomaba de su mano al momento de recibir el golpe y a la vez, vio a Jessica en sus recuerdos- _"Lo siento, Jessica, pero no ya no podremos volver a vernos. Cuídate y salven a Athena por nosotros"_ Pidió el chico, antes de que todo se pusiera blanco.

* * *

Por la zona de las costas, Lisa sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, cayendo al suelo, mientras que Milhouse y las gemelas la auxiliaban.

\- ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Bart, no, no! Lloró ella, al sentir que el Cosmos de su hermano mayor iba desapareciendo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi mejor amigo ha muerto?! ¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD; NO! Rompió en lágrimas Milhouse, temiendo lo peor.

* * *

Por su parte, Bob Patiño se encontraba detenido al paso de las montañas, sintiendo que algo terrible había ocurrido y podía sentirlo en el aire.

\- No tenemos tiempo, de prisa, estamos a pocas horas de llegar al Palacio. Pidió a Skinner y Jimbo de que aumentaran la marcha hacia la zona en cuestión.

Justo cuando estaban cruzando los pasos montañosos, Skinner se detuvo.

\- Director Skinner, ¿qué pasa? Preguntó Jimbo y el ex-Boina Verde los Marines miró hacia el Oeste.

\- Alguien nos observa y no es de aquí. Dijo con un tono serio y desde la cima observó una figura resplandeciente en oro, largos cabellos lila eran movidos por el viento frío de Asgard y sus ojos color rosa los miraba bastante frío y distante, pero no para escapar de las habilidades de un militar que había ya vivido esa experiencia en tiempos pasados.

Bob se acercó a Skinner y le susurró al oído.

\- _No tenemos tiempo para misiones de guerras, estamos con el mismo en contra, de prisa._ Pidió y Skinner asintió.

\- Tienes razón, andando. Dijo el ex-militar y volvieron a la carrera con rumbo hacia el Palacio.

Por su parte, aquella figura que estaba en la cima de las montañas, al volver el viento frío de Asgard, éste desapareció.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Piensan que este es final de la Saga de Asgard? Jajaja, no, claro que no, estamos ante los dos últimos capítulos de este crossover, el cual iré terminando entre esta semana y la otra para proseguir con la de Poseidon y las demás :D.**

 **Saludos para Shadowkitty Moon1999 y aletuki01 :D. Nos vemos y que tengan un feliz Martes.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Faltaba un solo Caballero, Siegfried Doble de Alfa, pero Seiya y compañía habían sido derrotados, además de que la vida de Saori pendía de un hilo, la situación había obtenido un giro cuando tanto el castaño como el muchacho de EEUU recuperaron sus fuerzas y encendieron sus Cosmos, pero el rubio de Asgard dio un rudo y definitivo golpe para terminar con ellos: "La Ventisca del Dragón", ataque que dirigió hacia sus contrincantes, no sin antes interponerse Shaina en el momento del impacto.

Aquel ataque los lanzó a los tres por el aire hasta golpear el suelo.

\- ¡Seiya! Gritó Shiryu al ver a todos sus amigos inconscientes y derrotados por el inmortal Siegfried.

La víscera del rubio volvió a abrirse, mostrando su sonrisa de victoria.

\- ¡Rayos! -Exclamó Shiryu, pero en ese momento, se volteó y vio que Ikki trataba de reincorporarse- ¡Ikki! Trató de acercarse hacia él, pero...

\- No pierdas tiempo, Siegfried es el último Dios Guerrero, si llegamos a él, podremos salvar a Athena. ¡No tenemos tiempo, Dragón! Pidió el hermano mayor de Shun de que enfrentaran al rival.

\- Claro, juramos cumplir nuestro objetivo sin importar el costo, ni siquiera la muerte de un amigo es lo más importante para nosotros, Siegfried. Dirigió el oriental su mirada hacia el enemigo.

\- Sí, así es. Respondió Ikki a las palabras de su amigo.

Shiryu tomó posición de combate y Martin desenvainó a Excalibur, los dos se enfrentarían al rubio de Asgard.

\- Así que eres el famoso Dragón Shiryu -Le dijo Siegfried, sin importarle la posición de su rival y la leyenda de él- No usas ni siquiera tu traje, ¡¿Cómo te atreves que podrás derrotarme?! Les desafió a los dos.

\- ¡Lo haré aunque me cueste la vida! Shiryu estaba decidido a todo, incluso a morir por sus amigos.

\- Usted no está solo, Maestro, yo también pelearé. Dijo Martin firme y con Excalibur brillando y centellando en sus manos.

\- ¡Muy bien, entonces, prepárate para pelear! Gritó Shiryu y lanzó su ataque contra Siegfried, el cual no hizo daño alguno, de ahí los dos se corrieron contra el enemigo pero Siegfried bloqueó el ataque de ambos con su Cosmos, arrojándolos por los aires.

\- ¡Shiryu, Martin! Gritó Ikki pero ambos pudieron aterrizar de una pieza.

\- No puedo creerlo, ¡¿Qué rayos es esto?! Se preguntó Shiryu sobre los poderes de su rival.

Siegfried lanzó una pequeña risa de burla, la cual fue oída por Ikki, Nelson y los demás, incluyendo a Seiya, Shaina y Bart.

\- ¡Los Caballeros de Athena no son rivales para mí! -Exclamó orgulloso de la inferioridad de sus enemigos-¡NO! ¡Nadie en este Mundo podría ni siquiera rasguñarme!. Siguió burlándose el rubio.

\- ¡Cállate! -Gritó Shiryu y volvió a la carga con Martin, donde comenzaron con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en donde ninguno de los tres recibió daño alguno, hasta que Siegfried lanzó un poderoso ataque, el cual destruyó una de las almenas de las torres. A su vez, Shiryu y Martin, quien utilizó a Excalibur, trataron de golpear a Siegfried, pero el ataque fue repelido- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué mi Ken no resulta efecto en él?. Se preguntó el oriental, al ver que no hacía ningún efecto sus golpes.

\- Ustedes no son rivales para mí. Le dijo Siegfried a sus oponentes, mientras que volvían al combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- Ahora solo me queda arrojarte todo mi Cosmos. -Utilizó su siguiente carta Shiryu, mientras que en su espalda, podía verse la figura del Dragón, dejando con la boca abierta a Siegfried- Cuando mi espíritu llene mi cuerpo, el Dragón en mi espalda se elevará. Mi técnica es más grande que la tuya: ¡"EL DRAGÓN NACIENTE"! Mostró su golpe definitivo, Martin recordó aquel truco en la Casa de Capricornio contra el Caballero Shura.

Por su parte, Shiryu volvió al ataque contra Siegfried, lanzando su "Dragón Naciente", pero el Caballero rival logró volver a repeler el golpe, dejando atónitos a los presentes.

\- ¿Qué? No lo entiendo. -Se preguntó qué había salido mal y observó la energía de Siegfried, la cual volvía a apagarse- _"El Dragón Naciente también es inservible. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Podría ser qué...? Según la Leyenda, Siegfried bañó su cuerpo con la sangre del Monstruo Dragón y se volvió inmortal._ -Recordó la leyenda del Héroe de Asgard- ¿ _Será realmente como dice la leyenda? ¡Es difícil_ creer!. Eso es lo que no entiendo. Dijo Shiryu, tratando de comprender y buscar el punto débil de Siegfried.

 _-_ Jajajajajajajja Jajajajajajajajajaj. Río el rubio de Asgard.

\- _Si la leyenda es cierta, solo hay una forma de derrotarlo._ Pensó Shiryu en esos momentos.

\- Jajaja, la arena de la vida de Athena se agota. Creo que tendrán que protegerla en el Cielo. -Les dijo en modo de burla Siegfried- ¡¿Me escuchas, Dragón Shiryu?! Señaló el rubio a su oponente, apuntando con su dedo hacia los pies de Shiryu.-

\- ¡Shiryu, cuidado! Le alertó Ikki del golpe que recibiría.

\- ¡"Espada Odín"! Invocó su ataque, el cual dio en el blanco, enviando por los aires a Shiryu y Martin, ante la mirada y los gritos de sus amigos, quienes no podían hacer nada y a su vez, la sonrisa de Siegfried que se dibujaba en su rostro al ver el sufrimiento de sus enemigos.

* * *

A su vez, en el silencio Salón del Trono de Asgard, Hilda se encontraba allí:

\- Jajajaja. Río ella malvadamente y sus dedos tocaban el Anillo Nibelungo, el cual dio otro destello dorado de su poder.

* * *

En la zona de las costas, los glaciares comenzaban a desaparecer por completo y las aguas iban subiendo. Para empeorar las cosas, Saori no podía seguir resistiendo mucho más tiempo.

\- _"Ya no impedir que el hielo del Planeta se derrita, pero creo que mientras existan los Caballeros de Athena, el Mal jamás podrá ganar. Jamás podrá ganar"_ Se dijo la chica para sus adentros, Lisa fue en su auxilio, aún sintiéndose adolorida por no saber nada de su hermano y a la vez, Shiryu y Martin podían sentir el sufrimiento de la Diosa al dar toda su energía para salvar al Planeta.

\- Athena, debemos salvarte como dé lugar. -Dijo Shiryu y con Martin lograron escapar de aquella prisión de vientos- _"Ya sé, sé cuál es la forma de vencerlo. La técnica con la que derroté al Caballero Shura de Capricornio"_ Recordó Shiryu aquel poder que casi le había costado la vida en la Casa de Capricornio.

Al volver a los patios del Palacio, Siegfried trató de golpearlos a ambos, pero lograron evadirlo, eso dio el momento exacto de que Shiryu se aferrara a su rival, sin soltarlo.

\- ¡Maestro! Gritó Martin al reconocer lo que haría.

\- _"Maestro, Martin, usaré el Dragón Final, aunque este prohibido"_ Dijo decidido en vencer a Siegfried.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo, está apagando su Cosmos! ¡¿Quieres morir?! Le preguntó el rubio de Asgard, tratando de zafarse de la fuerza que lo inmovilizaba.

\- Siempre estoy preparado para morir, pero no moriré solo. Respondió a su pregunta el oriental.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! Volvió a preguntar Siegfried a su enemigo.

\- Te diré mi último secreto: ¡"El Dragón Final"! -Dio a conocer su última y prohibida técnica- No escaparás. Le dijo Shiryu, quien no iba a permitir que se escapara su enemigo.

\- _"No te apresures, Shiryu. Shiryu, si usas ese Ken, no solo tu enemigo, sino que tú también se convertirán en polvo espacial. Entonces, ¿cómo podrías salvar a Athena?"_ Escuchó la voz de Shura de Capricornio en su mente.

\- _"Se que puedo derrotarlo con mi Dragón Final, pero no solo destruiría mi cuerpo, sino también al Zafiro de Odín. Pero si no uso el Ken, ¿entonces qué podría ser?"_ Ahora estaba metido en un enredo, ya que se destruiría la última de las piedras que necesitaban para salvar a Hilda.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Shiryu? Supongo que temes morir como todos los demás. Los enviaré al Infierno de una vez por todas, ya lo verán. Dijo Siegfried, logrando zafarse del control que ejercía el oriental sobre él.

Saltó a los aires.

\- ¡Escucha, Shiryu: Esto merece ser llamado "Dragón Ken"! Exclamó el rubio de Asgard.

\- ¿Qué? Se preguntó el peli negro.

Siegfried tomó posición y se preparó para atacarlos.

\- ¡"VENTISCA DEL DRAGÓN"! Atacó el rival a Shiryu y a Martin, lanzándolos con fuerza fuera de las escalinatas.

\- ¡No, Shiryu, Martin! Gritaron impactados de ver como sus amigos eran vencidos, Ikki, Shaina, Seiya y Bart.

La víscera de Siegfried volvió a abrirse y observó los cuerpos tendidos de Shiryu y Martin en el suelo.

\- ¡NO, SHIRYU! Lo llamó Seiya, el muchacho oriental trataba de recuperarse, pero era imposible.

\- _Está más allá de mi poder, en realidad es inmortal, no tenemos oportunidad de ganar._ Pensó Shiryu.

\- _"Shiryu"_ Escuchó la voz del Maestro Dohko en su mente.

\- Maestro. Dijo al reconocerlo.

\- _"Una vez te conté una historia sobre una espada de doble filo, ¿recuerdas?"_ -Preguntó su Maestro, mientras que venían a la mente del oriental aquellos recuerdos- _"Una espada de doble filo puede ser el arma más fuerte, si sabes la forma de usarla, pero esta es tan peligrosa que podría hacerte daño. En otras palabras, el arma más fuerte tiene un punto débil que es fatal. Shiryu, debes entender, tendrás que..."_. Terminó contarle sobre aquellas lecciones pasadas, pero la voz de Dohko desapareció con el sonido de la cascada.

\- Maestro, Maestro. Llamó Shiryu, pero no funcionaba.

Justo cuando Siegfried estaba por retirarse, se giró y vio que sus dos rivales se habían levantado del suelo de la derrota y bajaban las escalinatas.

\- Pero...Shiryu, Martin, han estado recibiendo mi Ken más fuerte sobre sus cuerpos y sin usar sus armaduras. No es posible. Dijo sorprendido Siegfried.

\- No podemos morir, se que no debemos, gracias al Maestro, ahora tenemos una pequeña oportunidad de vencerte. Le comunicó decidido Shiryu en vencerlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con _"pequeña"_? Quiso saber Siegfried.

\- Te lo diré, es como una Espada de Doble Filo, es el arma más poderosa de todas pero tiene un punto débil fatal. Pidió tiempo para contar sobre aquella arma.

\- De acuerdo, te daré un arma tan poderosa como desees, pero te advierto, no podrás enfrentarte a mí si haces surgir mi Ken una vez más.. Concedió al pedido del oriental, el rubio, subió hacia las escalinatas, quedando cara a cara con sus oponentes, para luego aumentar su Ken.

\- ¡SHIRYU, MARTIN! Les trataron de advertir sus amigos del peligro.

\- _"Se que estaremos en problemas la próxima vez que encuentre su Ken, pero lo atraparé desprevenido"_ Ideó su plan de vencer al rubio.

\- ¡Shiryu, no! Le gritó Seiya, tratando de que no combatiera debido a sus heridas.

\- ¡Seiya, mira bien esto! -Pidió atención Shiryu a su amigo por su movimiento siguiente que haría- ¡Quema mi Cosmos, quémalo hasta el final, quémalo y permiteme ver los movimientos de Siegfried! Ordenó el oriental.

\- ¡QUEMA MI KEN: "VENTISCA DEL DRAGÓN"! Invocó su ataque el rubio, esa fue la oportunidad que buscaba Shiryu sobre el punto débil de Siegfried.

\- _¡LO HE VISTO! -_ Exclamó al ver que el corazón era el punto débil- ¡"LA FUERZA DEL DRAGÓN"! Atacó Shiryu, ambos Dragones chocaron y los oponentes recibieron los golpes.

Shiryu, quien había recibido un golpe muy fuerte en la cara, en especial en la boca, cayó al suelo cubierto de sangre, mientras que Siegfried llevó su mano hacia el pecho, sintiendo el dolor del ataque recibido por parte de su enemigo.

\- Shiryu, entonces...¿tú lo sabías? Quiso saber el rubio, aferrándose a su pecho.

\- Shiryu. Le llamó Seiya, al ver que su amigo estaba grave.

\- Seiya...¿recuerdas cuando luchaste conmigo aquella vez? Le preguntó el oriental.

\- ¿Qué? Dijo confundido el castaño.

\- En ese momento, sabías que corría demasiado riesgo de usar mi "Dragón Naciente", ese el único punto débil que tiene el Dragón Naciente, el Maestro así me lo indicó. Alegó Shiryu, quien estaba muy debilitado y Siegfried también.

Recordó el punto débil que Dohko le había contado, el cual era el puño derecho del Dragón, al usarlo debía usar todo su peso o su brazo izquierdo caería inconsciente y quedaría desprotegido.

\- ¿Entonces Siegfried tiene la misma clase de punto débil? Ahora lo entiendo todo, porque Siegfried, el Héroe de la Leyenda lo tenía. Reconocía Seiya sobre la historia del rubio.

\- Eso es cierto, el Héroe Inmortal tuvo una muerte violenta por su punto débil. -Remarcó Shiryu sobre el fatal destino de Siegfried- Según la leyenda, Siegfried se volvió inmortal después de cubrir su cuerpo con la sangre del Dragón, excepto en el lugar donde había caído una hoja, que quedó desprotegido. Más tarde, Siegfried fue atrapado por hombres celosos de su fama y fue atacado en ese lugar. Seguramente la leyenda se refiere a este Caballero, el único ser que ha revivido como Dios Guerrero, lo mismo pasa cuando uso mi Dragón Naciente: Siegfried también pone todo su poder en su Ken, su puño derecho baja un momento y su corazón queda sin protección, es simplemente el lado opuesto donde la hoja cayó sobre su cuerpo. Relató todo lo sucedido en la historia de Siegfried y el punto débil con la unión del Dragón Naciente.

\- Qué hermoso, Shiryu, tu Dragón Naciente solo tocó mi corazón...El corazón de este Dios Guerrero. Mostró el hueco que había recibido durante el ataque de Shiryu, Siegfried, quien se burló de ellos.

\- Eso es suficiente, puedo decir que cumplí con mi trabajo. Finalizó Shiryu.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! Preguntó amenazante el rubio de Asgard.

\- Ciertamente no podría derrotarte, pero con el poder que me queda, le mostraré a Pegaso donde está tu punto débil, Seiya, Bart, ustedes son los únicos que pueden salvar a Athena, cuento con ustedes. Pidió Shiryu, quien cayó finalmente al suelo, abatido, ante la mirada de todos los presentes y de Martin, su alumno, quien trataba de sanar sus heridas, pero era todo en vano.

\- _Shi, Shiryu, ¿qué clase de hombre_ eres?. Se preguntó Siegfried sorprendido de haber visto tremendo poder en un simple Humano.

A su vez, Seiya y Bart se levantaron.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Gritó Shaina, preocupada de verlos que otra vez enfrentarían al Héroe Inmortal.

\- Shaina nos salvó del Ken de Siegfried, ella arriesgó su vida, lo mismo mi amigo, el Caballero de Dragón Shiryu, él nos enseñó como debemos pelear, así que prepárate, por ellos defenderemos a Athena. Dijo Seiya, decidido a pelear de nuevo.

\- _"Qué poderoso es, qué fuerte son sus brazos, qué Humano, si pudiera, no querría pelear con esos hombres"_ Reconoció Siegfried el poder de sus dos nuevos rivales.

* * *

A su vez, Hilda dejó el Salón del Trono.

\- _¿Por qué demoran tanto? Solamente son Caballeros agonizantes, en todo caso, no tienen tiempo para salvar a Athena, si importar cuanto luchen_. Reconoció Hilda que ya el tiempo para salvar a Saori estaba en sus últimas horas y ella moriría, dando lugar al ascenso del poder de Hilda en Asgard.

En las costas, Athena estaba casi sin fuerzas para poder proseguir, mientras que Kiki y Fraye rogaban de que Seiya y compañía se apresuraran.

\- _Seiya, apresúrate, ya que Athena está, está..._ Pero no podía terminar la frase, a su vez, Lisa seguía ayudando a Saori a resistir, entregando su Cosmos por ella, pero también se ponía en un serio riesgo.

 **Volviendo al Palacio:**

\- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jajajaja! Río Hilda de su futura victoria.

\- Señorita Hilda, no debería subestimar el poder de los Caballeros de Athena. Le dijo una voz.

\- ¡¿Quién es?! Preguntó amenazante ella.

Desde el pasillo venía la voz.

\- Soy el Sirviente del hombre que le dio la Sortija del Nibelungo, ahora entiende quién soy, ¿verdad? Preguntó, eso puso seria a Hilda, quien miró el Anillo y desde el pasillo, una figura misteriosa avanzaba hacia ella.

* * *

Seiya y Bart se prepararon para pelear contra Siegfried:

\- ¡Les diré una cosa, Pegaso y Tigre, cuando uso mi Ken más fuerte, mi brazo izquierdo baja un poco, a diferencia de Shiryu, solo toma una cien milésimas de segundo, mientras que Shiryu toma una milésima, por lo tanto, para mí será más fácil acabar con ustedes ! -Dio a conocer su poder- Me pregunto si serás capaz de golpear mi corazón en este momento, ¿crees que podrán hacerlo? Solo les dará una oportunidad, aunque lograran ver mi punto débil, será muy tarde, porque serán destruidos por mi Ken como su amigo, el Dragón Shiryu! Dio por iniciado el combate Siegfried, tras revelar esa información.

\- _"No me interesa si es solo una cien milésima por segundo, arriesgaré mi vida por ese momento, es la única forma de salvar al Mundo y a Saori"_ Se dijo así mismo Seiya, dando por iniciado una vez el combate contra Siegfried, en donde solo habría solo una victoria y esta era decisiva.

* * *

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Se preguntó Sherri al sentir que algo extraño había ocurrido en el Palacio Valhalla.

\- ¿Qué pasó qué? Quiso saber Milhouse.

\- Algo ha ocurrido en el Salón del Trono, no lo sé, era como un Caballero, pero no era de Asgard, este era...muy distinto. Respondió Terri al momento de describir el aspecto de aquel misterioso intruso que había logrado ingresar al Palacio Valhalla.

* * *

 **Saludos para Shadowkitty Moon1999 y aletuki01 :D. Ya estén preparando todo para el gran cierre de este crossover y con los demás de Saint Seiya-Los Simpsons que van a seguir adelante :D.**

 **Que tengan un buen Miércoles.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: \- _"Apenas tiene fuerza para ponerse de pie porque esta mal herido. Prácticamente no tiene posibilidad de derrotarme. ¿De dónde procederá su profunda_ confianza?" -Pensó Siegfried, quien observaba la energía de Seiya y Bart aumentar, a pesar de las heridas-Hum, esta es la primera vez que he sentido un poco de temor. Escucha, Pegaso, por esta razón voy a responder a tu desafío con mi propio honor. Le contestó el rubio, preparándose para combatir.

\- _"Debemos cuidar el movimiento de su puño izquierdo, todo pasará en una cien milésima de segundo. Cosmos, déjame producir un milagro"_ Se dijo así mismo Seiya y sus ojos tomaron el momento exacto de la posición que tomó Siegfried, el cual se lanzó al ataque.

\- ¡Tomen esto: El golpe más poderoso de Alfa Siegfried Doble: "Dragón de la Ventisca"! Se lanzó a la ofensiva, esa fue la oportunidad para los dos contrincantes.

\- _"Lo he visto, ahora"_ -Reaccionó Seiya y con Bart respondieron- ¡"Meteoro Ken de Pegaso"! Atacaron ellos también, pero el golpe fracasó, siendo alcanzados por el de Siegfried, lanzándolos violentamente contra el suelo, mientras que el rubio contrincante no recibió ningún rasguño.

\- Jajajaja, lo siento mucho, Pegaso y Tigre, parece que no hubo un milagro esta vez, ¿verdad? -Se burló el rubio, pero en ese momento...- ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡Es imposible! Debí ver a través de su "Ken Meteoro". -Observó Siegfried el daño que había causado Seiya y Bart al punto débil suyo, ya que su armadura por esa sección, comenzó a quebrarse- Pero hemos estado luchando hasta el final, todo ha terminado. Sentenció, mientras que sus dos contrincantes yacían en el suelo.

* * *

En la zona de las Costas, finalmente el Cosmos de Athena se apagó, a pesar de los intentos de Lisa y de sus amigos de darle su energía, no pudieron proseguir mucho tiempo más, además de que las ventiscas y la nieve volvían a sentirse con más fuerza en toda Asgard. En ese momento, para empeorar las cosas, Kiki miró hacia el Cielo.

\- ¿Eh? El Sol se oculta -Señaló el pelirrojo- Saori esta...Dijo Kiki y desgraciadamente tenía razón por lo que iba a venir.

\- ¡El Cosmos de Athena se debilita! -Exclamó asustada Fraye, mientras que la Diosa comenzó a desplomarse, inmediatamente la hermana de Hilda se arrodilló para orar- _"Dioses de Asgard, les daré mi propia vida, por favor, salven a Athena"_ Rezó ella, poniendo precio a su vida, para así salvar la vida de la Diosa.

* * *

Seiya y Bart seguían derribados en el suelo, sin oportunidad de que sus cuerpos reaccionaran, todo parecía en vano, enfrentarse a un Caballero Inmortal los estaba llevando a la muerte, pero ellos no pensarían rendirse, no sin antes dar una batalla más.

\- _"Una vez más, solo una vez más: El Cosmos en mi mente producirá el milagro"_ Se dijo así mismo su mente, Seiya.

\- _"Seiya, Bart, ustedes son mi esperanza y la esperanza de todos nosotros: Seiya, Bart"_ Escucharon la voz de Saori, dándoles fuerzas para que pudieran lograrlo.

\- Sí, Athena. Respondieron los dos amigos.

\- _Seiya, Bart, les daré lo que queda de mi Cosmos_. Les dijo Shiryu, entregando lo poco que quedaba de su energía.

\- _No están solos, amigos, yo también daré parte del mío._ Se agregó Martin, quien se arrodilló con Excalibur, lanzando su Cosmos.

\- _Nosotros también, nos enseñaron nunca a rendirnos, ahora es nuestro deber devolver nuestro favor, entregando nuestro Cosmos para ayudarlos._ Dijeron los Hermanos Flanders, quienes se tomaron de la mano y oraron, dando su energía.

\- _Daré lo último que me queda para ustedes._ Dio sus fuerzas Hyoga y Allison

\- _Y la poca vida que me queda, úsenla, Seiya y Bart._ Finalizó Shun, quien dio su última parte.

\- _Puedo escuchar el eco de las voces de todos, a través de mi Cosmos._ Dijo pensativamente el joven.

\- _Seiya, Bart, levántense una vez más, por la Justicia, para salvar a Athena._ Pidieron sus amigos por ellos.

 _-_ _Ahora eres nuestra última esperanza._ Le dijo Shun, mientras que la energía de sus amigos iba hacia los dos jóvenes.

Siegfried observó serio aquella escena.

 _-_ Pegaso, Tigre, aún estás... -No podía concluir la frase, sus dos oponente se levantaron- Pegaso...Eh, pero no entiendo qué hace ese Cosmos ahí. -Dijo asombrado, mientras que detrás de Seiya y Bart, podían apreciarse el Dragón de Shiryu, la Sirena de Allison, el Cisnes de Hyoga, la Galaxia de Andrómeda de Shun, el Tigre de Bart, la Cruz Cristiana de los Hermanos Flanders y la Estatua de la Diosa Athena- No solo es el Cosmos de Pegaso, sino también el de Shiryu y los otros y el Cosmos de Athena. Y este es el poder de aquellos que creen que la Justicia esta de su lado, o esta es la prueba de que ellos mismos son la Justicia. Siegfried en esos momentos comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación y las dudas entraron en él como una ráfaga de viento.

Un nuevo rayo cayó sobre la Estatua de Odín en donde la gente se reunía para orar, allí estaba Hilda de Polaris en el camino de ascenso, contemplando la batalla.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás esperando, Siegfried? -Preguntó ella- Acaba con ellos de inmediato. -Le ordenó- ¿No puedes oírme, Siegfried? ¿O acaso sientes miedo por unos torpes que te han dado unos golpes suaves? Bien, entonces lo haré con mis propias manos. -El tono de Hilda hacia su Caballero parecía de burla. Luego de eso, apuntó su cetro y un rayo de energía rojo salió disparado, pero de golpe, Siegfried detuvo el impacto del rayo, dejando sorprendidos a Seiya, Bart y a la propia Hilda- ¡¿Ah?! ¡Siegfried, ¿qué es lo que haces?! Preguntó ella sorprendida de ver lo que éste había hecho.

\- Escucha, Hilda, no interfieras, por favor. Le pidió el Caballero.

\- No creo que quieras actuar en mi contra, ¿o si?. Contestó ella burlonamente.

\- Como sabes, te he entregado mi vida desde el principio, iría contigo hasta el mismo Infierno, pero yo tan solo quiero saber si esos Caballeros son la verdad Justicia. De lo contrario, me equivocaré. Dijo el rubio, sin voltear la mirada hacia la Gobernante de Asgard, su rostro mostraba seriedad y frialdad.

\- ¡Siegfried! Exclamó Hilda ante la postura de su Dios Guerrero.

De ahí vino un breve silencio, hasta que Seiya y Bart alzaron la vista, aunque debilitada estaba.

\- Tenemos que salvar a la Princesa Athena. Prometió el castaño.

\- Debo hacerte una advertencia, morirás sinos enfrentamos, ¿estás preparado, Pegaso, Tigre? -Les advirtió Siegfried del peligro que corrían. No hubo respuesta, el Cosmos de Seiya y Bart se encendió- Hum, ¡¿Qué clase de Caballero son?!. Preguntó Siegfried, antes de iniciarse la batalla.

Hilda observaba desde las laderas de las montañas el encuentro.

\- Pronto llegará el fin y todo habrá terminado, Pegaso. Advirtió Siegfried.

\- Soy su única esperanza. -Respondió Seiya- ¡Por Athena, Cosmos de Mi Mente, ahora es el momento de llegar hasta el final! Exclamó el castaño.

\- ¡"VENTISCA DEL DRAGÓN"! Atacó Siegfried.

\- ¡"METEORO DE PEGASO"! Respondieron Seiya y Bart.

Ambos poderes chocaron, pero no daban ninguna señal de ganador, hasta que...

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es eso?! -Preguntó sorprendido Siegfried de lo que estaba contemplando, el ataque de Seiya y Bart se encaminaba hacia él- El Meteoro detiene mi golpe. Observó el rubio.

\- Seiya y Bart han producido una gran explosión. Dijo Shiryu.

Y eran ciertas sus palabras, el golpe dio en el blanco, arrojando a Siegfried.

\- Lo hemos vencido. Dijo muy debilitado el Caballero de Pegaso, ante la mirada de furia de Hilda, la cual no podía permitir que esto sucediera.

\- Siegfried. Suspiró ella, ante la derrota, por su parte, los dos oponentes se aproximaron al Caballero derribado y se quedaron de pie en silencio.

\- Por fin logramos vencer a los Siete Dioses Guerreros y ahora tenemos los Siete Zafiros de Odin. Dijo Seiya, quien acercó su mano para tomar la última de las piedras que necesitaban para salvar a Hilda y Athena.

Pero en ese momento, cuando iba a tomar el Zafiro de Odin, una extraña melodía irrumpió en los patios, no sabían de dónde venía, Martin tomó a Excalibur y observó con su vista de Halcón todos los rincones montañosos, lo mismo Allison y los Hermanos Flanders.

\- Esa música, ¿de dónde viene? Se preguntó Bart.

\- ¿Qué es esa música? Preguntó Seiya e Hilda giró la mirada hacia el lado Oeste de las escaleras de piedra. Allí apareció un misterioso Caballero de armadura dorada, el cual era el responsable de aquella melodía.

\- Hilda, por eso te dije que no deberías menospreciar a los Santos. Advirtió a la Gobernante de Asgard el misterioso personaje, pero cuando Seiya alzó la vista, se congeló al ver una energía azul que irradiaba el personaje.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Se preguntó.

Lo vieron bajar las escaleras, tocando su instrumento de música, inundando todo el sitio.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? Preguntó Seiya y el Caballero detuvo su música.

\- Soy un Mensajero de Poseidon en el Santuario del Mar, uno de los Siete Generales del Mar, Sorrento de Sirena. Respondió el peli lila, presentándose ante todos y deteniendo la música de su flauta.

Allí estaba, todos con la mirada lo tenían en la mira, aquel personaje misterioso que había aparecido ante Hilda y luego con Skinner y su grupo, era más claro que el agua, pero observándolo, podía sentirse que la música que tocaba era de muerte y desolación y un aura de Sirena apareció detrás suyo con unos rayos.

Siegfried yacía en el piso derrotad, Seiya y Bart de pie con la vista hacia Sorrento de Sirena, Hilda a escasos centímetros del mismo, ¿qué podía pasar ahora?

\- ¿El Santuario del Mar? Preguntó Seiya al peli lila.

\- Sí -Respondió el General Marino al castaño- Tú sabes que este Mundo está formado de Athena de la Tierra, Hades del Reino de los Muertos, Zeus del Cielo y Poseidon del Mar. ¿No es así?. Por ordenes de Poseidon, el Emperador del Océano, que controla nuestro Mundo, he venido a llevarme a Hilda y Siegfried, pero si Hilda si no hubiera tenido el atrevimiento de derrotar a Athena y a sus Santos, entonces yo no habría que venir al Reino de Athena. Contó Sorrento de la situación por la cual ésta ocurría allí mismo; Hilda lo miró con odio y sus miradas chocaron.

\- Oh no -Temió Seiya- El hombre que controlaba y puso la Sortija del Nibelungo era un... Pero Sorrento se adelantó justo antes de que Seiya pudiera revelar el misterio.

\- Poseidon volvió de entre los muertos a este Mundo, intentó gobernar la Tierra al mismo que el Mar, pero la Tierra era el Santuario de Athena, así que el ordenó a Hilda de Asgard que derrotará a Athena y gobernara la Tierra. Ya no había nada más por qué contar, todo estaba allí, revelado ante la luz.

Siegfried despertó del golpe recibido por Seiya.

\- Sus ordenes eran controlarla por medio de un hechizo. Dijo el rubio, cerrando los puños.

\- Siegfried. Dijo Seiya pero el Caballero trató de levantarse, a pesar de los golpes y heridas recibidas.

\- Asgard es una región frente al Océano Ártico, ha estado bajo el poder del Santuario del Mar desde tiempos remotos. Es en cierta forma una dependencia, ellos deben, desde luego, obedecer a Poseidon pero antes que nada, sería una gran oportunidad para el pueblo de Asgard el salir del Océano Ártico hacia un lugar donde pueda brillar el Sol. ¿No es así, Siegfried? -Contó la historia de unión que tenían ambas regiones y luego Sorrento se dirigió al rubio, quien se sacó su casco- Pero no tomamos en cuenta una cosa, no pensamos que los Dioses Guerreros que tenían a la Osa Mayor como su Guardián, fueran tan débiles. Se burló Sorrento de ellos, eso llamó la atención de Siegfried.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Preguntó el rubio y Sorrento sonrió burlonamente.

\- Todo está bien ahora, Siegfried quedaras en manos de Poseidon, lo mismo la Princesa Hilda de Asgard y cuando la Tierra sea limpiada, demuestra tu integridad hombro a hombro con Hilda. Dio a conocer los planes futuros.

\- Siegfried, debiste dejar el resto a Sorrento. Dijo Hilda seria hacia el rubio, quien la miró sorprendido y frunció la mirada.

\- ¡No voy a permitir que nadie perturbe mis planes! Exclamó Seiya, preparándose y Sorrento siguió contemplando la escena.

\- Si tienes tantos deseos de morir, te complaceré, Pegaso y Tigre: Sorrento tendrá que acabar con ustedes. Sentenció y comenzó el General Marino a tocar su melodía mortal, dominando a sus oponentes.

\- ¡AH, Maestro! Gritó Bart, inmovilizado.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! Se preguntó Seiya.

Pero cuando todo parecía perdido, el Cosmos de ambos reapareció.

\- ¡"METEORO PEGASO"! Atacaron los dos juntos.

\- Jajaja. Río Sorrento y antes de recibir el impacto, con su música realizó varios iguales a él, formando un muro que confundía el ataque.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! Preguntó Bart, mirando extraño esa defensa.

\- No puede ser, si él se lleva a Hilda, no podremos salvar a la Princesa Athena. Se lamentó Seiya, pero Bart no a permitir que esto terminara mal.

\- No diga eso, Maestro Seiya, podemos contra él. Animó el muchacho, el castaño tampoco iba a rendirse fácilmente.

Pero con cada ataque que lanzaban, éstos eran rechazados por Sorrento, quien detuvo la música, para luego proceder a atacarlos.

\- _"Seiya, Bart..."_ Dijo Shiryu.

\- _"Salven a Athena..."_ Completó la oración Shun.

Ambos se volvieron a levantar.

\- Es inútil -Les dijo Sorrento, alzando su brazo izquierdo al aire, preparándose para dar el golpe final, pero Siegfried se dirigió hacia Seiya y Bart-

\- ¡Siegfried, tu trabajo ya ha terminado por ahora! Le dijo Hilda.

\- Jajaja, deja que lo haga, Hilda, Siegfried ha de estar deseoso de demostrar su honor como uno de los Dioses Guerreros. Siegfried, ¿Por qué no les das a Pegaso y a Tigre el golpe final? Le propuso Sorrento a Hilda de que su Caballero terminara con ellos de una buena vez.

Pensando que lo haría, Siegfried alzó su mano, listo para terminar con su trabajo, pero no lo hizo, en cambio, destruyó la protección que tenía en su centro de la armadura y con dolor se sacó el Zafiro de Odín.

\- ¡NO! Gritó Sorrento al ver que el rubio lo había engañado.

\- Pero, Siegfried. Dijo Seiya acercándose, de la mano del rubio emitía una luz blanca por la piedra que tenía.

\- Pegaso, Tigre...tomen esto, por favor -Les pidió, extendiendo su mano que contenía el último Zafiro- Tómenlo. Dijo, mostrando aquella piedra, sus dedos de la mano estaban heridos y manchados de sangre.

\- Pero, Siegfried...Seiya no podía terminar la frase al ver aquella decisión que había tomado el Dios Guerrero.

\- ¡¿Acaso perdiste el control, Siegfried?! Le preguntó Hilda.

\- Pegaso, lo que me dijiste era cierto, ¿no es verdad? El hombre al debí dirigir mi golpe no eras tú, sino se trataba de Poseidon. Finalmente Siegfried reconoció todo lo que le habían dicho los Caballeros de Athena era verdad.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Poseidon tiene la intención de salvar a todos de los quieran servir bajo su mando. Intervino Sorrento, pero eso no le gusto al rubio.

\- ¿Salvarnos? -Preguntó molesto Siegfried- Su propósito es gobernar la Tierra usando a Hilda y destruir a Asgard, ¡entiéndelo! ¡¿De qué valdrá gobernar la Tierra abandonando su país?! -Siegfried estaba furioso por las mentiras que le habían hecho creer. Sorrento permaneció en silencio unos segundos- Ya sé quién volvió mala a Hilda, por fin conozco la verdad, todos deben saberlo. -Siegfried miró a Hilda, recordando su lado dulce y noble que era antes de convertirse en una persona malvada y fría, que ambicionaba gobernar el Mundo- El que transformó a Hilda no fue otro que el mismo Poseidon, ¡Y el lo pagara!. Juró terminar con todo el engaño creado.

\- Pero, Siegfried. Le detuvo Seiya y éste se dio la vuelta.

\- Pegaso, ya me queda muy poco tiempo, pondré lo que me queda de vida -Extendió su mano y el Zafiro se resbaló de sus dedos, cayendo al suelo y de ahí, se dirigió hacia Sorrento- Pondré todo el empeño en el recuerdo de mis amigos en este golpe. Estaba decidido en eliminar al General Marino.

\- ¡Siegfried, detente! ¡¿Qué haces?! Le ordenó de que se detuviera pero el Guerrero de Asgard elevó su Cosmos, cubriendo su cuerpo de un aura blanca.

\- Detente, ¿no oíste mi orden? ¡Debes obedecerme! Hilda le trató de hacer entrar en razón, pero no servía para nada, ni aún apuntando con su cetro.

\- Querida Hilda, por fin ha llegado el momento de poder salvarte, Princesa Mía. Respondió Siegfried, su Cosmos cubría todo el cuerpo suyo y sus palabras dejaron a Hilda asombrada y sin poder hacer nada.

\- No lo hagas. Pidió Sorrento.

\- Sorrento de Sirena, usaré el resto de mi último Cosmos ¡en tu contra ahora! Exclamó Siegfried, dirigiéndose corriendo hacia su enemigo.

\- Jejejeje, no puedo creer que respondas a la bondad de Poseidon con una traición -Dijo, bajando la mirada y riéndose de lo que sucedía- Está bien, debes disfrutar la canción de la Muerte que es apropiada para un traidor. -Cambió ahora a la seriedad Sorrento y comenzó a tocar su flauta, inmovilizando a Siegfried- La _"Sinfonía de la Muerte"._ Nombró su letal melodía.

 _-_ ¿Y esa música? -Se preguntó Seiya con Bart- Que hermoso música de flauta, la Sirena es una Bruja del Mar en la Mitología Griega, ella vivía en el mar de Sicilia, tentando a los pescadores con sus hermosos cantos para devorarlos. Mencionó sobre la historia de aquellos seres mitológicos.

\- Maestro, mire, ahora parece que Siegfried es atraído por esa hermosa música, debemos detenerlo -Le alertó Bart-.

\- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Espera, Siegfried, no escuches esa música mortal, no te acerques! Trató Seiya de detener al Caballero rubio, quien pudo tapar con sus manos los oídos.

\- Es inútil, no podrán escapar del hechizo de la flauta cubriéndose los oídos. Advirtió Sorrento de las cero posibilidades de escapar de su melodía fatal.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! Preguntó Seiya.

\- Permanezcan quietos y fascinados escuchándola. Dijo Sorrento, como si él fuera el Director de aquella Orquesta musical que parecía cantar el triste desenlace del Caballero Siegfried.

\- Entonces, no tendré que escuchar tu flauta si no obedezco. -Alegó el rubio, sacándose las manos de los oídos. Pero una vez hecho su acción, el Caballero lanzó un grito de dolor, volviendo a escuchar aquella melodía-.

\- ¡Siegfried, no! Gritó Seiya.

\- Que tonto fuiste, ¿acaso creíste que podrías escapar de la Sinfonía de la Muerte solo tapando tus oídos? ¡Eso es imposible! Se burló Sorrento al ver a su rival con esa estrategia tan absurda.

Regresó a tocar su flauta, hechizando de nuevo a su enemigo.

\- Puedo oírla, aún puedo oírla aunque, aunque haya destruido mis tímpanos. Dijo aterrado el Caballero de Asgard.

\- No tiene que ver con cubrirse los oídos ni romper los tímpanos, la canción entra directamente al cerebro. -Le explicó el cómo funcionaba su melodía- Este es el fin. ¡Muere! Gritó Sorrento, listo para dar el golpe final, atacando al rubio y lanzándolo con fuerza hacia atrás.

\- ¡SIEGFRIED! Gritaron Seiya y Bart.

Pero el Caballero no se rendiría y volvió a avanzar hacia su enemigo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -Se preguntó- Ya entiendo qué es lo que pasa, ha perdido sus Cinco Sentidos y ahora está virtualmente muerto, por eso puede moverse aunque escuche la música. Se respondió así mismo.

\- Sorrento, ¿estás preparado? ¡Defiéndete! Le desafió Siegfried, yendo hacia él a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Morirás como un hombre valiente! Exclamó el General Marino, alzando la mano derecha, lista para matar.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gritó Siegfried, cuyo eco pudo sentirse en toda Asgard.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Se escuchó el grito de Sorrento, quien al ver el momento que Siegfried saltó hacia él, en el otro lado de la ladera montañosa, la mano del General Marino atravesó el pecho del rubio, pero eso no lo detuvo, Siegfried con todas sus fuerzas, se aferró al cuerpo de Sorrento de Sirena, sin darle oportunidad de zafarse.

\- ¡Siegfried produce un gran Cosmos con su cuerpo! -Reconoció el gran poder de su rival- ¡No puedo liberarme! ¡BASTA! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! -Le preguntó aterrorizado, mientras que en el Cielo, la Estrella Doble Alfa de Siegfried emitió una luz celeste hacia el Dios Guerrero de Asgard, con la cual, se elevaran tanto Siegfried de Doble Alfa como Sorrento de Sirena, dirigiéndose hacia el Firmamento Nocturno- ¡DÉJAME TRANQUILO! ¡SUÉLTAME! Le ordenó de que lo liberara, pero no lo iba a hacer el rubio.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡SIEGFRIED! Gritó su nombre Seiya con Bart, el Caballero de Asgard estaba dirigiéndose hacia los Cielos de la Noche Eterna.

\- Adiós, Asgard -Se despidió el Dios Guerrero de Doble Alfa de su hogar, su amada tierra, su querida Patria a la cual no la volvería a ver más- Pegaso, Tigre, cuiden a Hilda, por favor -Les pidió como último deseo suyo- Volveré al Cielo donde mis amigos me están esperando, me convertiré en Estrella y los protegeré por siempre. -Ya habían alcanzado una mayor altura, siendo observados por Seiya, Bart y todos los demás, incluyendo a Hilda y el grupo de Skinner, los cuales estaban a pocos metros de llegada- Adiós, Pegaso y Tigre, Caballeros de Athena. Dio sus últimas palabras Siegfried, antes de desaparecer en la Oscura Noche del Firmamento, el halo de luz celeste desapareció por completo y con ello, a los dos rivales, quienes se internaron para siempre en la Oscuridad del Cielo.

Llegó el silencio.

\- Siegfried...Tu muerte no será en vano. Lo juro. Prometió Seiya al Caballero.

Siegfried de Doble Alfa había sacrificado su vida por una causa: Su lealtad hacia Hilda y por el destino de su Patria, la cual estaba en peligro de colapsar.

Seiya soltó unas lágrimas que cayeron sobre las piedras que tenía en sus manos, luego de eso, tanto él como su alumno miraron a Hilda.

\- ¡Pegaso! Exclamó ella, ante la mirada que la tenía en la mira.

\- _"Seiya, Bart, ¿qué pasó?"_ Oyó la voz de Shiryu.

- _"No tenemos prisa, vayan"_ Ordenó Hyoga con Shun.

\- _"Sí, apresúrense"_ Pidió de que se apresuraran.

* * *

En la zona de las costas, los rezos de Fraye habían servido pero un poco, Saori ya estaba al borde de la muerte y esto iba a ser testigo de las miradas de Kiki y la hermana de Hilda.

* * *

\- Ja, Sorrento era muy valiente -Reconoció Hilda la valentía del General Marino- Pero aunque mis Dioses Guerreros estaban derrotados, ellos pudieron hacer suficiente. Comentó Hilda hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué dices? Preguntó Seiya.

\- Ahora es seguro que tú y Athena morirán, no podrán hacer nada contra mis poderes. Les explicó Hilda, preparándose para luchar.

\- Vamos a salvar a Athena, porque nosotros somos la esperanza de todos. Dijo Seiya, listo para el enfrentamiento junto a su estudiante.

Los Cielos se nublaron y los rayos comenzaron a caer más seguido, era el inicio de la última batalla, la cual marcaría el destino de Asgard.

* * *

 **Wow, estoy como una máquina jeje, bueno, sí, reconozco que la decisión final de Siegfried en sacrificarse fue lo más noble y bello que un Caballero puede hacer para proteger a los personas que ama mucho. Siempre me ponía triste esta parte cuando miraba Saint Seiya de niño. Pero bueno, espero que les guste. Saludos para Shadowkitty Moon1999 y aletuki01 :D. Dejen reviews y ya vayan preparándose, que el capítulo que viene, es el epílogo de este crossover iniciado en Noviembre del 2015 :D.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo Final (Parte I) Un destello que desaparecía en los Cielos de Asgard, anunciando la partida de un Dios Guerrero, quien se había sacrificado por Hilda de Polaris y su Patria: Su nombre era Siegfried de Doble Alfa, el último Caballero de aquel país del Norte de Europa, quien se internó en la oscuridad del Firmamento junto con Sorrento de Sirena, para así salvar a la Gobernante de Asgard de la mentira y el engaño que había causado el Emperador Poseidon al lanzar el hechizo de la Sortija del Nibelungo, el cual había poseído y controlado a la joven, para que así lanzara la guerra contra el Santuario.

\- Siegfried...Tu muerte no será en vano. Lo juro. Prometió Seiya, tras haber alzado la mirada hacia los Cielos, donde el Caballero de Asgard había desaparecido. Bart se acercó a él.

\- Dio su vida por la persona que más amaba. Señaló el joven hacia Hilda, pero ella no se inmutó, permanecía de pie y sin moverse de la escalera de piedra.

Al escuchar las palabras de estudiante, el castaño miró a su mano; todos los Zafiros de Odin estaban reunidos en su poder.

Seiya cerró los puños y miró hacia las laderas:

\- ¡Pegaso! ¡¿Eres tú?! Preguntó Hilda, mientras que Seiya y Bart podían escuchar las voces de sus amigos.

\- _Dense prisa, amigos._ Pidió Shiryu de Dragón.

\- _No tenemos mucho tiempo, vayan. Rápido._ Agregaron Shun, Hyoga, Ikki, Nelson y los demás.

A su vez, Hilda interrumpió aquellas voces.

\- Ja, Sorrento solamente alardeaba -Se mostró ella burlona de los dos rivales, para luego cambiar su rostro a uno de seriedad- Y aunque todos nuestros Dioses Guerreros habían sido vencidos, pelearon bien, de eso estoy segura. Sentenció ella, aprobando la forma y el combate que dieron sus Guerreros contra los del Santuario.

\- ¿Qué dices? Preguntó Seiya a ella.

\- Ahora no hay duda de que Athena morirá: ¿Qué pueden hacer por ella? ¡Vamos, díganme! Confesó Hilda, dando a entender que tal vez estaría en lo cierto y la Diosa moriría. Acto seguido, su Cosmos rodeó su cuerpo y alzó el cetro, apuntándolo hacia sus enemigos, deseando saber la respuesta que le tendrían.

Se acercaba la hora límite para salvar a Athena, el Ocaso estaba cerca y el Sol comenzaba a salir de entre las nubes sobre el océano. Por su parte, Seiya avanzaba, aunque debilitado hacia Hilda, mientras que Bart no lo iba a dejar solo.

\- _"Ya falta poco. Podremos usar la Espada de Balmung"_ Se dijo así mismo el castaño, mientras que recordaba las palabras del Maestro Dohko en su cabeza.

\- " _Dicen que solamente la leyenda de la Espada de Balmung puede romper el poder mágico de la Sortija del Nibelungo y también que hay que derrotar a los Siete Dioses Guerreros, para recoger los Zafiros de Odin, las Joyas Guardianes de la Armadura de_ Odin" Recordó aquellas palabras en su camino hacia la Espada.

Se fueron acercando hacia la escalera de hielo, donde en las laderas de las montañas esperaba Hilda de pie.

\- _"Ya tengo los Sietes Zafiros de Odin en mis manos. Solo falta un poco más. Un poco más"_ Se dio ánimos Seiya, mientras que Bart iba con él, acercándose a la Gobernante de Asgard.

\- Athena morirá muy pronto y yo, Hilda de Polaris, gobernaré el Mundo. No voy a permitir que ustedes me molesten, ¡eso jamás!. Dijo ella, lanzando un ataque hacia los dos Caballeros, decidida a terminar con el trabajo de eliminar a sus rivales.

\- ¡MAESTRO! Gritó Bart, pero ninguno de los dos pudo reaccionar al ataque, el cual los envolvió y así se dio por comenzado el ataque de Hilda, cuyo Cosmos se había encendido, para luego lanzarse por los aires hacia los dos personajes y los atacó con fuerza a ambos, lanzándolos contra el suelo con mucha violencia.

* * *

Cerca de las escaleras donde habían caído Shun, Hyoga, Ikki, Shiryu, Nelson, Allison, los Hermanos Flanders y Martin, el Caballero rubio se recuperó del golpe recibido.

\- Solo un poco más, Seiya, Bart. Pidió el ruso a sus amigos, quienes podían sentir el combate final.

\- Seiya. Dijo Shiryu, mientras que Shun y los demás tenían problemas para levantarse por el dolor recibido en los combates anteriores.

Pero aunque estaban debilitados, se dirigieron hacia la zona de pelea, esperando poder ayudar a sus amigos, quienes estaban siendo atacados con mucha fuerza por Hilda, ante la Estatua de Odin.

* * *

A su vez, en las zonas de las Costas, las olas rugían con fuerza sobre aquella "isla" donde Athena se encontraba resistiendo, aunque ya estaba casi sin fuerzas, pero no se iba a rendir.

\- ¡El Cosmos de Athena está a punto de extinguirse con el fuego de su vida! ¡Oh, Athena! Se lamentó Fraye, quien se arrodilló y comenzó a orar a los Dioses.

\- Pero Athena no puede morir, si eso pasa, el Mundo estará arruinado y eso será el fin. -Dijo Kiki, para luego darse la vuelta- Seiya, amigos, ¿qué están haciendo?. Se preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado por sus amigos junto con Lisa y los demás.

* * *

Volviendo a la pelea, un rayo cayó cerca de la Estatua de Odin, desgarrando el aire y sumado a eso, el aire quedó regado de sangre, al verse como Seiya y Bart eran lanzados contra las columnas de los patios exteriores del Palacio. Al caer, la columna se destruyó y una parte de ella cayó cerca del castaño y su alumno, quienes se levantaron y volvieron a la carga, pero esta vez, parecía que había tenido éxito el golpe: Hilda había caído lastimada al suelo.

\- ¡"METEORO PEGASO"! -Gritó Seiya, pero se detuvo junto con Bart, al momento de derrotarla, no pudieron terminar la acción- _"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué sucede?!_ " Se preguntaron al verse que no podían terminar con la batalla.

A su vez, Ikki había llegado con Nelson, tras subir por las escaleras.

\- No podemos atacar a Hilda. Si la hubiéramos aniquilado. Dijo el peli azul, pero el rostro de la chica pasó del dolor a sonreír malvadamente hacia sus rivales.

\- _"El Zafiro de Odin, es cierto"_ Recordó Seiya, mientras que iba con Bart a buscar las Joyas, pero en ese momento, la Gobernante de Asgard logró recuperarse y se levantó del suelo, blandiendo su cetro y lanzando un feroz ataque.

\- ¡NO ESCAPARÁN! Gritó ella, tras haber disparado contra los dos protagonistas por la espalda, lanzando a ambos hacia el vacío, a su vez, Ikki y sus amigos quedaron perplejos de ver cómo ambos caían por aquellos abismos.

El tiempo estaba por llegar al límite pactado: El Atardecer había llegado e Hilda festejaba su victoria.

\- Jajaja, parece que el Ocaso ha terminado de absorber toda la vida de Athena. Así que.. -Se dirigió a la estatua y un brillo se pudo ver los ojos de Hilda- el día es mío, Athena. Dijo ella.

* * *

Pero sobre los riscos, donde unos pequeños guijarros y rocas cayeron, Seiya no había caído ni muerto, se estaba aferrando a la ladera montañosa, evitando su muerte.

\- _"Agh, no puedo avanzar más. Como dice Hilda: Es imposible salvar a Athena. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Athena"_ Se lamentó, mientras que comenzaba a perder las esperanzas pero en ese momento, una voz familiar interrumpió su tristeza.

\- _"Seiya, ¿vas a rendirte después de haber llegado hasta aquí. Seiya, tú me dijiste que salvarías a este Mundo"_ -Le dijo aquella voz, la cual llenó de sorpresa al castaño, el cual detuvo la caída al vacío y alzó la mirada- _"¡Y a Athena, sin importar lo que pasara"!._

El muchacho abrió los ojos y en el Cielo lo pudo ver.

\- ¡Saga! Exclamó al ver la figura del Caballero de Géminis en el Firmamento.

\- _"Fui derrotado por ti y tus amigos, pero en cuanto a la técnica y al Cosmos, era difícil decir que yo inferior a ti. Sin embargo, tú pudiste ganar, porque el Cosmos de tu mente ama a este Mundo, a Athena y a tus amigos más que yo. Estuve tentado por el vicio y despertaste al Último Cosmos: Al Séptimo Sentido que es superior al mío. Sucederá un milagro, Seiya, mientras tengas esperanzas. Así sucederá. El mal jamás vencerás, pase lo que pase, lo has demostrado, Seiya, ya que pudiste derrotarme. Salva a Athena, Seiya"_ Dijo Saga desde el Cielo, mientras que volcaba sus palabras de ánimo, haciéndole recordar al castaño la batalla que habían tenido contra él frente al Santuario.

\- _"Saga, tú también me encomiendas a Athena"_ -Pensó Seiya con los ojos llorosos, pero las palabras del Caballero de Géminis surtieron efecto en el castaño, ya que el Cosmos del joven irradió de su cuerpo- _"Entonces el Milagro sucederá, no debo renunciar a la esperanza"_ Finalizó, yendo hacia el ascenso de salida del risco y la energía del castaño emergía de aquel sitio, atrayendo la atención de Hilda, quien se volteó para ver lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro Seiya! Exclamó Bart.

\- ¡Pegaso! Añadió Hilda ante la sorpresa de volver a verlo de nuevo en pie.

Aunque debilitado, Seiya no pensaría rendirse, por eso dirigió sus ojos hacia ella.

\- _"Tengo que salvar a Athena"_ Dijo, mientras que daba los pasos hacia el Oeste.

\- ¡Eso será nunca! ¡VETE AL INFIERNO! Le trató de detener Hilda, disparando otro hechizo con su cetro, pero alguien se interpuso.

\- ¡SEIYA! Gritó Hyoga, recibiendo el ataque.

\- ¡NO, HYOGA! Trató el castaño de detenerlo, pero fue tarde, el rubio cayó al suelo.

\- No se preocupen por mí. Pidió el ruso hacia sus amigos.

\- Miserable, no era necesario. Dijo Hilda, mientras que apuntaba la punta filosa del cetro hacia sus rivales, pero ellos no estaban solos.

\- Seiya, Bart. Dijo Shun con Rod y Todd.

\- Sigan adelante. Les pidió Shiryu junto a Martin.

\- Nosotros los cubriremos. Finalizó Allison.

Hilda se quedó sorprendida de ver que ellos no iban a permitirle dar un paso más.

\- Gracias, amigos. Agradeció Seiya, mientras que se dirigía hacia el Oeste de la escalera.

\- ¡Traidores! Gritó Hilda y atacó a los amigos de Seiya y Bart, el siguiente en caer fue Shiryu.

\- ¡No te permitiré que llegues a ellos! Juró Martin, lanzándose contra Hilda, atacando con Excalibur al Cetro de ella, pero se defendía bastante bien y sus agilidades eran bastante rápidas, algo que el chico intelectual trataba de imitar para así poder estrechar su cerco, cosa que fue inútil, Hilda logró neutralizarlo y lanzarlo contra el suelo.

\- Peleaste bien, niño, pero de aquí ustedes no saldrán. Le dijo ella, mientras que el joven caía al piso inconsciente.

Seiya y Bart se aproximaban hacia el objetivo suyo: La Estatua de Odin, pero con cada paso que daban, podían sentir el dolor de sus amigos siendo vencidos por la peli blanca.

\- Solo un poco más, Seiya. Pidió Shun, mientras que Rod y Todd rodeaban a Hilda con el "Muro de los Lamentos", pero el poder de ella los superaba, logrando destruir sus defensas.

Acto seguido, derribó a los hermanos y luego a Shun.

\- ¡No te lo perdonaré jamás! Gritó Allison e invocó el "Ataque de las Sirenas", pero cuando estaba a punto de dar en el blanco, Hilda lo esquivó.

\- ¡Niña tonta, sufre con esto! Respondió Hilda y disparó contra la pelirroja, arrojándola al lado de su Maestro.

Y ya estaban Seiya y Bart subiendo los peldaños.

\- Solo un poco más. Pidió el rubio a su Maestro.

\- Sí, ya casi estamos allí. Respondió el castaño, pero Hilda se abrió camino hacia ellos.

\- ¡No escaparán! Lanzó ella su cetro pero antes de que pudiera dar en el blanco, alguien se interpuso.

El propio Ikki de Fénix junto con Nelson se interpusieron en el camino del Cetro hacia sus amigos, recibiendo el duro golpe que atravesó la región abdominal de ellos.

\- Fénix, Capricornio. Dijo Hilda sorprendida de ver el sacrificio de ellos, pronto el peli azul se sacó de encima el cetro, donde la sangre caía al suelo, empapándolo y luego dirigieron su mirada a la peli blanca, la cual retrocedió unos pequeños centímetros pero no se iba a rendir aún.

\- Ikki. Dijo Shun con la voz debilitada.

A su vez, mientras que ellos dos protegían el ascenso por la escalera hacia el altar de Odin, finalmente llegaron Seiya y Bart con los Zafiros.

\- Odin, necesito que me des la Espada de Balmug ¡para poder a salvar a Athena! Pidió Seiya, alzando los Zafiros al aire, donde se emitió una fuerte luz resplandeciente, pero a su vez, Hilda iba a volver a atacar.

\- ¡Nibelungo, descarga tu ira sobre mis oponentes! ¡Ahora! Ordenó ella y el Anillo desprendió una fuerte luz dorada, la cual dio contra Ikki y Nelson, arrojándolos contra las escaleras de piedra del altar.

\- Odin, dame...dame...dame tu respuesta. -Pidió Seiya a la Estatua del Dios de Asgard, alzando los Zafiros en sus manos- ¡ODIN! ¡ODIN! Gritó el castaño, mientras que Hilda reía victoriosamente.

No hubo respuesta, todo estaba en el más absoluto de los silencios, mientras que el Sol se ocultaba en el mar, nada parecía haber salido de acuerdo al plan de los Caballeros, ¿sería este el final de Athena?.

\- ¡Quiero saber por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡ODIN! ¡RESPONDE!. Pidió Seiya, alzando la voz, pero no había ninguna respuesta a su pedido.

\- Jajajaja -Río Hilda, subiendo por las escaleras- Pegaso, Tigre, ¿han olvidado lo que dijo Sorrento? Escuchen, Asgard ha estado bajo influencia de Poseidon desde épocas muy remotas, ni siquiera Odin puede desobedecer a Poseidon, el Emperador del Océano. Jajaja. Les contó la verdad sobre lo que pasaba.

\- ¡No, no puede ser! Trató Seiya de no creer en las palabras de ella.

\- ¡Esto es una mentira, una vil mentira de aquí! Gritó Bart a Hilda, cosa que eso no era nada falso.

\- Estás equivocado, chico, muy equivocado, esto es verdad. ¿No es así, Pegaso? Preguntó ella, burlonamente hacia los dos.

\- Entonces tú...¿Cómo puedo salvar a Saori? Quiso saber, mientras que se les acercaba.

\- Ustedes no pueden salvar a Athena, Pegaso y Tigre, pero ¿saben algo? Irán al Infierno con ella ahora mismo. Les respondió Hilda, lanzando con el Anillo Nibelungo su ataque, ante la vista de todos sus amigos.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO, ODIN! Se escuchó el grito del Caballero castaño, de sus manos salieron volando los Zafiros, mientras que caían al vacío.

Lo que pareció ser un silencio que llevaba hacia la muerte a los dos Caballeros, se transformó en una respuesta que ellos esperaban: Los Zafiros se iluminaron al acercarse a la Estatua de Odin, ante la mirada de Hilda, éstos se elevaron a los Cielos con un fuerte azul como luz, llegando hacia las Estrellas, las cuales lanzaron unos rayos rojos hacia el monumento del Dios de Asgard.

\- Pero, ¡¿Qué es eso?! -Se preguntó Hilda con los ojos bien abiertos, observando cómo aquellas luces llegaban a la estatua- ¡Son los Zafiros de Odin!. -Gritó, mientras que se incrustaban aquellas piedras preciosas en la Corona del Dios de Asgard, para que luego, un terremoto hiciera sentirse en toda la región. La Espada Balmung de aquella estatua se desprendió de la mano de su portador, mientras que comenzaba el monumento a hundirse- ¡LA ESPADA DE BALMUNG!. El horror de Hilda podía sentirse en esos momentos tan tensos.

Y del vacío del abismo, una esfera blanca emergió hacia la superficie, la espada y la estatua explotaron y de ella surgió una nueva armadura, rodeada de un poderoso halo de luz azul.

\- ¿Qué? Mire, Maestro. Le señaló Bart.

\- ¡Es la Armadura de Odin! Se sorprendió Seiya de verla.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh no! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Es la misma que usaba Odin en Era Mitológica?! ¡¿Será de verdad la Armadura de Odin?! -Se preguntó Hilda al verla- Pero...¿por qué ocurre todo esto? No lo entiendo. Trató de comprender ella la situación.

* * *

Y a su vez, dentro de aquella luz blanca, Seiya y Bart vieron como la energía que emanaba la Armadura de Odin se dirigía a ellos, reemplazando sus respectivas armaduras.

\- ¡MI ARMADURA! -Gritó Seiya al ver que la de Odin se unía a su cuerpo y también había una para Bart, donde ambos recibieron las espadas- ¡Estoy listo! ¡¿Y tú, Bart?! Preguntó su Maestro, ya con las energías renovadas.

\- ¡Afirmativo, Señor! Respondió el rubio.

Y esta escena fue vista por ellos.

\- La Armadura de Odin les queda a Seiya y Bart. Dijo Ikki.

\- Lo has logrado, Hermano. Felicitó Nelson a su amigo rubio, quienes aterrizaron frente a una sorprendida Hilda de Polaris.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ODIN LE DIERA SU PROPIA ARMADURA A UN CABALLERO! ¡¿Será acaso que Odin apoya a los Caballeros de Athena?! -Se preguntó ella sorprendida ante la aparición de los dos rivales- No, ahora Odin ha dejado de ser un Dios para mí. Eso es imposible. -Se lamentó ella, pero de vuelta cambió su forma de ser- Jajaja, claro ahora es Poseidon, el Emperador del Océano. ¡Jamás temeré a la Armadura de Odin!. Eso no volverá a suceder Finalizó ella, mostrando el Anillo en su poder.

A su vez, Seiya y Bart desenvainaron las espadas.

\- Hilda, esta es...¡La Espada de Balmung! -Mostró el castaño aquella espada hacia la chica, quien reaccionó y lanzó su ataque, el cual era resistido por Seiya y Bart-.

- _"No podemos destruir el hechizo lanzado por Hilda para salvar a Athena con esta espada"_ Pensó el rubio.

\- ¡Athena!. Gritó Seiya y con la ayuda de su Estudiante, fueron avanzado, haciendo retroceder el ataque de Hilda, para así lanzarse al asalto.

\- ¡PEGASO, TIGRE, NO PODRÁN ACABAR CONMIGO! -Les advirtió ella, mientras que se detenían en el acto- ¿Qué pasó, Pegaso? Si pueden, traten de aniquilarme, jejeje. Les desafió ella.

La punta de la espada brilló y una decisión debía ser tomada.

\- _"Sé que debemos salvar a Athena, pero...¿podremos deshacer el hechizo de Hilda con esta espada? Aunque pudiéramos...esto...¡Esto sería justo!"_ Reflexionó para sus adentros el castaño y se lanzó al asalto.

Ante el golpe de la espada, Hilda lanzó un grito de terror, su cuerpo se había partido en dos.

\- _"Tal vez logremos acabar con la misma Hilda, aunque ella esté controlada por el poder mágico de Poseidon, ella es inocente, por lo tanto si Hilda muere, entonces Asgard recibirá la muerte de nuestras manos"_ Volvió a pensar Seiya sobre las consecuencias de sus acciones, ya que todo eso había sido un engaño de su mente.

Con la espada en alto, pero detenida en el aire, Seiya y Bart no podían atacar al Anillo sin lastimar a Hilda, la cual sentía que los dos Caballeros no podrían con ella, simplemente ella habría ganado.

* * *

\- Athena. Se lamentó Fraye, al ver que Saori estaba al borde de la muerte.

\- ¡Amigos, ¿qué hacen?! ¡Saori!. Gritó desesperado Kiki, mientras que la Diosa ya no podía levantarse debido a la falta de fuerzas.

\- ¿Será este el final de Asgard? Dijo Lisa, sintiendo que todo podría ser el final de esa región.

* * *

\- No...No puedo. Seiya y Bart bajaron las espadas, pero todo fue una trampa de Hilda, la cual los atacó de nuevo, arrojándolos contra las paredes rocosas.

Después del impacto contra las paredes, ambos cayeron al suelo, sangrando.

Y el Sol se ocultaba, dando por llegada la hora límite establecida para salvar a Athena, Hilda había triunfado finalmente.

\- Jajaja, llegó el momento de que Athena y este Mundo queden arruinados. ¡Adiós, Athena! Se burló ella de la futura muerte que tendría Saori, mientras que los Caballeros yacían inconscientes en el piso.

\- _"Seiya" "Despierten, amigos", "Seiya, Bart, por favor, despierten"._ Pidieron los compañeros de Seiya y Bart.

\- _"Amigos, ustedes han sido buenos, han entregado sus vidas por nosotros, gracias"_ Agradeció el castaño, decidido a morir, hasta que una voz irrumpió en el ambiente.

- _"Pegaso, Tigre, no deben temer"_ Les dijo aquella misteriosa voz, mientras que un Cosmos azul los envolvía, partiendo desde la Espada Balmung.

\- _"¿Qué es este extraño Cosmos?"_ Se preguntó Seiya.

\- " _Nuestra tierra, Asgard, ha tenido problemas desde tiempos inmemoriales y ahora muchas vidas han sido sacrificadas por la aparición de Poseidon. Pero la sangre de la gente que amaba a su tierra natal y ha muerto, me ha despertado a este Mundo donde ustedes podrán cumplir con su misión"_ Les explicó aquel personaje, el Dios Odin era quien les hablaba y podían verlo a él junto a los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard en el Firmamento.

\- _"Este Cosmos se oye desde esta propia armadura. Es Odin"_ Comprendieron el mensaje.

\- _"Pegaso, Tigre, sostengan la Espada de Balmung con valor y rompan el poder mágico de Poseidon. El destino de este Mundo está en sus manos en estos momentos, no deben dudarlo. ¡Adelante, Pegaso y Tigre,_ adelante!" Dio sus ánimos y palabras de esfuerzo el Dios de Asgard, mientras que ellos, recuperándose del golpe, tomaban la Espada.

A su vez, Hilda se acercó a ellos.

\- Jajajaja, ¿lucharemos? Vayan al Infierno con Athena, Pegaso. -Río ella, pero en ese momento, el Cosmos de ambos se encendió, tomando la Espada- ¡Pegaso! ¡Odin!. Exclamó la peli blanca al verlos de pie, recuperados de las heridas y listos para terminar con el Anillo.

\- Hilda, yo creo en Odin. -Le dijo el castaño- Y vamos a salvar a Saori, lo juro. Dieron su palabra, ante sus amigos quienes yacían inconscientes en el suelo.

\- _"Seiya, Bart"_ Habló Saori a sus dos Caballeros, quienes se prepararon.

\- ¡Ahora, arde, Cosmos, elevate al máximo y damos valor. Danos el verdadero poder para cumplir nuestra misión! Ordenó el castaño, mientras que tanto los poderes de la Espada como del Anillo resurgían.

\- ¡Este será su fin! Exclamó Hilda y ambos poderes chocaron con una impresionante fuerza.

Pero cuando parecía que la Gobernante de Asgard ganaría el combate, el poder del Anillo Nibelungo no pudo contra el de la Espada de Odin. Sintiendo que la caída estaba cerca, el tiempo para Hilda se congeló de improvisto, mientras que veía como se dirigían Seiya y Bart hacia la Sortija que debían destruir.

Pero...¿lo lograrían sin que ella tuviera que pagar las consecuencias?.

* * *

 **Suspenso, chan, chan, jajaja, bueno...Acá tenemos el capítulo final dividido en dos partes :D, esta Semana Santa iré ya terminando con este crossover para seguir con las demás Sagas, aunque me tomaré un tiempo pequeño, tal vez en Abril-Mayo continúe, mientras que termino otras historias. Pero prometo seguir con estos crossover, aunque, como dije anteriormente, otros tendrán que ser cancelados, tal es el caso de "La Autoridad de la Academia Honnoji".**

 **Le mando un saludo y un fuerte abrazo a Shadowkitty Moon1999 y aletuki01 :D.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo Final (Parte II) Había una sola oportunidad de poder salvar a Hilda de Polaris, no podían fallar, ¿Qué pasaría si fallaban? Todo estaría perdido para Athena y la Tierra, el peligro de la destrucción de Asgard se cernía sobre ellos y la esperanza estaba puesta en Seiya y Bart, quienes habían logrado llevar las 7 Piedras de Odin y así obtener la Armadura del Dios de aquellas tierras Nórdicas y la Espada Balmung, con el fin de lograr destruir el hechizo del Anillo Nibelungo.

Ese era el momento, motivados por las palabras de aliento de Odín, Seiya y Bart atacaron a Hilda con la espada, la chica abrió sus ojos y su boca ante el poder que estaba recibiendo, mientras que la fuerza de ambos Caballeros daba contra el Anillo, el cual también emitió una fuerte resistencia a ser destruido.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! Gritó Bart, mientras que daba su apoyo a su Maestro para destruir aquel artefacto que tenía dominado a Hilda.

Ambos volvieron a remeter con fuerza contra el Anillo Nibelungo, toda esta reacción en cadena provocó un vendaval de viento y a su vez, la destrucción de la diadema que tenía Hilda en su cabeza, la cual terminó por soltar sus cabellos blancos y largos al aire.

Redoblaron una vez su ataque y provocaron finalmente lo que estaban buscando: La destrucción del Anillo Nibelungo, el cual salió disparado del dedo de Hilda al aire, quebrándose en dos mitades y cayendo al piso, donde terminó por evaporarse en humo violeta, para desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

Hilda de Polaris había sido liberada de aquella "prisión" mental que ejercía esa Sortija, pero, ¿habría sobrevivido? Ella había caído al suelo, inconsciente, después de cerrar los ojos y después de desaparecer todo ese resplandor blanco, Seiya y Bart observaron cómo se destruía el Anillo y para después ver a la peli blanca, quien yacía en el suelo.

\- Maestro. Le llamó Bart.

\- ¿Sí, Bart? Quiso saber el castaño.

\- ¿Estará bien la Señorita Hilda? Quiso saber el chico ante el temor de que algo malo le hubiera pasado.

Una extraña sensación se adueñó de Seiya, quien vio a Hilda yacer en el suelo y luego lanzó al aire la Espada Balmung, la cual volvió a quedar congelada junto a la Armadura de Odin en aquel sitio de la montaña.

\- ¡NO, NO! Se escuchó el grito de Bart y su Maestro volteó la mirada, con horror vio que el cuerpo de Hilda estaba sangrando muchísimo, ¿por qué? Pero si habían destruido el Anillo, no podía morir, eso era imposible.

\- ¡Hilda! ¿Acaso tú...? Seiya no pudo terminar su oración: Hilda de Polaris había muerto. La misión había fracasado.

* * *

El Atardecer había llegado a Asgard y desde las Costas, Athena sintió la desaparición del Cosmos de Hilda. Los icebergs comenzaron a desprenderse y a elevarse a enormes alturas y las aguas del Océano se agitaron en un terrible frenesí, mientras que la Diosa caía finalmente al piso, soltando su Cetro dorado y ante la mirada de sus Caballeros que estaban allí, como también de Kiki y Fraye.

\- ¡Señorita Saori! Gritó aterrado el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Athena! La mirada de terror de Fraye mostró lo que tanto temía y del destino trágico que Asgard sufriría.

* * *

\- ¡Princesa Saori! El Cosmos de Athena está desapareciendo. Sintió el castaño, mientras que dirigía su mirada al Norte, en donde se encontraban los demás.

Athena yacía en el suelo, sin vida junto a su Cetro y ante las lágrimas que derramaban Lisa como sus amigos y el silencioso luto que aguardaron los demás.

* * *

Un fuerte terremoto comenzó a sentirse en toda la región, desgarrando la tierra y las montañas, partiendo a la mitad aquellas colosales formaciones rocosas de hace mucho tiempo atrás, ahora todo iba a quedar reducido a escombros y muerte.

\- ¡Señorita Hilda, por favor, despierte, no, no muera, por favor! Pidió Bart, tratando de reanimarla, pero todos sus intentos eran en vano.

\- ¡Hilda, por favor, háblame, HILDA! Gritó Seiya.

El Palacio Valhalla y sus alrededores comenzaron a desaparecer, a hundirse en las profundidades de la tierra, mientras que las avalanchas y las olas comenzaban a tomar parte de este terrible acto de la propia Naturaleza.

* * *

\- ¡Athena! Gritó Fraye, quien trató de llamarla, pero todo era en vano.

\- ¡No, Señorita Fraye! Le detuvo su paso Kiki por miedo a que ella también pagara las consecuencias.

* * *

La mirada triste de Bart al ver que habían fallado en la misión, pronto todo iba a quedar en la nada.

\- _"Fallamos. No pude salvar a Saori ni tampoco a la Tierra. Y yo acabé con Hilda"_ -Se lamentó Seiya, mientras que caía de rodillas- _"Saori, perdónenme, amigos"_ Se disculpó el castaño ante sus amigos caídos.

\- Se, Seiya. Dijo Shiryu junto con Martin.

\- Seiya. Agregó Hyoga con Allison.

\- Hermano. Shun se dirigió a su hermano mayor Ikki, quien yacía en las escaleras hacia el altar.

* * *

En cada parte y región de Asgard los terremotos hundían lo que una vez fue la tierra de Odin y los Dioses Nórdicos, su historia, leyendas, mitos, canciones, poemas y héroes ahora desaparecían bajo la tierra, el agua y la nieve.

Cada sitio donde habían combatido, allí yacían los Dioses Guerreros: En los pasos montañosos yacía Thor Phecda Gamma, sobre el vacío de los riscos estaba Fenrir de Arioto junto a sus lobos caídos, en la entrada a la cueva de lava, la tumba de Hagen de Merak Beta, cuya Cruz honraba su memoria, las ruinas donde había caído Mime de Benetnasch, los bosques de la batalla contra el Caballero Alberich de Megrez y sobre las cercanías al pueblo de su nacimiento, en donde habían muerto allí Syd de Mizar y Bud de Alcor, bajo la nieve y el frío que selló su destino, después de muchísimo tiempo separados.

* * *

\- Odin...¿por qué no me das otra oportunidad? ¿Acaso...acaso Saori va a morir? ¿Qué le va a pasar a la Tierra? Le pidió respuestas al Dios de Asgard, pero no obtenerlas, el castaño golpeó con fuerza el suelo.

\- Lo intentamos. Dijo Bart en un tono de lamentación.

\- Hermano, hermano, levántate. Le pidió Shun a Ikki, quien abrió los ojos, mientras que Shiryu, los Hermanos Flanders, Allison, Nelson, Martin y Hyoga se reincorporaban y Seiya y Bart dirigían la mirada hacia Hilda, cuyo cuerpo había comenzado a irradiar un Cosmos blanco.

Ella comenzó a mover los dedos, pero había un extraño temor a que aún siguiera bajo el efecto del hechizo del Anillo. Finalmente, ella abrió los ojos y se levantó, caminando y pasando por donde estaban los Caballeros que le impedían el paso, sin percatarse de su presencia, subió las escaleras hacia donde estaba la Espada Balmung.

\- ¿Qué hace? Preguntó Bart.

\- No lo sé, hay algo que no me gusta. Respondió Seiya, mientras que temían lo peor.

Ellos tomaron posiciones de combate, mientras que Hilda estaba ante la Espada Balmung, en la cual apoyó su mano.

\- _"Odin, ¿podrás ayudarme?"_ -Pidió ella al Dios de Asgard, tomando aquella arma, alzándola- _"Déjame confesar mis Pecados. No me importaría arriesgar mi vida para salvar a la Tierra y Athena"_ Sentenció ella su destino, hundiendo el filo de la espada en su mano izquierda y empapando la hoja con su sangre.

La luz blanca de ella comenzó a irradiar y a aumentar con todo su esplendor.

\- Hilda. Dijo Seiya al mirarla.

\- _"Creo que mi esperanza se hará realidad y la Tierra será salvada. Por favor, llega a Athena pero que sea cuanto antes"_ -Le rogó Hilda a Odin para luego abrir los ojos y enfocarlos hacia la Espada. Detrás de ella, la gigantesca figura del Dios de Asgard apareció con su armadura y espada- Nuestro Dios Guerrero de Asgard, Odin: Hemos pasado muchas pruebas difíciles en Asgard, encerrados por la nieve y el hielo en el extremo Norte. Pronunció sus palabras Hilda, mientras que todavía persistían los terremotos pero muchos ases de luz blanca y roja emergieron de las montañas fueron hacia toda la región, a su vez, los Caballeros junto con Shaina, Marin y los niños dejaban el sitio del altar.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar con ella, con la Señorita Hilda? Preguntó Allison.

Justo en ese momento, llegaron Skinner, Bob y Jimbo.

\- ¿Dónde está Hilda? Preguntó el némesis de Bart.

\- No hay tiempo, ella está confesando sus Pecados, recemos de que Asgard se salve. Le dijo Seiya, mientras que ellos tres se unían y se alejaban del sitio.

Por cada región de Asgard, podía oírse la voz de Hilda.

\- _"Estamos dispuestos a soportar esas pruebas y a proteger nuestro hermoso país, Asgard con Odin, para que haya paz permanente y amor en la Tierra"_ Finalizó Hilda, mientras que la luz blanca y celeste cubría su cuerpo, formando toda una aureola y unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

* * *

Las avalanchas y las inundaciones seguían golpeando al país en todas las direcciones pero en la zona de las Costas, algo se sintió, tanto para Fraye en especial.

\- _"Este es..."_ -Dijo pensativa, alzando la mano al aire y sintiendo lo que había visto y sentido en sus manos- _"Este es el Cosmos de mi hermana"_ Recordó ella y vio como aquellas pequeñas partículas blancas resplandecientes iban por todas partes.

\- _"Athena, no sé cómo podría disculparme contigo, estoy observándolo todo mientras que estaba bajo el control de Poseidon. No, Poseidon me hizo ver como tú y tus Caballeros sufrían y como morían los Dioses Guerreros uno tras otro. Estoy segura de que aún es tiempo para remedir los males de este Mundo"_ Le dijo Hilda a Athena, mientras que recordaba a cada uno de sus Caballeros Nórdicos, el primero de ellos fue Thor de Phecda Gamma.

\- _"Eres grandioso Pegaso, lo mismo tú, Tigre, cierto, estos nuevos Pegaso y Tigre podrán transformar a Hilda en lo que era antes, la noble Hilda con el cálido Cosmos"_ Felicitó el Dios Guerrero gigante, antes de caer derrotado de su batalla contra los dos Caballeros de Athena. Hilda iba sintiendo aquellos rayos rojos que la rodeaban.

\- " _¡Ayudaré a Hilda!"_ Atacó Fenrir mientras que combatía a Shiryu y a Martin.

\- _"La Fuerza del Dragón!"_ Lanzaron juntos su ataque contra el Caballero lobo.

\- _"Ahora, Fraye, ¡por favor, da tu Fe por la vida de Hilda! ¡GRAN PRESIÓN ARDIENTE"!_ La batalla de Hagen contra Hyoga y Allison y cuando había intervenido Fraye para detener al Caballero rubio.

\- _"Fénix, Capricornio, escuchen, ustedes podrían lograr su deseo, algún día un Mundo pacífico"_ La frase de Mime antes de morir.

\- _"¡ESCUDO DE AMATISTA!"_ Atacó Alberich a Shiryu y Martin pero estos se defendieron.

\- _¡"EL DRAGÓN NACIENTE"!_ Respondieron al ataque.

\- _"¡GARRA DEL TIGRE DE LA SOMBRA DEL VIKINGO"!_ -Atacó Bud a Ikki y Nelson- Hilda me elegirá a mí Dios Guerrero y no a Syd. Siempre humillado y derrotado. Dijo el peli verde, mientras que su hermano gemelo yacía en el suelo.

 _\- "Poseidon te transformó a Hilda, quien amaba a Asgard y a la Tierra más que nadie. Jamás te lo perdonaré"_ Por último, las palabras de Siegfried Doble Alfa cuando se enfrentó a Sorrento de Sirena.

Cada golpe, cada muerte que ella veía de sus Caballeros, era una caída tras otra y el control del Anillo que la sujetaba.

\- _"Poseidon no solo me hizo caer bajo su hechizo, sino que también humilló mi corazón y se río de mí. Pero es culpa de mi debilidad, yo no podía hacer nada contra su maléfico poder, con mi debilidad le cause a Athena y a sus Caballeros muchos dolor. Athena, Athena, escúchame...No sé si algún días podrás perdonarme, Siegfried y los otros perdieron sus jóvenes vidas, solamente porque me prometieron lealtad, yo sé que eso no es justo, he hecho cosas horribles contra mi voluntad. Sé que soy una pecadora y estoy arrepentida"_ Dio sus palabras Hilda de perdón a Athena, rogando de que ella pudiera perdonarla por todo el daño causado y por las muertes de sus Dioses Guerreros en cada una de las batallas.

* * *

A su vez, volviendo a la zona costera, allí se reencontraron los Caballeros con Kiki, Fraye y el grupo de Lisa.

\- Athena. Dijo Seiya, tratando de ir en el auxilio de la Diosa.

\- Seiya. Le detuvo Kiki.

\- ¿Cómo está mi hermana? Pidió saber la rubia y Hyoga hizo un gesto de que ella estaba bien.

\- Saori, ¡Athena! Gritó Seiya al ver que la Diosa no respondía.

\- Athena. Le llamó Ikki también pero no habían respuestas.

* * *

Hilda aún seguía en el altar, rogándole a Odin de que salvara a su tierra natal.

\- _"Por favor, por favor, protege esta tierra y a Athena, no importa que sea a costa de mi vida"_ -Rogó ella, mientras que se arrodillaba y las torres del Palacio Valhalla se hundían- ¡Odin! -Lloró ella ante la estatua del Dios Guerrero y la destrucción aún continuaba su camino- Dame el poder. Le ordenó ella y la estatua comenzó a enviar sus energías, logrando detener la destrucción de Asgard y reconstruyendo todos los sitios dañados o destruidos por completo. El hielo y la nieve volvieron a cubrir los lugares en los que habían desaparecido.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! Preguntó Seiya, al ver que el océano volvía a la normalidad.

\- La esperanza de Hilda, por fin se hizo realidad. Le respondió Fraye, al ver que todo estaba recuperándose y que el miedo y el terror habían terminado.

\- ¡Aún es posible rescatar a Athena, Caballeros: Athena! Pronunció Seiya con sus amigos llamaron a la Diosa para que despertara y su Cosmos volvió.

\- ¡Miren, el Cosmos de la Princesa Saori no ha sido y es más brillante aún! Señaló Jessica al ver que volvía la vida a la Diosa.

Finalmente ella abrió los ojos y extendió su mano para tomar el Cetro dorado.

\- ¡Princesa Saori! Exclamó Seiya con Bart y los demás.

\- ¡Athena! Dijo Hyoga con Allison y la chica volvió a reincorporarse con su Cosmos vuelto a su cuerpo.

\- _"Seiya y los demás"_ Sonrió ella al ver a sus Caballeros de vuelta y con la victoria que habían conseguido al derrotar al mal.

\- ¡Princesa Saori! Gritó Lisa, mientras que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Fue en ese momento, en el que Bob se le acercó a Bart por detrás y apoyó su mano derecha en el hombro del chico.

\- He visto que has pasado de ser un niño rebelde a un Caballero. Me llenas de orgullo, Bart. Ya no seremos más enemigos, ya no me veas como el hombre que quiso asesinarte tantas veces, sino, quiero que me veas como un amigo, un Camarada, un compañero que luchará con ustedes. Por Athena, por los Caballeros del Santuario. Le dijo Bob, mientras que el chico rubio le tomaba de la mano y hacían el apretón de manos, sellando finalmente que ahora dejarían sus diferencias.

\- Así será, Bob, así será. Dijo Bart ante aquel clima de emoción.

La alegría y la emoción de volver a Saori viva y salvo llenó los corazones de sus Caballeros, hasta que en ese momento todo ese ambiente se detuvo al escucharse pasos que venían de la escalera de piedra, pasos que venían bajando a prisa.

\- ¡Hilda! Exclamó Fraye feliz y con los ojos húmedos de volver a ver a su hermana recuperada y con ese Cosmos cálido y noble que habían descrito Thor y Siegfried anteriormente.

\- ¡Athena! Gritó ella agitada, mientras que se dirigía a la Diosa, quien la estaba esperando, pero cuando llegó hasta ella, Hilda se desmayó pero fue ayudada por Fraye y Lisa para que no golpeara el suelo.

\- ¡Hilda! Dijo su hermana de cabellos rubios, mientras que la ayudaba con Lisa.

\- _Hilda_. Se mostró Seiya feliz de verla de nuevo.

\- Por favor, por favor, perdónenme por todo lo que le hice a Athena y a ustedes -Se mostró ella arrepentida de lo que había hecho mientras que estaba bajo el control del Anillo Nibelungo, luego se dirigió a su hermana Fraye, quien tenía los ojos llorosos, después de haberse disculpado con los Caballeros de Athena- Querida Fraye, a ti también te cause mucho dolor, ¿verdad? Le preguntó Hilda a su hermana.

Su respuesta no fueron palabras ni nada, sino las lágrimas de emoción de volver a verla a su hermana mayor, ambas se abrazaron y lloraron juntas, mientras que el Atardecer iba llegando a Asgard.

\- Parece ser que todo esto terminó, ¿verdad? Le dijo Jimbo a Skinner.

\- Espero que sí, Jimbo, espero que sí. Respondió Skinner, quien se mostraba muy preocupado.

A su vez con Saori:

\- _"Hilda, has tenido que sufrir pruebas tan difíciles que las nuestras, por favor, usa tu experiencia para proteger a este maravilloso país, Asgard. No te des por vencida"_ Dijo Saori a la Gobernante de Asgard, mostrando que había un futuro para ese país tan alejado del Mundo.

\- _"Lo prometo, protegeré a Asgard, con la Armadura de Odin toda clase de seres maléficos como Poseidon, eso te lo juro. Siegfried, todo va a cambiar"_ Juró Hilda, mirando al Cielo donde sus Dioses Guerreros, convertidos en Estrellas, la cuidarían a ella y a Asgard para toda la Eternidad. Luego se dirigió a Athena, con Fe en su corazón, las cosas iban a mejorar.

Pero cuando todo aparecía el momento feliz, algo sucedió: Un remolino se formó en el océano, justo donde estaba la "isla" que era antes la escalera de piedra, Saori se volteó y aterrada intentó escapar del posterior tsunami iba tras ella.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?! Gritó Jimbo aterrado, mientras que Skinner lo tiraba al suelo y se aferraban de unas estalactitas fuertes que habían allí.

\- ¡SEIYA! Gritó Saori, extendiendo su mano, pero fue tarde para rescatarla, la ola se la tragó, arrastrándola hacia un sitio desconocido y luego de cumplir su misión, llegó hacia donde estaban los Caballeros, Hilda, Fraye y Kiki. quienes trataron de escapar pero fueron todos alcanzados por el tsunami.

Después de aquel misterioso maremoto, todo quedó en la calma y el silencio, el remolino en el océano desapareció y con él Saori, sus Caballeros, Hilda, Fraye y Kiki quedaron inconscientes, hasta que Seiya abrió los ojos y vio que ya estaba llegando la noche a Asgard, donde aún el Sol estaba ocultándose detrás del océano.

\- Maestro, Maestro, ¿está bien? ¿Está herido? Preguntó Bart al castaño.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien, ¿y tú y los demás? Respondió Seiya, mientras que se dirigían hacia sus amigos.

\- Todos estamos bien. Respondieron Lisa y Allison por los demás, quienes se recuperaron del golpe.

\- Creo que tengo agua en los oídos. Dijo Milhouse, mientras que Kiki lo ayudaba.

\- Martin, ¿estás bien? Preguntó Shiryu a su estudiante, quien se recobró y tomó a Excalibur en sus manos, mientras que Hyoga y Allison se reincorporaban con Fraye e Hilda.

\- No se preocupe, Maestro Shiryu, estoy bien, solo un poco aturdido. Respondió el chico intelectual.

\- ¿Qué rayos habrá sido eso? Se preguntó Skinner, mientras que Jimbo y Bob Patiño se recuperaban.

\- Una cosa si es segura: Los tsunamis aquí no son comunes. Respondió muy serio el ex-némesis de Bart.

Pero tras el golpe recibido, notaron algo terrible:

\- ¡Oh no! La Señorita Saori no lo logró, ha desaparecido. Señaló Rafa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Gritó Lisa y con Allison, las gemelas, Jessica, Marin y Shaina se acercaron hacia el borde de la escalera, en donde estaba la "isla" donde ella estuvo protegiendo a Asgard.

Saori no estaba, la ola se la había llevado.

\- ¡ATHENA! Gritaron sus Caballeros por ella.

Bart golpeó su mano contra una de las laderas rocosas, lleno de furia.

\- No vamos a permitir que esto termine así, no, lo juro por todos los Simpson: Vamos a buscar a la Señorita Saori y traerla de regreso, cueste lo que cueste. Dijo el chico, mientras que Shaina se acercaba a él, en medio de todo ese caos, ella debía decirle aquel secreto que no había podido decirle durante la Batalla de las 12 Casas.

\- Bart. Le llamó ella.

\- Shaina. Dijo el chico.

\- Tienes que saber el por qué no te pude contar ese secreto durante la Batalla de las 12 Casas, pero ahora ha llegado el momento. Le contó ella, mientras que el chico se quedaba sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es algo malo? Quiso saber preocupado por las palabras de la peli verde.

\- No, pero hay un destino que te marcará a ti y a tus amigos en el Futuro: Ustedes deberán permanecer siempre unidos y leales a Athena y al Santuario, debes saber que vendrán tiempos oscuros y que las fuerzas del mal nunca descansarán hasta ver a Athena muerta y a sus Caballeros destruidos. Ustedes son la generación futura que entrenará a los nuevos Caballeros cuando nosotros ya no estemos. Nunca te rindas, Bart, protege y lucha por los que amas, no te des por vencido jamás y si cuando piensas que todo está por colapsar adelante tuyo, recuerda: El Cosmos siempre arderá en ti como en todos nosotros. Le contó Shaina su secreto, mientras que el chico la abrazaba con fuerza, agradeciéndole por su ayuda y que nunca los defraudarían.

\- Gracias, Shaina. Agradeció el rubio.

* * *

Pero mientras tanto, en las profundidades del océano, en el Santuario de Poseidon, allí había caído Saori Kido en las garras del joven Emperador de los Océanos, quien llevaba su armadura y con la Diosa inconsciente en sus manos, a las puertas del Santuario suyo y en donde bajando las escaleras se encontraban sus tropas arrodilladas ante su Señor y subiendo por la misma a su derecha, estaba uno de sus Generales, Sorrento de Sirena, quien había sobrevivido cuando Siegfried se lo había llevado al Espacio. Lamentablemente su sacrificio había sido en vano, ya que el General Marino había logrado escapar de su fuerza justo a tiempo.

\- ¡Athena! Se escucharon a la lejanía los gritos de sus Caballeros.

Y por desgracia, otra Guerra Santa había estallado: Esta vez contra Poseidon y sus Generales Marinos.

\- _No, no nos vamos a rendir._ Se escuchó la voz de Bart, mientras que se encendía su Cosmos y una nueva esperanza, sumada a aquella guerra que iba a estallar, surgía de sus cenizas.

Fin.

* * *

 **Wow, Wow, mis amigos, Camaradas, aquí está, el gran final para la Saga de Asgard y el comienzo de la de Poseidon :D. Espero que disfruten, dentro de unas semanas retomaré con esta nueva saga y luego vendrán las de Hades, la del Cielo y las demás que incluirán las de Lost Canvas, Omega y Soul of Gold.**

 **Tal vez me haya tardado más y lo lamento, pero hubo días en los que no tenía ganas de escribir, lamentablemente he estado recibiendo en una de mis historias muchos insultos y demás, tal vez debería retomar otro enfoque, pero les diré esto: Yo no sigo el hilo original en muchas de las historias que yo escribo, no me gusta, yo a veces lo tomo, pero en otras como en el crossover de "City of the living Dead" (WatchDogs con Highschool of the Dead), me gusta darle otro toque a la trama, aunque ésta está siguiendo el hilo original. Pero bueno, gustos son los gustos y para eso existe la libertad de expresión y como siempre digo a los Haters y Trolls; si no les gusta lo que uno escribe, en vez de insultarlo y hacerse los Reyes del bardo, mejor no lo lean y listo.**

 **¡Bien! Hora de mandar saludos a todos los que siguieron esta historia:**

 *** Shadowkitty Moon1999 y aletuki01. (A ambas les agradezco por seguir este crossover, suerte en sus proyectos e historias. Y vayan preparando todo, porque dentro de poco vuelvo con todo para ir con la Saga de Poseidon).**

 *** Cosmo (Gracias por tu review, voy a pensarlo de convertir a los otros protagonistas de las series como Escandalosos, Steven Universe, Clarence, entre otros, para que sean Caballeros de Athena. Pero por ahí vaya a resultar).**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, aquí se despide MontanaHatsune92 Out and Peace.**

 **Que tengan un buen Viernes :D. Cuídense y que tengan también un buen fin de semana.**

 **P.S: Pueden seguirme también en Wattpad, donde estoy con dos historias, dos crossovers entre Breaking Bad y High School of The Dead y el otro es de Touhou Project con Regular Show :d.**

 **También le mando saludos a Ben56 y GT4RSR :D. Nos vemos en la nueva Saga:**

 **Próxima Saga: La Saga de Poseidon y también en Mayo saldrá la secuela de "El Misterio de la Sangre Real", crossover de "Las Aventuras de Tintin con el anime y manga "Blood +" para los fans de esta historia: axeman 64 y AARA941 :D.**

 **Hasta la próxima saga.**


End file.
